The Evil Within - Et après ?
by Waruine4
Summary: The Evil Within, après le premier jeu vidéo. Qu'est devenu Ruvik ? Comment Sebastian arrive-t-il à se remettre de toute cette histoire ? La fanfic essayera de suivre les évènements du jeu vidéo mais j'ignore jusqu'à quel point je vais faire évoluer la relation Sebastian/Ruvik. [Attention : Contenu sexuellement EXPLICITE dès le chapitre 7 !]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, j'espère pouvoir vous divertir un tant soit peu^^_

 _The Evil Within m'a marqué de façon suffisamment significative pour me pousser à écrire. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Ruvik une fois dans le monde réel, du coup chaque nuit je m'imagine un scénario sans jamais arriver jusqu'au bout de mon histoire..._

 _Je dois vous avertir que j'ai une nette préférence pour Ruvik/Sébastian, nous verrons très peu les autres personnages (en dehors du physique de Leslie). Regardez impérativement la série avant de lire cette Fanfic, je vais essayer d'être fidèle au maximum à l'histoire initiale (pardon néanmoins si je me trompe sur certaines informations.)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous^^_

-La baignoire...Le logo de Beacon...Une lumière aveuglante puis des coéquipiers... C'est les premières choses que j'ai put voir en réalisant que je venais de quitter ce cauchemar...J'ai pu sulement sortir de la salle de réception, en chancelant, les cheveux poisseux et les vêtements couverts de sang et de transpiration, avant qu'une fine silhouette blanche attire mon regard... Sa façon de marcher, sa petite taille, ses cheveux blancs...il avancait si calmement...c'était Ruvik! Comment il a put s'en sortir bordel?! Je venais de le vaincre dans le STEM! Ensuite, je me suis avancé vers les escaliers pour voir si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner mais une douleur me lança à la tête à m'en faire baisser les yeux. En les relevant trois secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là.

Sebastian soupira en regardant le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait donné puis son psychologue de pacotille qui parvenait néanmoins toujours à écrire quelque chose en plus dans son carnet à chaque séance alors qu'il racontait pour la énième fois son histoire...

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident, son patron l'avait forcé à consulter s'il voulait reprendre le boulot, c'était bien sa veine.

Le psychologue termina sa rédaction avant de relever ses yeux un peu livides sur le bel hispanique :

-Je vois... et depuis vous cherchez cet agent du nom de Kidman c'est cela?

-Ouais, mais impossible de savoir où elle est passée, même le patron qui l'avait employé etle RH n'ont rien trouvés dans son historique... Elle peut pas avoir disparut comme ça d'un coup bordel!

Il venait de lever la voix et de cogner la table où le verre qui se trouvait là se renversa. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il brisait quelque chose ici, le professionnel ne put retenir un petit froncement de sourcil en se levant, sans doute embêté de devoir changer sa vaisselle aussi souvent... Cela permis de clôturer la discussion pour aujourd'hui, le grand détective repartant non sans agacement... Combien de temps devait-il encore le voir?! Cela ne résolvait rien de lui coller une Tatiana de remplacement, bien au contraire... La seule thérapie efficace, c'était l'alcool, et il se rendit là où il en trouverait à foison pour noyer tous ses ennuis tout en trinquer aux morts ainsi qu'aux disparus...La liste s'étant allongée tandis qu'il buvait un verre par personne : Sa fille Lilly, sa femme Myra, son partenaire Joseph, Kidman, Mobius...Ruvik...

Les deux derniers noms lui firent terminer la bouteille. Il allait en commander une quatrième, mais le patron refusa sa commande : il connaissait bien Sebastian à force de le voir chaque nuit, et il savait à quelle moment il atteignait sa limite avant de le voir en loque.

-Si tu veux finir sous la table, ce ne serait pas chez moi, ajoute-il à notre héros éméché qui se relevait péniblement.

Maugréant dans sa barbe, le détective sortit mais ne partit pas à la conquête d'un autre bar, il arrivait à peine à marcher, et il était mort de fatigue.

Il rentra alors chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, la maison en piteux état : Des cadavres de bouteilles s'étalaient dans le salon, des boîtes de pizzas vides dépassaient de la poubelle et se mélangeaient à la poussière ainsi qu'aux toiles d'araignées... Plus rien avaient de sens pour lui hormis retrouver Mobius, c'étaient les seuls qui pouvaient répondre à toutes ses questions et qui le hantaient chaque nuit. La tête lui tourna tandis qu'il s'endormit tout habillé dans son lit à l'étage, les vieux fantômes du STEM reviendraient le hanter dès qu'il fermera ses yeux injectés de sang.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé papa?...**_

Sept heure du matin, Sébastian se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut, le poid des regrets et des remords lui nouant l'estomac encore imbibé d'alcool. En sueur, il prit rapidement une douche froide avant d'aller à la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour attraper la première bière qui lui tomberait sous la main. Vide. Le frigo était vide. Il avait tout terminé hier en oubliant de faire des courses...

-Et merde! PUTAIN!

Il referma brutalement le tout en passant son manteau pour faire ces satanés courses, revoir Lilly à moitié consumée par les flammes durant son sommeil avait été tellement violent qu'il devait vite tout oublier, et ce processus commençait par une bonne bouteille de Vodka, de Whisky, ou n'importe quel autre alcool à fort degré.

Sur la route il n'y avait quasiment personne, les magasins ouvrant à peine leur rideau. Alors qu'il venait de se garer et de quitter sa voiture, une douleur à la tête le lanca un peu... Boire ne le réussissait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour se remettre de tout ça. Peu importe qu'on le juge, de toute façon, les seules personnes qui lui importaient n'étaient plus là pour voir sa déchéance.

Tandis qu'il terminait ses achats, se disant qu'il serait bien d'acheter en plus de quoi se se sustenter, il put progressivement sentir la faim saisir son estomac en rangeant la nourriture dans le coffre. Une autre douleur à la tête apparue soudainement, plus forte cette fois, alors qu'on entendit hurler vers l'entrée, le coin regorgeant d'SDF. Sebastian ne faisait plus attention à eux depuis longtemps, ces types étant aussi poivrots que lui si ce n'est plus, et ils devaient sans doute se battre pour une bouteille ou une couverture...Cependant la conversation lui fit tendre l'oreille :

 _-ESPECE DE MERDEUX TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI?! RENDS MOI CE SANDWICH CONNARD!_

Sebastian reconnu la voix : c'était un employé du magasin, peu aimable au naturel, et encore moins avec les voleurs. Il allait cogner le petit SDF dont il tenait fermement le bras, le chapardeur devait bien faire une tête de moins que son agresseur, les mains tenant toujours le fameux sandwich sans bouger, sans doute mort de peur par l'autre abruti qui était sur le point de lui donner un coup de poing. Sebastian stoppa brutalement son geste pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée pour maltraiter des merdeux sous son nez, surtout quand il s'est mal réveillé... Alors que le type grogna sous le choc, Sebastian ne le laissa pas parler et lui fila un billet de cinq euros dans les mains.

-JE TE LE PAYES TON PUTAIN DE SANDWICH, hurla-t-il tandis que le commerçant changea de couleur en reconnaissant le détective à cause de sa tenue et de son arme à la ceinture, ALORS TU TE CALME SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE COFFRE, PIGÉ ?!

Le type hocha de la tête en tremblant comme un feuille avant de vite partir, laissant Sebastian et le jeune SDF seul à seul, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas bougé.

Sebastian regarda un peu sa tenue : il avait un blouson trop large pour sa petite carrure, une capuche sur la tête tandis que ses main très maigres et pâles laissaient deviner qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps dehors et qu'il était peut-être même malade... Ses pieds-nus confirmant les craintes du détective qui soupira: Il avait beau avoir faim, il n'allait pas partir et laisser un sans abri aussi jeune içi... Cependant quelque chose le gênait chez lui sans pouvoir trouver ce que c'est. Il s'approcha donc, intrigué...Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un simple SDF...Il semblait ressentir quelque chose de familier chez lui…

-Tu vas bien petit ?

La personne ne répondit pas, au contraire, elle fit demi-tour et commença à courir, maladroitement, sans doute à cause de la faim. Sebastian lui fonça alors dessus et utilisa la même méthode qu'avec l'employé du magasin pour l'arrêter, mais ce coup-ci il l'écrasa contre une voiture, non un mur et avec moins de force que le type précédent au vu de la différence de carrure.

-Putain me dis pas que t'es un camé ? C'est bien ma v...

Lorsqu'il le retourna face à lui, Sebastian fut tellement choqué qu'il en perdit la parole. Cette façon de se tenir malgré sa respiration saccadée suite à la course, et cette manière de soutenir son regard avec cet air hautain... Ces traits angéliques et ces poches rouges sous ces yeux...C'était Leslie ! Ou plutôt son corps... Ruvik avec l'enveloppe charnelle de Leslie! Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, Ruvik était bien vivant…

-Bordel de m...HMPF!

Ruvik le cogna au visage, mais sa force était tellement faible que cela fit simplement l'effet d'une claque. Même si ce n'était rien face à tous ce qu'avait traversé notre détective dans sa vie, la surprise le fit lâcher prise un instant, laissant sans doute un faible espoir à Ruvik de s'enfuir, avant que ce dernier ne se prenne violemment un coup de poing de la part du représentant de l'ordre. A ce stade, il laissa éclater sa colère envers le petit être encapuchonné qui se fit de nouveau plaquer contre la voiture, encaissant en silence chaque coup porté par Sebastian. Aucun mot ne sortait, seuls les actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes ainsi que quelques soupirs de rages pour l'un, de douleurs pour l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian s'arrêta, passant une main sur la veste crasseuse de sa victime pour dévoiler enfin le visage du jeune albinos. Son regard ne laissait passer aucune émotion, aucune faiblesse malgré les coups qu'il venait de prendre. Seule sa respiration et son visage rouge laissait deviner sa souffrance. Le souffle court, il parvint malgré tout à articuler quelque chose, faiblement, mais suffisamment fort pour que cela parvienne aux oreilles du grand brun :

-C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ?

Il haletait, un sourire perfide en coin tandis que Sebastian l'attrapa par le col, une vague de rage le submergeant une fois de plus alors qu'il préparait de nouveau son poing…

-PUTAIN JE VAIS TE...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruvik tomba dans les pommes, Sebastian portant alors à un seul bras tout son jeune corps inerte. Leslie avait-il toujours été aussi léger ? Comment se fait-il que Ruvik ait terminé à la rue avec toutes ses capacités? Pourquoi est-il resté ici alors qu'il est en cavale ? Pleins de questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête alors qu'il récupéra le corps de Ruvik pour le mettre dans sa voiture, hormis l'employé de tout à l'heure, personne ne les avaient vus, et quand bien même, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder alors qu'il porte une arme et un badge attestant de son appartenance aux forces de l'ordre.

En entrant dans la voiture, il put voir de plus près le visage de Ruvik encore rouge et transpirant à grosse gouttes. En posant sa main sur le front, il put comprendre qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sans doute avait-il prit froid, en vivant dehors, pieds-nu et trop peu habillé en pleine période d'hiver... Alors que Sébastian démarra, il devait faire un choix : allait-il remettre Ruvik aux mains de la justice ? Ou bien allait-il faire vengeance lui-même à l'abri des regards ? Il posa le pour et le contre, puis baissa les yeux sur ce jeune homme dont les bleus commençaient à transformer la couleur de sa peau par endroit.

-Tu es bien trop dangereux pour être jugé... Il faut que j'en finisse moi-même...

Il posa les mains sur le volant et démarra. Il connaissait parfaitement sa destination pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.


	2. Chapter 2

Les pneus crissèrent une fois que Sebastian fut garé derrière la déchetterie de la ville voisine, loin du public. Le propriétaire était un de ses meilleurs indics et vu le nombre de services que le détective lui a rendu, il fermerait les yeux quand à ses agissements suspects.

Il sortit un peu trop vite le corps de Ruvik qui s'effondra sur le sol, toujours inconscient. Sebestian le regarda un instant, troublé de voir l'apparence physique de Leslie, les cheveux plus long que dans ses souvenirs, plus maigre également, mais toujours aussi pâle et faible d'allure.

-Putain...le petit albinos qui me foutait dans la merde à chaque fois que je le retrouvais dans le STEM a disparut en une flaque...Une putain de flaque, _murmura-t-il comme pour se rassurer : Celui qu'il s'apprête à tuer n'est pas Leslie vu qu'il est déjà mort à cause de ce meurtrier de Ruvik, le fléau de sa vie à qui il doit sa décadence actuelle._

Il porta son corps jusqu'à une sorte d'incinérateur, normalement réservé au personnel occupé dehors pour préparer l'ouverture au public.

-...et un monstre a prit sa place, _ajouta-t-il en le portant._ J'aurai dû laisser Kidman le tuer quand elle en avait l'occasion…

Elle aurait pu en effet le tuer à ce fameux moment, à ce parc de jeu dont le lieu semblait idyllique par rapport à l'enfer qu'ils avaient tous traversés. En tirant, elle aurait mit fin à ce calvaire et, sans doute, Joseph serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Tandis qu'il allumait la machine, celle-ci se mit rapidement en marche, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa victime, complétement dépendante du bon vouloir de Sebastian.

-T'as beau avoir vécu un drame, tu n'es qu'une immonde saloperie qui n'a plus rien à faire içi !

Il empoigna le col de Ruvik brutalement, commençant à le jeter dans les flammes, celles-ci commençaient déjà à caresser dangereusement ses joues et à brûler ses cheveux blancs quand soudain une voix d'enfant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'immisça dans sa tête:

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé papa?... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ?**_

Alors que la colère avait prit possession de lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Ruvik, la raison venait enfin de reprendre le dessus et lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter son geste, il n'était plus dans le STEM, et le tuer ne ferais que l'enfoncer encore plus dans son désespoir, et cet acte lui retirerait définitivement toute humanité.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS BORDEL!

Il eut juste le temps de ramener le corps de Leslie contre lui et d'arrêter la machine pour réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En sueur, il écrasa les débuts de flammes qui commençaient à consumer Ruvik, ce dernier ayant quelques marques et rougeurs naissantes par endroit, mais rien d'irrémédiable heureusement.

Sous le choc, Sebastian se retrouvait néanmoins avec son pire ennemi dans les bras, le regard perdus. Était-il possible que Leslie soit encore là, quelque part? Pouvait-il encore le sauver ? Il ne pouvait pas remettre Ruvik aux mains de la justice, cela reviendrait à l'offrir à Mobius qui se l'accaparerait en enterrant tous les secrets se rapportant à leur organisation. Il regarda à nouveau la machine puis Leslie tandis qu'une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une seule néanmoins parvint jusqu'à ses lèvres :

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?!

La liberté. Telle était la sensation qui s'offrit à lui quand il sortit de cette baignoire, la transition d'un corps à un autre le faisant tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Emporté par des agents de Mobius, il eut juste le temps de voir Kidman au chevet d'un Sebastian encore endormit dans le STEM, avant d'être traîné dans un long couloir blanc. Une arme à la ceinture des agents, il fut facile pour lui de simuler un malaise afin de récupérer une des armes à feu et leur tirer dessus sans hésitation. En jouant sur la carte de la faiblesse dès son réveil, ces idiots avaient baissés leur garde, ce qui arrangeait grandement notre fameux psychopathe dans sa fuite.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et aussi fort que depuis son réveil, l'air qu'il respirait était pur, les pieds-nu sur le sol froid lui faisaient comprendre qu'il était bien vivant, dans le monde réel. Plus de douleurs lancinantes à chaque geste et a chaque respiration, plus de sensations désagréables au niveau de son crâne anciennement couverts par une moitié de substitut crânien transparent pour le maintenir en vie. Tout était plus intense que dans le STEM, plus excitant. Même l'odeur de sang n'était pas aussi prononcé dans son monde. Tout semblait décuplé depuis qu'il avait ouvert ses nouveaux yeux bleus. Ce corps était bien plus petit que le sien d'origine, plus faible également, mais il s'en contenterait. L'avenir lui tendait les bras alors qu'il descendait les marches extérieures en direction de la sortie. Une fois vers le portail, il se retourna un instant. Personne ne le voyait. Personne sauf...ce parasite qui l'avait tant de fois dérangé dans ses plans.

-Ce cher Seb est donc encore vivant…

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, était-ce dû à l'excitation générale d'avoir tout réussit à la perfection ou bien au plaisir de retrouver un de ses rats de laboratoire vivant ? Après tout, s'il l'avait épargné, c'est bien parce qu'il comptait encore un peu se divertir avec lui non ?

Ils échangèrent un regard en moins d'une seconde avant que Ruvik ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

A présent Ruvik pourrait montrer au monde ce qu'il était capable de faire, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Pourtant, une fois éloigné de la ville, il se retrouva à errer sans but. Son ancienne demeure avait été détruite et il était bien trop risqué de s'y rendre alors qu'il était recherché par Mobius. Peu importe ou il se rendait, il finissait immanquablement par être retrouvé. Durant des jours et des semaines il avait dû tuer près d'une centaine d'agents, et pourtant ils revenaient toujours à la charge. En parallèle de ces agressions, Ruvik put remarquer la perte progressive de ses pouvoirs, sans doute liées à la faim et à la fatigue qui le rongeaient chaque jour un peu plus. Ne pouvant compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même, il devait rester constamment éveillé pour ne pas se faire capturer à nouveau. Hors de question pour lui d'y retourner, il devait fuir mais sans pouvoir aller très loin sans papiers.

La meilleure alternative fut alors de vivre dans les égouts, le temps de se faire oublier et de trouver de quoi se fondre dans la masse. Jouer les sans abris étant devenu sa situation de fait.

Le temps passa et sa détermination s'effritait chaque jour un peu plus… Rien n'avait d'intérêts dans ce monde, les créatures de son esprit qu'il était parvenu à concevoir dans le STEM lui manquaient presque, tout ici était fade, pollué, insignifiant. Même disséquer les agents de mobius qu'il avait capturé ne lui faisait plus d'effet avec le temps.

En changeant de corps, était-il en train de changer lui-même ? Allait-il perdre ses souvenirs avec Laura ? Il en était hors de question. Il devait se reprendre, poursuivre sa vengeance envers l'organisation même si pour le moment le plus prudent était de se faire discret quoique sa fierté lui coûte. C'est avec cette mentalité qu'il se décida à voler dès que l'occasion se présentait, tout en limitant au maximum ses pouvoirs pour ne pas trahir son identité. Vivre en simple humain alors qu'il avait des pouvoirs divins le répugnait, mais pour l'heure c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Il se vengerait bien assez tôt de cette offense qu'on lui imposait.

Alors que les jours s'écoulaient, Ruvik se faisant aussi discret que possible tout en ne se mêlant à personne, il fut néanmoins attrapé par un individu insignifiant alors qu'il volait un maigre repas pour calmer son estomac. Affamé, Ruvik ne comptait pas fuir, il n'en avait pas la force. Il se dit même qu'au contraire, il n'avait pas tué depuis longtemps. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, il n'y aurait pas de témoin surtout en cachant le corps dans les alentours: le coin était remplis de sans-abris, les soupçons ne se porteraient donc pas sur lui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion sur les joies du crime matinal, un idiot vint à son secours. Finalement, même si la majorité des personnes voyait les sans domicile fixe comme un insecte nuisible à la société, certaines personnes leur prêtaient quand même attention… Tandis qu'il put voir la brutalité jouissive de son sauveur envers son assaillant, la voix grave et profonde qu'il entendit lui fit relever la tête dans la direction du policier en train de payer son repas : Sebastian Castellanos ! Pourquoi ? Sur toutes les probabilités d'une potentielle rencontre, il avait réussit à réaliser la plus improbable ! Cette surprise qui l'empêcha de bouger dans la seconde fut fatidique, le brun ténébreux s'approcha alors de lui et était sur le point de le reconnaître. Les yeux un peu ridés de l'inspecteur avait cette tendance à se plisser quand il cherchait à deviner quelque chose, et c'est ce que son regard était en train de faire à son égard. Fuir ! Il fallait fuir rapidement ! Malheureusement et contrairement à lui, Sebastian semblait s'être endurci avec le temps. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une minute pour l'attraper, Ruvik se retrouvant coincé entre lui et un véhicule mal garé.

En quelques secondes, le jeune albinos put redécouvrir à quel point son nouveau corps était sensible à la douleur, celui de Leslie en particulier était très réceptif aux coups, son amaigrissement n'aidant pas ni sa fatigue générale qui avait finie par se transformer en grippe. Bien qu'en mauvaise posture, il ne put se retenir de lancer une pique au jeune détective en guise de salutations avant de succomber à la fièvre qu'il traînait depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

A son réveil, Ruvik put contempler le plafond d'une chambre...d'adulte au vu de la décoration. En sueur, il constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit confortable, il avait même été lavé et changé. Une étrange sensation à la joue le gênait, sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Bien qu'il fut impossible pour lui de se lever, il arriva néanmoins à tourner la tête sur la droite, des photos confirmant alors ce qu'il pensait : Il était dans la maison de Sebastian, et plus précisément dans le lit où celui-ci dormait avec sa femme. En tournant doucement la tête dans l'autre sens, il put voir un plateau repas, très sommaire avec des boîtes de conserves, des tartines et une soupe, mais suffisamment appétissant pour faire gargouiller son estomac vide. Il n'avait pas vu autant de nourriture depuis des semaines ! Alors qu'il tentait péniblement de lever sa main tremblante vers le plateau, une main chaude, forte et à la fois étrangement douce l'obligea à reposer la sienne.

-Ne force pas, tu es encore fiévreux. C'est moi qui vais te nourrir.

Ruvik reconnu alors le détective, et ne put répondre que faiblement tandis que Sebastian le redressait avec un gros coussin dans le dos :

-...A quoi tu joues?

-La ferme, _lui coupa rapidement le brun_. Guéris d'abord, et ensuite on parlera. Je ne te pardonne rien, mais je ne vais pas te tuer pour autant. Içi c'est le seul endroit ou Mobius ne pensera pas à venir te chercher, alors si tu veux vivre, tu fais ce que je te dis, pigé? Allez, ouvre la bouche !

A ces mots, Ruvik se figea un instant puis se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner à cause de la fièvre… La situation était tellement ridicule… Pourtant elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire il ne pouvait pas mieux rêver, un plan se dessinant dans sa tête et qui se traduisit par sourire en coin sur son visage. Après avoir plongé ses yeux pâles dans ceux du grand brun pour vérifier son sérieux, ce dernier n'eut pour réponse à sa question que l'ouverture des fines lèvres du jeune malade. Celui-ci semblait avoir accepté de mettre de côté son égo le temps de son rétablissement.

Pour Sebastian par contre, ce sourire le mit mal à l'aise. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis la déchetterie, il avait retourné tout ça dans n'importe quel sens, le plus logique était de le garder chez lui pour à la fois le protéger de Mobius, mais aussi pour garder un oeil sur cet individu complètement instable.

Alors qu'il le lavait en remarquant d'ailleurs son amaigrissement très alarmant, Sebastian avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir sans pour autant trouver de solution. Son regard se promena à nouveau sur le corps qu'il lavait, sa peau blanche semblait tellement fragile qu'il n'osait pas frotter trop fort, surtout au niveau des bleus infligés deux heures avant. Comment avait-il pu tenir trois mois dans cet état ? C'était un enfant. Leslie en avait le corps, mais en réfléchissant bien, Ruvik était lui-même un enfant qui a grandi dans un monde tordu qu'il s'était créée dans le STEM. Sa colère et sa rancune envers autrui venait à la fois de son penchant pour la mort que personne n'a tenté de calmer, mais aussi pour les blessures que lui a infligées Mobius avant de l'avoir enfermé à tout jamais dans un univers corrompu par sa colère jusqu'alors jamais apaisée. Il a vécu à l'intérieur de cette machine en ruminant éternellement sa fureur devenue aujourd'hui de la rage. Évidemment cela ne justifiait en rien tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, cependant Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de penser que son physique actuel reflétait bien mieux sa véritable personnalité. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant :

-Tatiana me dirait sûrement que je ferais mieux d'agir que d'essayer de passer pour une personne réfléchie alors que je ne l'ai jamais été…

Le détective désinfecta ensuite les brûlures superficielles qu'il lui avait infligé puis le coucha avec une douceur surprenante. Le fait de le considérer comme un enfant semblait inconsciemment lui évoquer sa fille défunte, s'occuper de Ruvik de cette façon lui offrit sans doute un instant d'apaisement, comme s'il s'occupait de son propre enfant disparut durant une minuscule poignée de secondes en laissant de côté tout le reste. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il regarda un instant le jeune alité qui semblait respirer plus calmement. A présent, Sebastian avait pour seul avantage sa maladie qui avait considérablement affaiblie l'imprévisible albinos. A défaut de savoir de quoi il est capable, c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de gagner du temps.

Alors qu'il le nourrissait patiemment depuis son réveil, il prit conscience en croisant son regard qu'il venait d'offrir l'hospitalité à l'un des plus grands prédateur que ce monde ait porté :

En effet, les yeux de Ruvik furent à ce moment plus brillant que jamais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'assouvisse ses sombres désirs, et cette personne qu'il voyait comme un insecte divertissant jusqu'à présent serait sa planche de salut pour parvenir à ses fins !


	3. Chapter 3

-Putain, mais t'as tout englouti d'un coup !

Sebastian fut impressionné par la quantité de nourriture que venait d'ingurgiter Ruvik. Celui-ci n'avait pas dû manger un vrai repas depuis… il ne savait pas en fait. Dans le STEM, il n'avait probablement pas non plus mangé grand chose, du coup il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il dévore la moindre chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la nourriture. A cette pensée, le grand brun regarda Ruvik s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main. Malgré son air détaché, il était évident qu'il s'était régalé.

-Bon...t'en reveux ?

Ruvik le regarda sans répondre, son regard froid contrastait énormément avec le regard que portait Leslie sur les gens. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il ait survécut ce jour-là, mais Sebastian voulait le croire, et ne pas abandonner cette possibilité bien que ce ne soit pas le moment pour réfléchir à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea le détective en haussant un sourcil, Ruvik semblait s'être figé en statue._

-...Pourquoi? Tu semblais vouloir ma mort il y a peu… Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as soudainement fait changé d'avis, s _ouffla t-il, le visage toujours brûlant et le souffle court tandis que Sebastian lui tendit un verre d'eau non sans méfiance à ce que pourrait faire Ruvik, malgré son état._

-Nous sommes tout les deux reliés à Mobius. Pour des raisons plus ou moins différentes mais nous avons ce point commun: toi tu dois les fuir et moi je les cherche. Du coup je te propose un marché : Tu vivras içi, c'est la meilleure planque que dont tu puisse disposer, Mobius cherche justement à m'éviter comme la peste...

-Et…? _Le coupa-t-il._ En échange de quoi au juste ? Je me doute que tu ne fais pas ça par charité…

-Je veux que tu m'aides à les trouver. Ou au moins une personne.

Son regard fut pétillant de colère, il comptait bien régler cette histoire, peu importe ce que ça lui coûtera et avec qui il s'alliera, même Ruvik.

-L'agent Kidman je présume ? Vu mon état et mon apparence, si je cherche quoi que ce soit je me ferais repérer rapidement tu sais, surtout que tu dois être surveillé en permanence... Je suis surpris que personne ne soit encore venu me récupérer… _se moqua t-il, trouvant le plan de Sebastian assez peu élaboré. Comme à son habitude, il agissait plus qu'il ne réfléchissait..._

-Je suis le cadet de leur problème actuellement, _résuma Sebastian d'un geste de la main_. Et bien sûr, tu feras tes recherches sans quitter la maison : J'ai un ordinateur dans mon bureau et mon boulot me permet d'avoir accès à pas mal d'informations… Je ne te laisserai évidemment pas accéder à tout cela sans ma présence. De toute façon tu dois te reposer, dans ton état actuel tu ne sers à rien.

Sebastian put voir Ruvik tiquer, n'aimant sans doute pas être traité avec si peu de considération, lui qui était le roi tout-puissant du STEM passait à présent pour un simple jeunot chétif et malade.

-Dis-moi où se trouve ton ordinateur, ordonna Ruvik en quittant soudainement le lit. Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

Sebastian soupira en le rallongeant de suite, non sans manquer de renverser le plateau repas dans la précipitation.

-Dors putain! Je sais que tu es un génie, mais dans ton état ce serait rallonger ta période de convalescence, tu piges?! En plus tu peux crever de la fièvre si tu fous n'importe quoi, alors prends ces médocs et pionce je te dis!

Il lui tendit les pillules tandis que Ruvik faisait la moue, le grand brun le couvrant de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas de la drogue ?

-Si c'était le cas, je te les aurais déjà fait avaler abruti! Et une dernière chose, _ajouta-t-il en se redressant, son regard se voulant plus dur en plissant les yeux :_ Je t'interdis d'user de tes pouvoirs sur moi, compris? Tu le fais une fois, et je te trous la tête dans la seconde !

Ruvik ne put réprimer un petit rire : Comme si je t'en laisserai le temps… Mais c'est d'accord _, il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sebastian._ J'accepte ton offre.

-Bien, alors avale ça ! _Le grand brun lui offrit le verre d'eau avec les médicaments que dû avaler à contre-coeur Ruvik._ Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelle, je suis à côté, j'ai un appel à passer.

Ruvik ne répondit pas quand Sebastian fila dans son bureau, prévenant son patron assez tardivement qu'il prendrait quelques jours de repos. Vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il avait accumulé, son supérieur ne protesta pas beaucoup, le détective pouvant alors se soulager de ce problème. En retournant dans la chambre, il put voir Ruvik dormir. Son visage semblait plus détendu, sans doute les médicaments y étaient-ils pour quelque chose en plus de pouvoir récupérer ses forces dans un lieu chaud.

Sebastian en profita alors pour faire de nouvelles courses : il aurait besoin de beaucoup d'alcool pour affronter cette bombe à retardement!

Le nouvel albinos pouvait enfin se reposer, cet idiot alcoolique n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre ! Il n'y avait que lui pour proposer un telle offre, surtout que chercher Mobius faisait partit de son plan, il ne s'attendait simplement pas à pouvoir l'appliquer aussi vite, et sur un tel plateau d'argent ! Ruvik n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien que de le garder ici était le meilleur moyen pour Sebastian de le surveiller tout en exploitant ses capacités, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. C'était un prêté pour un rendu honnête pour une fois, et il n'avait de toute façon pas de meilleure solution que ce que lui offrait Sebastian. La chance tournait enfin, il devait juste être patient pour la suite. Il avait simplement besoin de dormir un peu mais à son réveil...oui à son réveil, il comptait bien retrouver Mobius et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir!

Il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête pendant des heures, rattrapant le temps perdu alors que son corps se détendit enfin alors que les médicaments faisaient effets, la fièvre baissant en même temps que la journée s'écoula.

Alors qu'un équilibre entre les deux individus semblait s'être mis en place jusque dans la nuit, Sebastian se ouvrit brutalement les yeux dans un sursaut, le corps couvert de sang, il était à nouveau à Beacon !

-MAIS!...Qu'est-ce que…! _Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la soeur de Ruvik, avec son apparence monstrueuse était là, sur le point de l'attaquer ! Il eut juste le temps de fuir dans une autre pièce en fermant la porte à clef pour l'éviter._

En se retournant, il vit les parents de Ruvik, debouts, en train d'hurler après leur jeune fils. Il devait avoir entre 6 et 8 ans, comme Lilly, mais son regard froid, affrontant celui de ses parents était déjà bien présent. Une coup de poing de la part de son père fusa, tandis que la pièce trembla jusqu'au réveil soudain du grand brun qui réalisa ce qui se passait.

-Putain...c'est lui qui fait ça….RUVIK!

Le détective se leva d'un bond du canapé en renversant quelques bouteilles vides et récupéra son arme dans la foulée. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans la chambre en hurlant. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il mit en joue son arme vers le lit.

-RUVIK, JE T'AVAIS DIS QUE…...PUTAIN DE MERDE!

Sebastian eut juste le temps de voir Ruvik en train de se contorsionner dans son lit, en sueur : il était en train de cauchemarder! Le détective le secoua alors en vain, la respiration de Ruvik se voulant de plus en plus saccadée.

-Merde….A ce rythme son coeur va lâcher...OHÉ RUVIK ! Réveilles-toi! _Il attendit quelque seconde, l'état de l'albinos ne changeant pas son état._...Bordel, rien à faire!

 _ **Que faisait Myra quand Lily faisait ses crises déjà?...Putain je vais pas faire ça quand même…**_

Alors qu'il hésitait, la pièce sembla changer de décor, la peur de Ruvik était tellement forte qu'il était en train de matérialiser Beacon dans la chambre! Il fallait vite l'arrêter!

-Merde…merde, merde, merde, merde !

Sebastian posa son arme vers la lampe de chevet et s'asseya sur le lit en attrapant Ruvik contre lui, une main soutenant son minuscule dos tandis que l'autre caressait ses long cheveux blancs bouclés… Il imitait sa femme en puisant dans ses souvenirs tandis que Ruvik était encore en train de trembler. Cependant Sebastian put sentir le rythme cardiaque de Ruvik ralentir au bout de quelque minutes, jusqu'à se calmer...sa femme avait raison, la douceur était le remède le plus fort contre la peur.

-Réveille-toi Ruvik, _murmura-t-il._ Tu n'as rien à craindre içi, personne ne va te faire du mal…

A ces mots, Ruvik ouvrit doucement les yeux, Sebastian ne put qu'admirer la beauté de cette statue vivante, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une femme, son visage partiellement rouge et ce regard encore un peu endormit jouant pour beaucoup sur cette impression.

L'espace d'un court instant, Sebastian esquissa un sourire doux à ce qu'il voyait comme un enfant, le regard de Ruvik se tourna vers lui et ne manqua pas de voir cette émotion indescriptible s'afficher sur le visage de Sebastian. Cette expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue tandis que sa voix se fit dure à l'encontre de l'albinos :

-Je t'avais dis de pas utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi !

Ruvik mit plusieurs seconde pour répondre, son souffle ayant du mal à se régulariser.

-...Ce...c'était involontaire, je n'avais pas dormit….aussi profondément...depuis longtemps et..

-Je sais, _abregea Sebastian tout en le reposant dans le lit pendant qu'il prenait sa température. La fièvre était enfin tombée._ Comment tu te sens?

-Ca va..mais j'aimerais me doucher si tu le permet.

Son visage était livide à cause du rêve, mais les poches rouges sous ses yeux et son envie de prendre soin de lui étaient des signes encourageant. Sebastian hocha la tête en lui indiquant la salle de bain juste à sa droite, il le laisserait se débrouiller seul ce coup-ci.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ruvik put constater que Sebastian avait retiré la clef, par sécurité sans doute. Il jeta un bref coup-d'oeil sur tout les objets de la salle de bain, mais rien de coupant ne s'y trouvait… Le détective était suffisamment méfiant pour avoir prit ses dispositions, preuve qu'il le craignait encore. Un sourire suffisant apparut dans la mirroir, et Ruvik retira ses vêtements, analysant son apparence pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du STEM. Il était très maigre, plus que dans son ancien corps, couvert de bleus grâce à son sauveur, et ses yeux rouges indiquaient qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait guérit.

L'eau était froide, et il dût attendre un long moment avant de l'avoir suffisamment chaude pour se sentir bien et repenser à ce qui venait de se passer: Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il pensait que Laura était venue le sauver, que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mobius n'était qu'un cauchemar et que l'enfant de 8 ans se réveillait d'une longue torpeur... Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en retrouvant la chambre du détective, pourtant le voir sourire chaleureusement lui retira brutalement sa tristesse pour laisser place à de la surprise. Sebastian pouvait donc avoir un tel visage… Même pour lui. A cette idée, Ruvik sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, incapable d'en expliquer l'origine alors qu'il arrêtait l'eau de couler pour ensuite se sécher.

-Cet homme...je vais prendre tout mon temps pour le dépecer quand j'en aurai fini avec Mobius…

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, mais son amusement fut couper par Sebastian qui toqua à la porte, l'entrebailla pour montrer dans sa main un nouveau pyjama.

-Prends ça pour te changer, je laverai l'autre.

Il ne dit rien de plus avant de lâcher le tout au sol et de refermer la porte, Ruvik pouvant revenir avec cette tenue bien trop grande pour lui. En regardant le lit, il remarqua que le détective avait changé ses draps. Décidément, même avec son plus grand ennemi, Sebastian semblait faire attention au moindre détail… Avait-il pitié de lui à ce point-là ? Parfait, ce serait d'autant plus facile de le manipuler… Cependant Ruvik ne voulait plus dormir, ses forces revenant progressivement.

-Où est ton ordinateur?

-Tu n'es pas encore en état, _répliqua rapidement le grand brun alors qu'il avalait directement au goulot quelques gorgées d'une grande bouteille de Whisky, l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé Beacon pendant quelques instant l'avait sans doute inspiré à boire de nouveau bien qu'il s'était déjà endormi éméché quelques heures plus tôt._

-Et toi tu n'es pas en état de boire alors que tu empeste déjà l'alcool à plein nez! Où est ton ordinateur je t'ai dit ?!

Son regard hautain était revenu, il devait sans doute juger pitoyable l'état dont se mettait le détective, qui termina d'une traite la bouteille avant de la jeter au sol et d'attraper maladroitement Ruvik au col :

-C'EST MOI QUI DONNE LES ORDRES ICI COMPRIS?! TU DORS ! _Hurla-t-il avant d'envoyer Ruvik dans le lit. Ce dernier qui ne put que subir, son corps n'ayant pas la force de lutter._

-...Tu es décevant Seb, _lança t-il après quelques secondes, la voix pleine de reproches_. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Finalement tu es comme mes parents, seuls les hurlements et la force peuvent tout régler hein?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Sebastian repartit à la charge, l'attrapant aux poignets en se mettant au-dessus de lui pour montrer sa force, son but étant de dominer ce gosse méprisant.

-TA GUEULE ! TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! …. DE MOBIUS!….DE TOUT LE MONDE PUTAIN! _Le détective serra plus fort sa prise, Ruvik pouvant sentir son haleine fortement alcoolisé._ TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT OU DISPARU! JOSEPH... KIDMAN...MYRA...LILY…. A ce prénom, Sebastian ne put retenir ses larmes, la voix se brisant dans le même temps.

Ruvik vit alors des gouttes perler sur les joues du détective qui s'écrasèrent dans son cou… Dire qu'une simple bouteille était capable de le mettre dans cet état alors qu'il n'avait pas bronché après l'avoir torturé mentalement dans le STEM de la pire manière qui soit… Cela avait quelque chose de frustrant. Son regard froid ne put que contempler ces magnifiques pleurs désespérés tandis que Sebastian écrasait sa tête contre son torse, libérant ses poignets par la même occasion.

-Désolé…...PUTAIN! _Hurla t-il en cognant dans le coussin._

 _ **L'alcool a prit le dessus sur tout le reste…**_ _conclut Ruvik. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara :_

-Pour m'avoir guéri, je vais t'accorder un cadeau dont tu ne te souviendras pas…

Ruvik déposa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun brisé, celui-ci s'endormant brutalement dans l'un de ses plus beaux songes, loin de toute sa peine. Ruvik regarda un instant le corps du détective : musclé, fort, et bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs... Il le retourna de façon à la mettre sur le dos et le déshabilla pour lui laisser uniquement son pantalon avant le couvrir. Il avait beau ne pas le comprendre, Sebastian était le seul à avoir vraiment prit soin de lui après Laura, et il ne pouvait pas le négliger, surtout que le détective connaissait sa vraie nature. C'était le seul qui lui tenait tête, cela l'énervait autant que cela l'intriguait. Vivre avec lui serait d'autant plus instructif.

Tandis qu'il scrutait de près le visage un peu ridé du grand brun, Ruvik ne put s'empêcher de bailler, le fait d'utiliser son pouvoir l'épuisa surtout après l'avoir usé autant et aussi vite à cause de son cauchemar. Les yeux se fermant tout seul, il déposa sa tête dans les coussins et s'endormit à son tour, bercé par le souffle régulier d'un Sebastian apaisé.


	4. Chapter 4

A son réveil, Ruvik avait chaud, très chaud. En effet, il était blotti bien malgré lui contre le torse du grand brun. Cet idiot à l'haleine douteuse le serrait contre lui tel un coussin tout en dormant comme un bienheureux. Ne sachant que faire, et trop faible pour se mouvoir, le jeune albinos attendit patiemment son réveil en se promettant de lui faire payer cette offense à son égard.

Fort heureusement pour le jeune malade, Sebastian ouvrit le yeux peu de temps après. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir bu cette bouteille de Vodka et se retrouver à moitié-nu avec Ruvik dans le même lit avait quelques chose de très perturbant. En réalisant dans quelle position il se trouvait, Sebastian eut un sursaut et relâcha enfin sa prise. Il bredouilla alors de sa voix pâteuse :

-Mais qu'est ce que...attends...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi je suis dans ce lit….que…?! On a rien fait quand même?!

Sebastian le regarda avec de grand yeux affolés, Ruvik n'avait toujours pas bougé bien qu'un sourire en coin venait de naître sur son visage. Voir le fameux détective dans tout ses états pour si peu avait quelque chose d'assez drôle, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Tu as dormis comme un loir après m'avoir agressé, expliqua Ruvik en se redressant. On était pas loin du viol, mais fort heureusement tu n'as rien fais, _se moqua-t-il, cherchant à enfoncer encore plus Sebastian dans son désarroi._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs jouait avec ses boucles pendant qu'il parlait, le détective quant à lui s'était déjà relevé tout en s'habillant rapidement, sans doute épouvanté d'avoir pu penser une seconde à une relation entre eux.

-Ouais ben j'ai pas fait exprès ! _Ses mots sonnaient comme des excuses, le grand brun ayant bien du mal à se remettre de ses émotions._ Ces derniers temps je dormais pas beaucoup, du coup j'ai dû relâcher la pression et…

-Je sais, _coupa Ruvik, amusé_. _Il imitait la conversation de la veille au soir en changeant les rôles, il adorait être celui qui dirige et non pas celui qui subit._ Il me faudrait ton ordinateur à présent, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça…

-D'accord, mais après le petit-déjeuner et ton traitement. T'as beau être de nouveau agaçant tu es encore en convalescence je te rappelle ! Bouge pas, j'ai rempli le frigo de bouffe !

Sebastian fila rapidement, se demandant encore comment ils avaient pu finir par dormir ensemble… Il devait vraiment freiner vis-à-vis de l'alcool, mais c'était son seul remède pour oublier ses problèmes, qui semblaient s'accumuler encore plus avec Ruvik dans les parrages.

Après avoir prépaté un gros plateau repas comprenant plusieurs plats simples, il remonta les escaliers. Il n'aimait pas laisser Ruvik seul dans une pièce, dieu sait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans sa tête d'aliéné !

-Bon, je t'ai prit un peu de tout, c'est toi qui vois ce que tu v…?! Mais...Ruvik? Où est passé cet enfoiré bordel!

Sebastian commença à se tendre comme un arc en voyant que l'albinos avait quitté sa chambre. En cherchant un peu, il put rapidement le trouver dans son bureau, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable.

-JE T'AVAIS DIS DE PAS BOUGER BORDEL!

Sebastian cogna le bureau pour attirer l'attention de son réfugié entêté. Chose qu'il réussi à avoir, Ruvik croisant son regard en haussant un sourcil :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'oblige à me reposer alors que je peux tout à fait travailler comme ça… Au fait, utiliser Lilly comme mot de passe, c'est vraiment pas prudent de la part d'un détective… J'espère que la base de donnée auquel tu as accès est mieux sécurisée que ça, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur._

Ruvik semblait avoir un regain d'énergie bien qu'il transpirait encore sous l'effort de s'être déplacé. Ses bleus étaient également visibles et devaient horriblement le faire souffrir bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître.

-QU….MAIS FERME-LA! Putain! Prends ce pc et vas te coucher ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre dans ma maison qui s'est écroulé d'épuisement ! Je sais même pas comment tu as fais pour ne pas avoir les côtes cassées vu les coups que je t'ai donné!

Ruvik avait un don pour le faire démarrer au quart de tour, et cela pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Sebastian n'avait jamais vu Ruvik rire, ce qui était perturbant pour l'engueuler correctement. Il était bien plus humain qu'il ne le laissait paraître au final… Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas conscience ? Toujours est-il que même malade, Ruvik restait le dangereux psychopathe qu'il avait connu, même avec cette nouvelle apparence, et il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier !

Récupérant donc l'ordinateur dans son lit, Ruvik ne quitta pas l'écran du regard une fois installé, il absorba tout ce qui s'affichait sur le moniteur. Juste à côté, Sebastian peinait à suivre le rythme de son nouveau collègue. Sebastian avait pourtant une certaine maîtrise de la bureautique, bien qu'il préférait agir sur le terrain, cependant il put constater que Ruvik était à un niveau bien supérieur de la normale. Même sans avoir touché d'ordinateur pendant des mois, l'albinos avait très vite retrouvé ses réflexes et s'était même adapté à tous les changements qui avaient pu survenir pendant sa période de fuite. Une fois que Sebastian lui communiqua un mot de passe temporaire pour se connecter à la base de donnée, Ruvik s'exalta en ouvrant plus d'une centaine de fenêtres par heure, il était comme relié à la machine et retenait chaque information utile qui s'offrait à lui. Comme ils étaient en pleine période d'hiver, la luminosité extérieure était tellement basse que le duo ne voyait aucune différence entre huit heure du matin, midi ou vingt heure.

C'est uniquement lorsque l'estomac du détective se mit à gargouiller que ce dernier réalisa qu'ils avaient passé la journée à chercher la moindre information exploitable sur Mobius, Ruvik ne s'était accordé aucune pause et semblait toujours en pleine concentration avec l'outil informatique quand Sebastian se redressa.

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui Ruvik, on reprendra plus tard…

Alors que Ruvik continuait de pianoter, le grand brun ferma soudainement l'écran du pc portable et récupéra l'ordinateur, l'homme au cheveux blanc râla face à cette injustice.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué Sebastian, laisse-moi chercher !

-Non. Et ce n'est pas contestable, _déclara-t-il en rangeant le pc dans un meuble._

-Tu m'as bien dit que je devais retrouver Kidman au plus vite non ? Alors pourquoi tu interromps sans cesse les recherches ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te soucis vraiment de ma santé…

-Figure-toi que si, _lui dit-il en le regardant sans expression._ Tu as de nouveau des poches rouges sous les yeux et tu es plus pâle que ce matin. Je sais ce que je t'ai dis et je compte bien te faire travailler. Mais seulement quand tu te seras remis…

-Attends un peu... _L'albinos venait de réaliser quelque chose._ Tu te sentirais pas coupable de m'avoir roué de coup hier par hasard ?

C'était la meilleure ! Encore un peu et Sebastian comptait s'excuser… A quel point était-il idiot et naïf ? Il s'était vraiment ramolli depuis Beacon, ou alors l'alcool ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas...

-La ferme ! C'est pas envers toi que je m'en veux mais envers Leslie, tu parasite son corps et c'est lui que j'ai cogné.

Ruvik marqua une pause, son cerveau venait enfin de résoudre une question encore sans réponse jusqu'à présent.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as sauvé… Pour Leslie ?

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ce serait pour tes beaux yeux?! Evidemment !

Cet homme était tout simplement incroyable ! D'une bêtise sans fin et c'est ce qui était si drôle. Croyait-il vraiment que Leslie pouvait être encore en vie, quelque part en lui ? Il l'avait pourtant vu se liquéfier sous ses yeux… Peu importe ! C'était l'information qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre le soudain changement de comportement à son égard. Il se doutait bien que Sebastian n'était pas brutalement devenu sympathique avec lui sans raison, surtout vu leur antécédent, et savoir qu'il le possédait dans le creux de sa main en lui faisant miroiter la survie de Leslie le ravissait. Tout serait si simple à présent!

L'imposteur aux cheveux blancs ne put retenir un rire cruel alors que Sebastian était allé chercher de quoi se sustenter, des idées diaboliques lui traversant la tête. Il allait pouvoir jouer avec sa nouvelle distraction suffisamment longtemps pour le rendre fou et entièrement soumit à lui. Mobius attendra, quitte à ralentir les recherches, de toute façon il n'y a que très peu de chance de trouver quelque chose sur eux par le biais d'internet. Ils ont bien trop de pouvoir pour laisser des traces compromettantes...

Le détective le coupa dans ses pensées en arrivant alors avec des pâtes, le plat le plus rapide et le plus facile à réaliser.

-J'espère que t'as faim, j'ai fait cuir le kilo… J'y connais rien en proportion…

L'albinos récupéra sa part, bien que basique, Sebastian remarque qu'il semblait de nouveau se régaler, son visage semblait même plus détendu... Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus à vivre dehors se dit-il.

-T'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur patte en fait. Ton physique laisse penser le contraire mais en soit tu manges plus que moi !

-Détrompes-toi, cette nourriture n'est pas terrible. Mais je dois reprendre des forces n'est-ce pas?

Ruvik l'interrogea du regard en tendant son assiette vide. Il avait l'art de plomber l'ambiance en quelques mots…

-...Débrouille toi seul si c'est si dégueulasse ! _Répliqua le brun, un peu vexé par le reproche de Ruvik._ A présent tu te feras ta bouffe toi-même !

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas dit ça pour t'énerver tu sais _, expliqua le jeune malade en reprenant plusieurs louches de pâtes._ Je ne te pensais pas si susceptible…

Ruvik termina sa seconde assiette sans rien laisser. Bien sûr que ses pâtes étaient bonnes, mais l'avouer allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Il ne savait pas complimenter, il n'avait pas apprit à communiquer comme pourrait le faire n'importe quelle personne, surtout chez son ennemi.

Il a bien conscience qu'il dépend de lui, même si Sebastian ne le savait pas, ses pouvoirs sont au plus bas et il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les retrouver complètement à l'heure actuelle. Si le détective ne l'avait pas sauvé la veille, il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à passer la nuit.

Sa seule manière de remercier quelqu'un était de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, ou bien de lui faire quelques cadeaux dont il ne se souviendrait pas, comme la nuit de sommeil précédente. En pensant à cela, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Sebastian, qui s'était ouvert une bière entre temps.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu ne devrais pas boire autant, ton foie doit être dans un sale état…

-Boucles-là un peu ! _Grogna Sebastian pendant qu'il débarrassait,_ c'est soit la bière, soit je te fous dehors !

Ruvik ne répliqua rien, laissant l'hispanique descendre en contemplant son dos. Il l'avait regardé tellement souvent dans le STEM qu'il en connaissait tous les détails, le suivant comme son ombre dans ses aventures, tout en lui rajoutant pleins d'obstacles dans sa progression...

Utiliser la force brute serait inutile avec lui, la ruse ne pouvait que l'emporter sur ce tas de muscle. Cet homme n'était pas un soldat mais il avait un mental d'acier. S'il l'avait dans ses rangs ce serait l'apothéose de sa domination sur le monde. L'envie de posséder un tel pion n'avait jamais été aussi forte… mais il devait être patient. Sebastian est un homme méfiant et suspicieux, au moindre faux pas il perdrait non-seulement le mince filet de confiance qui s'est crée entre eux, mais aussi tout espoir de se l'approprier. Seul le temps serait à la fois son allié et son ennemi dans cette quête. Disséquer des cadavres ne l'intéressait plus. Ses recherches se concentreraient sur Sebastian, et uniquement sur lui.

Ruvik partit alors à la salle de bain, les yeux brillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le coeur battant de nouveau sous l'excitation d'un projet qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour le faire aboutir.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris venait donc de commencer!


	5. Chapter 5

Troisième journée avec Ruvik. Aucun geste suspect n'avait été repéré de sa part, l'horripilant malade semblait avoir trouvé ses aises dans son ancienne chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Sebastian dormait dans le canapé toutes les nuits depuis la disparition de sa femme et de sa fille, le plus souvent il finissait ivre en se remémorant cette sinistre nuit.

Après l'incendie, Beacon. La vie ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné concernant les drames, et voilà qu'à présent un vieu fantôme du passé était revenu le hanter. Pourtant s'il réfléchissait à la question, c'était un gros coup de chance d'avoir récupéré Ruvik pour l'enrôler dans sa chasse à l'organisation. Ce sale type n'était pas une personne de confiance, cependant ils avaient ce point commun de hair Mobius et de les détruire.

Ces deux derniers jours il lui avait confié son pc portable pour naviguer sur le net et ne lui communiquait que des mots de passe temporaire pour se connecter à la base de donnée de son boulot, toujours sous sa surveillance, alors qu'il récupérait l'appareil le soir pour des raisons évidentes.

Suite à cette fameuse nuit où l'albinos avait cauchemardé, Sebastian n'avait plus reçu aucune attaque mentale ou d'hallucinations étranges. Il respectait donc sa part du marché, un peu trop docilement à son goût: cela devait cacher forcément quelque chose mais le détective ignorait quoi. Au contraire, le savoir içi rendait les choses un peu plus vivantes que parler à des bouteilles vides, aussi pénible et désagréable que pouvait être son colocataire qui s'était plutôt bien remis de sa maladie.

En préparant le déjeuner, Sebastian entendit Ruvik descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

-J'ai faim…

-Attends un peu, le café est en train de chauffer, _répondit-il en lui tendant des tartines de beurres salés._ Prends-ça en attendant!

-...merci, _répondit Ruvik en grignotant sagement le tout, il regardait la chemise de Sebastian qui était mal fermée, dévoilant une partie de son torse un peu amaigri malgré quelque muscles saillant. L'alcool commençait à diminuer sa force physique, Ruvik se demandant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose à exploiter…_

-Si on m'avait qu'un jour tu me remercierais dans ces conditions, j'aurai balancé la personne par la fenêtre !

Sebastian esquissa un sourire en préparant les deux tasses. C'était la seconde fois qu'il avait cette émotion devant lui, bien que la première était accidentelle. Le grand brun avait donc baissé sa garde, ou au moins en partie.

-A qui le dis-tu…dis-moi, est-ce que nous allons à nouveau faire des recherches sur Mobius aujourd'hui ?

-Evidemment ! Plus tôt on les aura et plus vite je pourrais passer à autre chose…

Sebastian semblait en avoir besoin, l'épisode de Beacon l'avait ruiné physiquement et moralement en plus d'avoir perdu sa famille et ses amis, c'était évident.

-Je vois… Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera grand chose, il faudrait se connecter à partir d'un bâtiment qui contiendrait plus d'information que votre base de données…

Il était vrai que Ruvik avait passé des heures à chercher, Sebastian surveillait tout ses faits et gestes avec énormément d'intérêt, prêt à l'empêcher de stocker des informations sensibles pour lui. Heureusement, l'ancien allité n'avait rien tenté de suspect jusqu'à présent, et il était vraisemblablement possible de ne rien trouver sur Mobius pa le biais du net. Au bout d'un moment, Ruvik le sortit de ses pensées :

-Tu as posé tes jours pour combien de temps au fait ? Ca ne va pas paraître suspect que tu t'arrêtes soudainement ?

-Je reprends pas avant la semaine prochaine, j'avais pas mal d'heures à poser à vrai dire… _Il passa sa main sur sa nuque en soupirant._ Comme j'ai pas grand chose à faire en dehors du boulot, je vois pas vraiment pourquoi je dois les prendre… Mais te fais pas d'idées, quand j'irais au travail j'embarquerai le pc, tu pourras pas te connecter avant mon retour compris ?

Ruvik soupira en s'essayant sur le canapé encore chaud grâce à Sebastian :

-Alors qu'est ce que je ferais si je ne peux ni sortir, ni utiliser internet ? C'est une perte de temps… _Ajouta-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le café que venait de lui servir Sebastian._

-Il y a une bibliothèque dans le bureau, tu n'auras qu'à lire, ce sont les livres de mon ex-femme qui adorait la lecture cérébrale… Ca devrait te plaire non ?

L'albinos haussa les épaules, il devait se faire une raison à cette condition. De toute façon il préférait mille fois se confronter à des livres qu'à la rue. Il porta son regard sur Sebastian qui buvait silencieusement à son tour.

-Et tu n'as pas peur de me laisser ici seul? Ruvik regarda autour de lui avant de déclarer, cette maison ressemble fortement à celle que tu avais… Tu as cherché à reproduire le même modèle ?

Bien que la question était posée sans arrière-pensée, le grand brun fronça les sourcils. Le sujet était encore trop sensible pour qu'il daigne en parler.

-J'aurai de quoi m'inquiéter Ruvik ? Pour savoir ça, tu as donc fouillé dans mes pensées…

-Uniquement à Beacon, je ne l'ai plus refait depuis, comme convenu, _répondit-il rapidement, le visage impassible._ Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais, on a tous un passé sombre que l'on souhaiterait oublier… Mais toi tu le fais de la mauvaise manière.

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de disséquer des gens pour me défouler ! Donc tes leçons de morale tu sais où tu peux te les mettre pigé?!

Le détective se leva d'un bond en débarrassant le plateau qu'il avait apporté sur la table-basse du salon. Parler du passé et de l'alcool étaient donc des sujets encore tabous… Mais peu importe, Ruvik l'aurais à l'usure… Il le suivit même jusque dans la cuisine tandis que le grand brun faisait la vaisselle, changeant complètement de sujet.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait accéder à une structure plus riche en informations ? Comme une bibliothèque municipale avec ses archives ou même un centre militaire dont tu aurais des droits d'accès par exemple… En étant détective tu dois avoir des pass non ?

-Je ne te ferais pas sortir d'ici Ruvik, et puis j'ai déjà écumé tout ça plusieurs fois, il n'y avait rien qui me permettait de faire un lien avec Mobius…

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas regardé correctement, _objecta le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ses boucles caressant son cou tout fin._ Et puis avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui regarde tout ça d'un oeil nouveau pourrait te servir ! Je changerai d'apparence ou tout ce que tu veux, mais je finirais par me lasser de cet endroit à force tu sais… Et va savoir ce que je ferais dehors à ces pauvres gens...

Sebastian cligna des yeux en voyant le sourire de Ruvik apparaître sur son visage encore assez pâle. Cette réaction était la preuve que le jeune albinos n'avait rien perdu de son comportement de chasseur qu'il avait déjà révélé par le passé à son égard. Est-ce que le laisser sortir était une bonne chose ?... C'était toujours mieux que de le voir fuir pour tuer des gens… Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian sécha avec son chiffon humide la vaisselle, déclarant à voix basse :

-On verra.

Une expression de grande satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Ruvik, ce dernier filant à la salle de bain avant de reprendre ses recherches. Aujourd'hui encore il s'était rapproché de quelques centimètres du brun qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Son but était de l'habituer à cette proxémie, qu'il accepte plus facilement sa présence dans sa maison tout en retenant un maximum de détails visibles sur le physique du brun : sa bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche, sa main droite un peu plus sèche que la gauche, preuve qu'il était droitier, son temps de récupération lorsqu'il remontait les escaliers… et d'autres éléments de ce genre qui pouvait paraître insignifiants comme possiblement utiles pour la suite de leur relation.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Sebastian arracha à nouveau brutalement le pc des mains de Ruvik. Aujourd'hui aussi ils avaient fait chou blanc : des centaines d'enquêtes et de meurtres suspects ou irrésolus, mais rien pouvant les connecter à Mobius malheureusement.

-Je pense qu'on devrait sortir demain, à ce rythme on n'arrivera à rien…

Sebastian fronça les sourcils bien qu'il était plutôt d'accord pendant qu'il se servait un verre de Gin. C'était le cinquième depuis que dix-huit heures avaient sonnés à l'horloge d'en bas. Cette organisation semblait n'avoir jamais existée aux yeux du monde, alors qu'ils ont réussit à détruire l'ensemble d'une ville avec leur satané machine ! Et personne ne l'avait cru jusqu'à présent… La présence de Ruvik lui permettait de se rappeler que tout était vrai, qu'il n'avait pas halluciné...bon sang! Si seulement il avait récupéré la moindre preuve à Beacon ! Tout avait disparu lorsqu'il y était retourné, rien que des ruines et des tâches de sang à moitié nettoyés… il engloutit son verre avant de finir le reste de la bouteille.

Ruvik n'avait rien dit, comprenant bien que Sebastian était à bout de nerf, il déclara cependant sur un ton solennel :

-On les aura Sebastian, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Le jeune homme pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, alors que le grand détective récupérait ses affaires non sans manquer de tomber. Ruvik soupira en le voyant faire, et daigna même se lever pour l'aider, le duo descendant l'escalier non sans risquer plusieurs fois de tomber à cause du brun qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'ordinateur.

-Écoute Sebastian, ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine, à ce rythme tu vas finir par te brûler ou te couper un doigt…

-Et puis quoi encore?! _Le détective commença à se tendre,_ tu veux que je te laisse faire, comme ça tu pourras mettre n'importe quoi dans ma bouffe?!

Ruvik soupira plus longuement cette fois : Sebastian était fatiguant lorsqu'il se mettait dans cet état, heureusement que ce n'était que le soir…

-Si tu veux tu n'auras qu'à me regarder faire et m'arrêter quand tu me trouveras suspect d'accord ? J'en ai marre de manger des pâtes le midi et le soir.

Il entendit le grand brun grogner et le suivre effectivement jusqu'au frigo, regardant de près tous les gestes du jeune réfugié qui réalisait une omelette et sortait du placard une conserve de cassoulet avant de faire chauffer le plat dans une poêle.

-Il faudra revoir tes goûts en matière de nourriture également… A force c'est pas très équilibré…surtout la quantité de bières qui prend le tier du frigo…

Après quelques secondes où Ruvik fut surprit de ne pas l'entendre objecter quelque chose, il tourna la tête vers Sebastian qui s'effondra contre lui de fatigue, la tête contre son épaule. L'action troubla le jeune au cheveux blanc qui n'osa plus bouger, le souffle alcoolisé de Sebastian caressant sa nuque.

 **-Je veux les détruire Ruvik… J'en ai assez de ça…**

Le grand brun avait prononcé ces mots de façon presque inaudible, pourtant ils étaient bien arrivés aux oreilles de son destinataire. Le regard de Ruvik brilla soudainement, tel un chat dans la nuit. Il posa sa cuillère en bois pour se retourner et récupérer le détective à moitié endormit sur lui. Il était très lourd, ou lui plutôt très faible pour le gabarit du brun qui faisait une tête de plus, et le traîner dans le canapé ne fut pas une mince affaire.

En l'allongeant, il tomba avec lui dans les coussins, se retrouvant presque à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. La vue était sublime : Sebastian était à sa merci, bien trop comateux pour se défendre si l'albinos l'attaquait. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, Ruvik respecterait sa parole tant que Sebastian tiendrait la sienne. Cependant son visage un peu rouge après l'effort déployé s'approcha très près de sa proie avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je te jure que ton souhait sera bientôt exaucé.**

Il clôtura cette annonce d'un baiser sur les lèvres du grand brun, curieux de la saveur qu'il pouvait avoir. Bien que l'odeur attaquait son nez délicat, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Satisfait de la situation, il repartit joyeusement à la cuisine pour combler son estomac après avoir rassasié ses envies charnelles qui, dorénavant, n'en finissaient plus de croître à l'égard de son ennemi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian était à la limite de la syncope, sa tête lui tournait sans se rappeler comment il avait réussi à atteindre le canapé. Était-ce Ruvik qui l'avait aidé ? Impossible, il est plutôt du genre à s'amuser de le voir dépérir voir à l'enfoncer encore plus… Peu importe, il sentait que quelque chose d'humide et d'un peu chaud venait de se déposer sur ses lèvres sans savoir ce que c'était en étant sûr que ce n'était pas de l'alcool… Il devait encore délirer, surtout en ayant fini le Gin quand il avait le ventre vide. Soudainement, une bonne odeur de nourriture traversa ses narines… depuis combien de temps avait-il laissé Ruvik seul dans la cuisine ? La peur de laisser ce monstre le manipuler s'empara de lui et il se redressa d'un coup, un haut le coeur le prenant violemment tout en courant vers la cuisine ou l'albinos sursauta à cette brusque apparition tandis qu'il mangeait une pâte directement avec la cuillère en bois jusqu'à sa bouche…

-Sebastian ? Mais pourquoi tu t'es l…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais hein?! _Le coupa-t-il_ , je t'avais dis de rien faire sans ma surveillance h….! _Le grand brun commenca à pâlir et choppa la bassine rangée sous l'évier pour vomir, son corps ne supportait plus de contenir tout ce liquide plus longtemps !_

Le garçon au cheveux blanc regarda ce spectacle pitoyable que lui offrait le détective bien malgré lui. Dans un sens il trouvait ce comportement très décevant des souvenirs qu'il avait de Sebastian et de l'autre, c'était une chance incroyable de pouvoir tirer profit de sa faiblesse actuelle.

Il coupa le gaz et renversa les pâtes dans une passoire, laissant Sebastian dégobiller dans son coin en silence. Une fois le repas prêt, il récupéra le seau salit pour vider le tout dans les toilettes dont il tira la chasse : Ruvik était allé bien trop loin dans le sordide pour être rebuté par ce genre d'impureté. Une fois fini, il vit le grand détective assis sur le sol qui se tenait la tête, à moitié conscient tandis qu'il s'était sali au niveau des jambes et du ventre. L'albinos s'accroupit à son niveau et lui nettoya ses lèvres silencieusement avec du sopalin. Il commença à l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner à la salle de bain mais le grand brun sembla le repousser en s'exclamant :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ?! Tu crois peut-être que je t'en serais reconnaissant ?! J'ai pas peur de toi putain !

-Je sais, _répondit simplement le jeune homme._ Mais si on doit partir demain il va falloir que tu sois en forme, alors plus vite je te nettois et plus vite tu pourras te remettre d'accord ? _Il regarda Sebastian qui semblait encore méfiant et ajouta alors :_ Comme tu l'as déjà dis, nous avons un objectif commun, rien de plus. Je t'ai promis de ne pas user de mes pouvoirs sur toi et c'est une bonne occasion de te prouver que je n'ai qu'une parole. Même dans le STEM je ne t'ai jamais menti que je sache ?

Sebastian ne répondit rien, mais fit de son mieux pour se lever et se rendre à la salle d'eau, sa tête lui faisait encore mal et l'aide de Ruvik le soulagea bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se déshabilla sans réfléchir pour rentrer dans la douche en espérant perdre cet état nauséeux au plus vite, son équilibre ayant prit un sacré coup également.

Ruvik ne s'attendait pas à si peu de pudeur de la part du grand brun. Il haussa un sourcil tout en jetant brièvement un coup d'oeil à son corps nu et couvert de cicatrices, surtout dans le dos. Des traces sans doute laissées par son passage à Beacon. Quand le rideau se ferma, Ruvik se décida à quitter la pièce pourtant Sebastian l'en empêcha en lui attrapant soudainement un bras, le geste mouillant en partie les vêtements du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs :

-Reste ici, _ordonna-t-il en serrant sa prise, ses yeux se plantant dans les siens avant de le libérer et de reprendre sa douche ,_ je n'aime pas te voir trafiquer des choses dans mon dos…

Ruvik ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction: Ils semblaient s'être rapprochés avec plus de rapidité qu'il ne l'avait calculé, même saoul cela lui semblait trop rapide...Était-il en train de le tester en jouant l'homme saoul ? Ce n'était pas son genre de calculer autant, le détective étant plus un homme d'action que de réflexion. Le plus probable, bien que difficile à admettre pour l'albinos, devait être que Sebastian était en manque d'affection et Ruvik avait dû gagner des points en respectant sa parole. La fidélité devant donc être un critère important pour lui.

-...Très bien, _répondit simplement le jeune homme en se calant le dos contre le lavabo. Le scientifique porta progressivement son regard sur la silhouette du grand brun, à moitié visible par le rideau blanc qui servait de démarcation._ Je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point, _dit-il en souriant._

Sebastian ne répliqua rien, se concentrant surtout sur sa douche en résistant à l'envie de dormir. Son esprit revenait peu à peu à lui ainsi que sa logique grâce à l'eau froide. Il abaissa le mitigeur de la douche puis s'enroula dans une serviette en se dévoilant torse-nu à Ruvik qui était toujours contre le lavabo. Son comportement fut bien trop raisonnable pour qu'il soit crédible…

-Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je me suis toujours demandé quelque chose…

-Et quoi donc ? _Eut le temps de demander le jeune homme alors que Sebastian l'attrapa brutalement par le cou et l'étrangla avec force_...HMPF!

Ruvik fut sous le choc, n'ayant pas vu venir l'attaque et regarda le détective qui semblait de nouveau sobre et très sérieux quand à ce geste, pire, il serra encore plus sa prise !

L'albinos commença à suffoquer par manque d'oxygène et tenta bien évidemment de résister en le griffant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Malheureusement pour lui, le détective lui était bien supérieur en taille comme en force, sa vision devenant progressivement floue à chaque seconde alors qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire apparaître quoi que ce soit de l'autre monde… Il commença à voir flou quand il murmura, rouge et transpirant :

-Pour..pourquoi…?...

A ces mots, Ruvik sentit la poigne solide du grand brun se desserrer et l'attraper contre son torse encore nu. L'incompréhension fut totale pour sa victime qui reprenait son souffle en toussant.

-Ta réaction confirme ce que je soupçonnais: tu ne peux plus utiliser tes pouvoirs comme bon te semble. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas attaqué au parking du magasin… et plus simplement c'est pour cela que je suis encore vivant...

Sebastian le porta alors jusqu'au canapé et le laissa respirer en allant lui chercher un verre d'eau que rejetta Ruvik en le tuant du regard, le souffle encore irrégulier alors que les marques rouges sur son cou se voulaient de plus en plus visible.

-Tu le paieras Seb ! _Articula-t-il, fou de rage,_ tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire ça, je n'ai pas trahi notre promesse !

-Et moi non plus _, répliqua Sebastian_. De base, notre arrangement est que te laisse te réfugier ici et tu me retrouve Kidman. Je suis d'accord que c'était un peu violent, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire autrement pour vérifier ce point, _expliqua Sebastian en lui tendant à nouveau le verre_...Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te faire confiance après tout ce que tu m'as fait…

Ruvik se sentit misérable à ces mots, lui qui pensait être sur le point de posséder cet imbécile, il avait été bien naïf ! Il avait sans doute calculé de le tester dans une pièce exiguë pour que ce soit moins facile de se débattre, il avait donc joué les hommes alcoolique depuis le début ? Celui qui avait baissé sa garde c'était bien lui, pas le détective ! Il jeta quelques regards noir à Sebastian avant de boire, son cou le brûlant encore.

-Je n'oublierais pas ton geste, soit en certain…

Ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse tandis qu'il finissait le verre, l'esprit bouillonnant de possibilités quand à cette vengeance à venir.

-Je trouve ta mémoire assez courte pour quelqu'un qui a tenté de me faire la même chose quelques mois plus tôt, _répliqua Sebastian en se levant non sans tituber._

Ruvik put alors remarquer qu'il avait du mal à rester droit… Il avait donc bien trop bu et avait quand même réussi à échafauder un tel plan par méfiance?...Ou bien par pur instinct ? Un long frisson parcouru son échine, Sebastian l'impressionnait encore plus quand il agissait de manière si déroutante, il fallait lui reconnaître un certain talent d'imprévisibilité aussi dur que son égo ne voulait pas l'admettre.

A présent il savait pour ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui retirait une partie de son contrôle sur lui par la peur, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter encore plus de piment dans sa conquête du grand brun. Il l'obtiendra corps et âme jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne puisse plus respirer sans son accord et, à ce moment là, il le mettra plus bas que terre en lui faisant regretter son geste d'aujourd'hui. Oui il se vengerait…sans savoir encore comment, mais il le ferait, c'était une certitude.

Le détective revint alors avec le repas, mangeant avec appétit ce qu'avait préparé Ruvik, chacun mangeant silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le scientifique sadique file se coucher à l'étage en quittant cette atmosphère pesante. Il s'endormit assez tôt, en ayant noté que Sebastian n'avait pas bu ce soir-là, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il ne viendrait pas dans la nuit l'étouffer avec un oreiller par représaille…

Alors que la pluie se mit à tomber aux alentours de minuit, Sebastian monta voir Ruvik dormir, ce dernier semblant encore souffrir dans ses rêves, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé d'ailleurs. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les traces rouges autour de son cou, on aurait dit qu'il avait un collier, ou plutôt une laisse que Sebastian lui avait imposé… Il s'approcha assez près pour sentir le souffle irrégulier de Ruvik qui respirait de plus en plus vite et leva sa main au-dessus de lui pour mimer une caresse autour de sa gorge

-Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il tout bas en effleurant légèrement les cheveux blancs du jeune homme._

Celui-ci sembla se calmer un peu, ouvrant difficilement les yeux en ayant eut l'impression d'entendre le détective...lorsqu'il devina la silhouette qui se tenait à son chevet, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son visage si frêle….l'instant d'après, il se rendormit plus sereinement, laissant un Sebastian troublé par l'émotion chaleureuse que venait de lui accorder le jeune homme, son coeur s'étant accéléré sans comprendre pourquoi avant de partir se coucher à son tour, le visage un peu rouge.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain Ruvik s'était levé le premier, mangeant rapidement son petit déjeuner avec l'excitation de sortir et de collecter des indices pour retrouver Mobius qui le rendait presque joyeux. Presque. Il en voulait toujours à Sebastian pour ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille, cependant il devait faire avec vu qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble.

Sebastian avait bien plus de mal à se préparer de son côté, encore groggy de la veille et les pensées confuses. Les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit pour Ruvik la veille, l'avaient pas mal perturbés à l'en empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Comment pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit pour ce psychopathe fou furieux ? Ce devait être la culpabilité qui l'avait fait réagir, rien de plus. Alors qu'il mangeait en réfléchissant à tout ça, le scientifique était rapidement remonté à sa salle de bain, y restant enfermé plus d'une heure tandis que le grand brun finit par toquer à la porte, intrigué.

-Tout va bien Ruvik ? Tu fous quoi ? Ca sent bizarre en plus…

L'albinos était en train de se sécher les cheveux, n'entendant pas le détective dans sa requête. Sebastian attendit qu'il termine pour retoquer de nouveau, cette fois-ci le jeune homme lui ouvrit avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant. Il se délecta de la stupeur du grand brun lorsqu'il regarda ses cheveux.

-Attends...tu t'es….

-Coloré en blond oui. Il reste quelque boîte de ta femme dans le placard, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée de changer d'apparence pour éviter les problèmes… J'ai déjà les cheveux un peu long mais il faut quand même dire que le blanc ne passe pas inaperçu avec ce jeune corps…. J'ai aussi trouvé un peu de fond de teint pour cacher mes rougeurs…

Tandis qu'il parlait, Sebastian fit un pas en arrière, ces cheveux blonds platine, ces yeux bleus, cette peau pâle, ces petites poches sous les yeux...il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop à présent ! Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si perturbé ! Alors que le scientifique fronça les sourcils en notant cette absence de réponse, le grand brun lui tourna le dos brusquement.

-Ouais, allez, on y va, _répondit-il en descendant déjà les escaliers pour mettre sa veste, Ruvik le suivant de près._

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux de m'être servi sans ton autorisation quand même ? Je pensais que tu trouverais ça ingénieux !

-Pas quand tu ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau à Myra ! _Répliqua de suite le grand brun qui sortit sans l'attendre,_ déjà que tu as le visage aussi fin qu'une femme, il a fallu que tu te travestisse avec ses accessoires ! _Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au jeune homme fraichement blond qui s'était figé à la porte d'entrée tandis que lui rentrait dans la voiture._ Allez viens, laisse tomber !

Une fois sur la route, le duo n'avait échangé aucun mot, aucun regard, un silence de plomb s'étant installé entre eux deux. Ruvik était dans ses pensées, jouant avec ses nouvelles mèches colorés tandis que Sebastian se concentrait sur la route pour ne pas le regarder, se demandant s'il allait réussir à le faire de nouveau. Il tenta cependant de briser la glace :

-Écoute, je…

-Je suis désolé, _coupa le blond en tournant sa tête vers lui._ Bien que je trouve ta façon de réagir assez puérile, sache que je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire du mal.

-Je sais, je suis désolé aussi… Pour ton cou, _précisa Sebastian en se garant._

-Ca tu le paieras plus tard, actuellement on a d'autre chat à fouetter donc on met nos sentiments de côté d'accord?

Il tourna la tête en direction du grand brun qui avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Son hochement de tête remplaça le oui qu'il attendait avant d'entrer ensemble dans la bibliothèque de la ville voisine, celle-ci regroupant énormément d'archives dont pouvait accéder Sebastian par son statut.

Le duo resta là-bas toute la journée et ils n'en sortirent qu'à la fermeture, ne trouvant rien d'exploitable pour leur recherche. Sebastian avait fini par aborder un visage fermé en prenant le volant, Ruvik semblant lui aussi dans ses pensées. Chacun pensant sans se l'avouer qu'il était impossible de retrouver Mobius, à un moyen près.

-Tu n'as plus le choix, _dit le jeune blond avec un sourire dépité,_ si tu veux retrouver l'organisation tu dois m'utiliser comme appât pour les faire sortir de leur tannière…

-Hors de question ! Tu reste chez moi et basta ! On a fait qu'une seule salle d'archive, il y en a des dizaines et des dizaines dans le pays !

Ruvik fut surprit de le voir si optimiste, et surtout si peu enclin à exploiter son ennemi. Après tout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler et avec son corps si fragile c'était très facile de le forcer… Désirait-il au final le garder comme un animal de compagnie ou bien tenir sa parole pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir étranglé ? Il cala sa tête contre la vitre en le regardant conduire, ses sourcils froncés prouvait qu'il contenait sa colère sans pour autant avoir trouvé de solution pour la suite.

-... Si tu le dis Sebastian, _conclut le scientifique en regardant le paysage défiler_. Mais tu finiras par arriver à cette même conclusion tôt ou tard…

Une fois rentré, le détective fila se servir une bouteille qu'il descendit en quelques gorgées. Le litre de whisky traversant son corps en seulement quelques minutes.

Ruvik le laissa faire en se rendant à la cuisine, le duo n'avait rien avalé de la journée, ce qui rendrait d'autant plus violent Sebastian une fois qu'il aura atteint sa limite. Il vit les bouteilles défiler sur ses lèvres sèches tandis que le jeune blond préféra filer à l'étage, loin de ses excès de rage. Alors qu'il montait les marches, il put entendre des objets se briser dans la cuisine, cette ambiance évoquant de vieux démons au jeune homme. Le passé reviendrait toujours le hanter, peu importe la forme qu'il prendrait avec les années.

Il se rappelait de ce manoir, de sa famille, et plus particulièrement des coups de son père lorsque ce dernier rentrait dans des colères folles. Il citait des versets de la bible pour justifier les coups de ceintures envers son fils, cet enfant du diable qui n'aurait jamais dû naître. Le pire fut le jour où sa mère avait découvert la tête de porc qu'il avait décapité et emporté dans son bureau pour ses recherches, ce jour-là son père devint aussi rouge que lorsqu'il avait trop bu, le ruant de gifles et de coups de pied à lui casser les côtes. Il transpirait comme un boeuf et sentait le cigare mélangé à la gnole qu'il fabriquait lui-même dans sa cave. Lorsqu'il ne l'enfermait pas pendant plusieurs jours dans le placard, Ruvik devait se repentir auprès du seigneur en recevant des coups de bâtons dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce regard de fou furieux que son paternel lui adressait lorsqu'il était dans cet état, croyant plusieurs fois qu'il allait mourir pour de bon.

Heureusement que Laura était là à chaque fois pour le consoler ensuite. _**Était**_ _._ Celle-ci l'avait abandonné à son tour avec les flammes de Lucifer, et aujourd'hui personne ne viendrait le sauver de la rage de cet homme qui avait atteint lui aussi le fond.

Sebastian venait d'entrer bruyamment dans la chambre, essoufflé. Ruvik, qui s'était assoupi dans le lit, eut à peine le temps de se redresser que le détective soûl se jetta sur lui en attrapant ses poignets. La scène ayant des airs de déjà-vu. Semblant revivre l'enfer de son enfance, le regard que le grand brun lui adressa le fit revenir plusieurs années en arrière, le désespoir happant le corps de Ruvik qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de soutenir ses yeux noirs qui semblait le dévorer. Le grand brun leva la main, laissant deviner la suite au jeune albinos qui eut pour réflexe de fermer fort les yeux avant de sentir les doigts de son assaillant attraper sa mâchoire et l'embrasser avec fougue, Ruvik ayant de quoi être abasourdi à l'action en ouvrant grand les yeux. La langue du détective chercha la sienne sans la moindre réserve, ses gestes étant brutaux et avides d'aller plus loin. Il détacha pourtant ses lèvres des siennes en se redressant un peu pour déclarer:

 **-Si seulement tu lui ressemblais pas autant…**

Sebastian reprit alors ses attaques, plaquant les poignets de son réfugié au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux le dominer. Une main tenant le tout alors qu'une autre se glissa sous son haut, caressant les côtes visibles du jeune albinos qui réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il chercha à se défaire en vain de son bourreau, la différence de force et l'excitation du détective dominant le combat tandis que Ruvik cherchait à s'extraire de ses baisers

-Sebastian..ha ! Arrêtes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu... fHMPF!

-Ferme-la, _grommela Sebastian alors qu'il lui laissait des suçons dans le cou,_ t'avais qu'à pas prendre sa place ! Et puis je sais que tu en as envie tout comme moi, sinon tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps... _Il passa sa main libre sous le pantalon de Ruvik, caressant la zone qui formait une petite bosse…_ Et tu serais pas si réactif à cet endroit si ca te faisais vraiment chier !

Le grand brun sourit en voyant Ruvik soudainement s'empourprer à ce contact, un violent frisson l'ayant envahit alors qu'il voyait Sebastian se mettre torse-nu en le dominant. C'est donc ainsi que les choses allaient se passer ? Avec lui qui le prendrait pour sa femme disparue ? Certes il pourrait jouer avec sa culpabilité le lendemain pour mieux le contrôler, mais finir la soirée en jouant les remplaçants le contrariait. Il fit de son mieux pour calmer cette grosse brute sur le point de lui baisser son pantalon.

-Arrête ça de suite Sebastian ! Tu es en train de commettre une grave erreur et tu vas le regrettAH!

Le détective saoul venait d'attraper le membre de Ruvik et le masturba légèrement tandis qu'il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Aussi petit qu'il était devenu, il gardait ce côté exaspérant qu'il préférait réduire au silence. Sa façon de l'exciter perdit en force pour l'embrasser avec plus de douceur, il semblait chercher à rassurer Ruvik qui était en train de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.

Cet imbécile de détective savait s'y prendre même bourré ! Il sentait la chaleur envoûtante du grand brun l'engloutir alors qu'il lui léchait le creux du cou avec envie. Ruvik ferma les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant de manière exponentielle tandis que le plaisir finit peu à peu par remplacer la peur et la logique. Le jeune blond chercha à capturer les lèvres de Sebastian pour montrer qu'il n'était pas en reste, cet acte servant de permission à ce qui allait suivre. Ses poignets furent libérés en même temps que le grand brun commençait à le pénétrer sans sommation, Ruvik exprimant une plainte à ce geste tout en le griffant dans le dos : Il ne serrait pas le seul à souffrir le lendemain.

Il laissa le brun diriger, lui ne pouvait que ressentir chaque coup en discernant de petites larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la zone assiégée n'ayant pas du tout été préparée pour recevoir une telle chose en lui.

De nombreuses minutes de plaisir comme de gémissements passèrent, Sebastian jouissant brutalement dans un râle avant de s'extraire en sueurs. Il regarda le jeune homme qu'il venait de posséder et l'embrassa en lui caressant les cheveux, plus vraiment sûr de voir Ruvik ou bien son épouse. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le côté du lit, épuisé et à bout de souffle en regardant le jeune blond faire de même, rouge pivoine sous l'effort déployé.

-Tu...tu es un idiot Sebastian...hhh….Tu le paieras...

-Je sais, _répondit calmement ce dernier,_ je compte sur toi pour ne pas oublier…

A ces mots, il ferma les yeux, s'endormant sans peine juste à côté de son nouvel amant.

Le scientifique regarda en détail le corps de cet individu complètement déroutant et se plaqua contre lui, encore essouflé.

-Tu es vraiment spécial Sebastian…

Il s'endormit alors à son tour, se demandant comment allait réagir le grand brun à son réveil, il souhaita que la nuit passe au plus vite pour arriver dès à présent au lendemain qui promettait d'être captivant quand au statut à donner à la relation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Sebastian ouvrit les yeux, il put voir les mèches blondes de Myra lui caresser sa barbe. Il pressa doucement son épouse contre lui, ayant l'impression de ne plus l'avoir enlacé depuis des siècles. Il tenta ensuite une petite salutation matinale un peu maladroite :

-Bonjour toi…

Tandis qu'il souriait tendrement à cette petite boule lovée contre son torse, un doute s'empara de lui. Quelque chose n'était pas normal : comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit là ? Était-elle revenue après leur dispute concernant Lily ? Ou n'était-elle jamais partie ?

 **Avait-il simple rêvé de ces derniers mois du STEM, de l'incendie avec Lily et de la disparition brutale de sa femme ?** Après tout, c'était une histoire à dormir debout… un espoir commença à émerger au fond de son cœur, ce même espoir le força à se lever d'un bond pour filer dans la chambre de sa fille précipitamment :

\- LILY ! _Hurla le grand brun avant de voir la chambre désespérément vide._

Les décorations et les dessins qu'ils avaient pu sauver d'elle avaient été accrochés par son épouse, mais leur enfant n'était bel et bien plus de ce monde. A genoux, il vomit ce qu'il lui restait de Whisky, de Gin et de Tequila dans l'estomac, les pensées embrouillées entre ce qu'il avait pu rêver, espérer et vivre.

 _-Sebastian ? ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Ruvik avait été réveillé par le brouhaha du détective, et n'osa pas râler après lui en entendant le nom qu'il avait crié. La douleur et les courbatures de la veille lui faisaient mal, mais il était quand même sorti du lit avec la couette pour cacher son corps, seul ses pieds nus étant visibles.

Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il comprit que le grand brun venait de se réveiller et de subir une terrible désillusion. Comme ce fut le cas pour lui avec sa sœur plusieurs jours avant. Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors au niveau de Sebastian qui n'osait plus bouger et le couvrit. Ce dernier s'était levé nu comme un ver et n'avait toujours pas remarqué son état.

-Retourne te coucher Sebastian, tu as rêvé.

Il tenta de le redresser en lui prenant un bras, mais Sebastian le rejeta en silence, son corps le trahit en étant pris de petits tremblements : Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues qu'il chercha à dissimuler au jeune homme par fierté. Ruvik tenta une seconde fois de l'attraper, s'attendant à des cris voir même à des coups mais étonnement le grand brun se laissa faire et retourna se coucher, toujours dans le silence le plus complet.

Le scientifique avait du mal à marcher correctement, et descendre les escaliers pour aller en cuisine était un énorme supplice pour son corps… Dire qu'avec ses pouvoirs il aurait juste eu à se téléporter ou même à forcer le grand brun à cuisiner ! Depuis sa maladie, il ne parvenait plus qu'à faire des petites choses mentales qui ne duraient que quelques secondes. **Est-ce que posséder sur le long terme l'enveloppe charnelle de Leslie impactait sur ses pouvoirs ?** Difficile à dire en vivant dans le monde réel, et puis la priorité n'était actuellement pas à ça. Il fallait que Sebastian se ressaisisse pour qu'ils se vengent de Mobius… Le jeune blond regarda des recettes de cuisines qui prétendent rétablir les personnes à la gueule de bois lors des lendemains de soirées. Ruvik remarqua alors que son ex-femme avait vraiment des livres sur tout ce qui concerne son mari, la boisson devait sans doute être un sujet de dispute ou un vice qu'avait développé Sebastian lorsqu'il avait des problèmes au travail.

Une fois le plateau-repas prêt, il rejoignit Sebastian qui n'avait pas bougé, main sur le visage. Ruvik put noter qu'il ne tremblait plus, le plus dur étant alors passé.

-Mange ce qu'il y a dans cette assiette, c'est rempli de vitamines et ça devrait te faire passer tes nausées, _expliqua le scientifique en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit._

-Ruvik, soit sincère, _demanda brutalement Sebastian en abaissant sa main, dévoilant son visage pâle…_ Est-ce que je t'ai touché hier soir ? ... J'ai du mal à discerner ce que j'ai fait la veille de ce que j'ai rêvé...

-Et bien...Précise-moi le mot 'touché' je te prie…

-Arrête ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! On a couché ensemble oui ou non putain ?!

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre de la part du réfugié qui le regarda un instant, puis il retira le tee-shirt emprunté au grand brun après l'avoir ramené dans le lit précédemment pour lui montrer son torse couvert de griffures, de bleus, de suçons et de rougeurs. Il acheva une partie de sa vengeance en déclarant :

-Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? J'aurai plutôt tendance à dire que tu as abusé de moi plutôt que d'employer le mot 'coucher' car cela désigne un rapport consentant... mais bon tu n'en avais rien à faire hier et je suppose qu'à ce stade, on peut dire qu'on a bien couché ensemble oui.

-...Putain… ! _Sebastian se couvrit à nouveau le visage puis tourna le dos à Ruvik, lui faisant comprendre son besoin de solitude immédiat._

-Une dernière question, _demanda le scientifique qui se délecta de voir le désespoir s'étendre encore plus en lui,_ je ressemble tant que ça à ta femme avec cette apparence ?

-Laisse-moi Ruvik… Juste…. Laisse-moi… S'il te plaît… _Sa voix était faible, mais laissa échapper un début de sanglot._

Sebastian se mit ensuite en boule tandis que sa requête fut exaucée, le jeune blond le laissa se reposer toute la journée et fila regarder la télévision au salon pendant qu'il mangeait. Bizarrement il n'était pas plus que ça heureux de voir Sebastian dans cet état, pire, il s'en préoccupait d'autant plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin de le consoler alors que c'était cette brute qui l'avait violé ? Certes l'acte fut vraiment intéressant et même agréable sur la fin, cependant cela lui avait été imposé par la force, chose qu'il détestait subir par-dessus tout. Alors pourquoi repensait-il aux larmes qu'il avait vu sur son visage et à l'envie de le prendre contre lui ?

Agacé, le scientifique fila à la bibliothèque du bureau ou il put consulter l'album photos de la famille Castellanos. Le trio formait la parfaite petite famille heureuse qu'on pouvait lire dans les contes utopiques. Sur les photos on voyait le sourire sincère de Sebastian ainsi que son regard plein de vie qui n'avait pas encore cette férocité qu'on lui connaissait à présent. L'alcool, l'angoisse et le stress du travail ainsi que du STEM avait creusé plus rapidement ses rides et ses cernes. A ce rythme, Sebastian allait mourir et finirait comme un légume dans quelques semaines à force de se rendre malade pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ruvik aurait bien effacé Myra et Lily de sa mémoire afin qu'il se remette plus vite mais il n'en avait actuellement plus les capacités et n'était pas sûr d'arriver à modifier définitivement des souvenirs aussi ancrés dans l'esprit du détective. Il devait donc le posséder plus rapidement que prévu pour le manipuler bien qu'il fallait dans un sens lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire et de faire le deuil de son ancienne vie.

Tout était si compliqué pour le jeune scientifique depuis qu'il avait quitté le STEM. Déjà que les rapports humains n'étaient pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus, son empathie étant inférieure à la norme, et c'est ce qui lui avait causé plus d'un ennui avec sa famille. Seule Laura comptait car c'était la seule qui cherchait à le comprendre et à l'aimer sincèrement. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, il n'y avait plus eu personne pour lui… même le docteur Jimenez s'était servi de sa naïveté d'enfant uniquement pour ses fins scientifiques et il s'était débarrassé de lui dès que la première occasion se présenta. Mobius en avait fait de même, mais eux avaient atteint un niveau supérieur en martyrisant son corps pour extraire son cerveau par la force. Ils l'avaient déshumanisé jusqu'à faire de lui un simple cerveau de décoration.

N'était-il qu'un objet de consommation, une poupée bonne à jeter une fois qu'elle ne contentait plus ses propriétaires ? C'était donc comme ça que les humains vivaient… A partir de cette idée, Ruvik développa sa répulsion et son sadisme envers toutes les espèces vivantes dans le STEM, la rage d'être à nouveau coincé dans un environnement hostile et qui le rejetait l'avait entièrement et définitivement consumé dans sa logique et sa manière de vivre avec les autres. Et ce fichu détective accompagné de ses sous-fifres avaient payé comme les autres pour le simple fait d'avoir croisé son chemin. Ils prétendaient s'entraider, mais la femelle était venue dans un autre intérêt tandis que les deux autres n'étaient que des rats ignorant envoyés à l'abattoir.

Il était très facile de les séparer et de voir leur soi-disant amitié évoluer. Le plus faible d'esprit avait très vite été infecté tandis que ce jeune détective se battait comme un diable pour survivre tel un ver accroché à un hameçon, prêt à se faire gober à tout moment sans le comprendre. Bizarrement, son entêtement à sauver son partenaire avait quelque chose d'énervant et d'intriguant pour Ruvik, sans comprendre l'origine de cet intérêt. Il s'amusa à ralentir la métamorphose de Joseph pour voir jusqu'où le duo irait, Kidman s'occupant de lever le viol en tuant l'un des trois. Il comptait sur elle pour lui apporter Leslie sur un plateau et c'est ce qu'elle fit, cette fille étant presque aussi simple d'esprit que la personne qu'elle avait abattue.

En parallèle, lorsqu'il séparait Sebastian du reste de l'équipe, son envie de le suivre était plus intense que pour les deux autres, ce sentiment se développant à chaque obstacle qu'il lui infligeait tout en cherchant à le balader dans son monde sans raison particulière. Le scientifique était même allé jusqu'à lui faire écouter des enregistrements de ses travaux ainsi que son passé, comme s'il fallait que cet homme possède toutes les clés de cette histoire pour juger de ce qui était bon ou mauvais. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir qu'au final il ne le comprenait pas, et qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais : Lui qui semblait si prometteur au vu de son insoumission à Mobius tout comme à la mort n'était qu'un échec de plus…

C'est avec ce sentiment qu'il souhaita clôturer son expérience avec l'hispanique en mettant fin à ses jours de ses mains, par strangulation. Le détective avait contre tout attente réussie à s'en sortir, en réexploitant une faiblesse dévoilée dans les souvenirs offerts par Ruvik : **le feu**.

C'est avec une rage immense et un fort sentiment de trahison qu'il chercha sa mort, l'entrainant au plus profond de sa colère et de son imagination sanglante pour le battre, pourtant, là encore, le grand brun était parvenu à le vaincre et ils finirent par quitter le STEM de façon nébuleuse. Une impression d'inachevée tournait dans la tête du jeune psychopathe enfin libre, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sebastian à l'entrée de Beacon, cela lui permit de comprendre que ce n'était pas fini entre eux deux… Jusqu'à arriver à leur situation actuelle qui, il fallait le dire, avait bien changé.

De base il voulait ralentir sa recherche sur Mobius pour se concentrer sur Sebastian, cependant le plan n'avait pas pris en compte sa fierté naturelle à assouvir ses pulsions de vengeance alors que gérer Sebastian nécessite simplement du temps. Sebastian. Cet abruti devait encore pleurer dans son coin alors qu'il y avait tant à faire pour retrouver l'organisation… Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il repensa à leur agissement de la veille, se remémorant chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque soupir, chaque gémissement du grand brun qui l'avait manipulé aisément au point de le faire jouir plusieurs fois. Ruvik ignorait qu'il pouvait éprouver un tel plaisir de cette manière, dépecer étant l'acte le plus jouissif qu'il connaissait jusqu'à hier…

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ruvik pour reprendre ses esprits, remarquant l'accélération de son pouls et de sa respiration. Une bosse s'était même formée plus bas sans s'en rendre compte…

Ne pouvant pas remonter à la salle de bain de sa chambre vu que Sebastian s'y trouvait, il rejoignit la salle d'eau du bas, le grand brun ayant sans doute rangé toute ses affaires de toilettes là-bas vu qu'il s'effondrait ivre sur le canapé quasiment chaque soir… Soudain, un objet interpella le jeune blond dont il s'approcha. Un sourire énigmatique apparut alors sur ses lèvres dès qu'il l'eut en main.

La journée se passa calmement, le jeune homme était retourné lire dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à entendre du bruit en cuisine…

-Me dites pas que cet idiot compte encore boire… _Soupira Ruvik en se levant, il commençait à perdre patience sur cette routine qui ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs…_ J'ai préparé à manger dans le frigo si t'as faim…Sebastian ?!

Le scientifique fut surpris en voyant ce qu'il faisait vers le lavabo, bouteilles en main : Il vidait tout l'alcool dans l'évier après avoir rassemblé toutes celles qu'il avait dans la maison. Le détective semblait avoir pris la décision d'avancer en acceptant la dure réalité.

-Je te dois des excuses Ruvik, _commença-t-il tout en continuant de vider son stock._ Non, ce que j'ai fait n'est même pas excusable, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ce que je t'ai fait... _il tourna lentement sa tête vers le jeune homme une fois sa tâche terminée, le regard fatigué mais sûr de son choix,_ c'est tout à fait normal que tu me haïsses après ça et je comprendrais que tu veuille quitter cette…NOM DE DIEU ! _IL ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux en voyant Ruvik qui semblait soudainement sourire à la décision prise par le grand brun._ Tu t'es rasé la tête ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Le jeune scientifique croisa les bras avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, sa surprise avait encore fait son petit effet :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir une seconde fois par mes idées… Au moins tu ne pourras plus me confondre avec ton épouse, et moi je retrouve un peu de moi dans cette apparence…

 _Est-ce que...Est-ce que c'est pour moi qu'il a fait ça ? Non c'est impossible… Il a sûrement l'intention que je lui sois reconnaissant, Ruvik ne fait rien gratuitement Sebastian, ne te laisse pas avoir !_

Sebastian, d'abord un peu déconcerté, se calma rapidement et le regardant droit dans les yeux, Ruvik pouvant comprendre que la discussion qui allait suivre serait plus sérieuse :

-Je savais qu'en t'hébergeant ici les choses seraient difficiles pour moi, mais en fait ça l'a été pour nous deux… J'ai merdé en me laissant bouffer par l'alcool ces trois derniers mois mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour survivre…

-Pourtant tu as été beaucoup plus créatif dans le STEM sans avoir à finir en loque dans les toilettes, _nota Ruvik._ Choisir de me garder et de me proposer cette recherche pour Mobius m'a beaucoup intrigué, mais te voir agir comme un faible m'a déçu je l'avoue.

Ruvik savait faire mal et ne ménageait pas ses pensées, Sebastian encaissant ses reproches sans pouvoir le contredire :

-Je ne peux pas te faire confiance Ruvik, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans le STEM. Tu es un dangereux psychopathe qui tue sans ressentir quoi que ce soit pour autrui… Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent, mais plus d'une fois tu as cherché à m'aider sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je sais que tu passes ton temps à me mentir ou me cacher des choses pour me manipuler mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que le monde entier est ligué contre moi et que je ne fais que me noyer dans des choses qui me dépassent ! J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais et je poursuis ceux qui ont tout détruit de ma vie au risque d'en crever… Et j'ai fini par devenir un alcoolique et un violeur de mon pire ennemi… _Sebastian marqua une pause en réalisant la portée de ses paroles._ Je crois que je deviens fou...

 _Il se passa une main sur le visage en s'asseyant sur le canapé :_

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça en plus putain !

Ruvik écouta l'ensemble dans le calme le plus complet, très satisfait que le grand brun se confie à cœur ouvert, toutes ces informations pourront d'ailleurs toujours lui servir… Mais il fallait actuellement la jouer fine avec lui, le moindre faux pas pourrait le briser autant que ruiner toutes ses chances de le conquérir… le mieux était de tout simplement dire la vérité en omettant certains détails :

-Sebastian. Je suis en effet une personne qui a ôté la vie de centaines de personnes sans en éprouver le moindre remords, et je suis prêt à le refaire si cela me permet de détruire entièrement Mobius. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois communiquer normalement avec les gens, j'ai toujours forcé ceux qui refusaient de m'obéir puis à les tuer quand je n'en avais plus besoin. La seule personne que j'ai véritablement aimé sans condition était ma sœur, et là encore on a fini par me parler d'inceste... Je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs et je dois donc vivre comme un humain normal, alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Dans ma famille par exemple, j'étais un démon et non un enfant… Je ne comprends rien à la société que j'ai découvert en sortant du STEM et si tu ne m'avais pas amené ici je serais sans doute mort à un moment ou à un autre de froid ou de faim….

 _A ce moment, Ruvik s'approcha de Sebastian et posa sa main sur l'une de ses joues mal rasées pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

-Tu vois, moi aussi je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance et c'est cette réciprocité qui nous rapproche…tout comme le fait de forcer l'autre à assouvir nos désirs… **mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?**

Sebastian fut choqué de cette réflexion, n'ayant jamais pu imaginer cette idée comme acceptable, n'importe qui d'autres l'aurait d'ailleurs condamné rien qu'en l'évoquant… N'importe qui sauf Ruvik dont le regard brillant démontra qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

-Ruvik, _interrompit alors Sebastian qui fronça les sourcils,_ ça ne marche pas comme ça… On ne peut pas forcer les autres selon nos souhaits et les tuer quand cela ne fonctionne pas comme on veut, ce serait un chaos social comme dans le STEM et...

-Tu sais Seb, _coupa à son tour Ruvik qui ne se démonta pas de ce refus et chercha à poursuivre son monologue,_ nous sommes deux créatures qui doivent s'adapter aux autres car les autres ne s'adapteront pas à nous. Il est évidement qu'en société nous devons nous former au moule, je te l'accorde. Mais lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons faire tout ce que l'on veut ! Il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter le fait que ton entrée dans le STEM a changé entièrement ta façon de vivre, de penser ainsi que tes convoitises… je ne te jugerais pas comme pourrait le faire ta femme, Kidman, ou tes collègues de bureau… Je t'accepterais entièrement et ce ne sera que notre univers rien qu'à nous deux.

 _La voix de Ruvik se fit plus doucereuse au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il continua avec ce même ton de complicité :_

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit...tu es à moi, _il passa alors sa main dans sa nuque, lui caressant ses cheveux noirs de jais,_...et je suis à toi si tu acceptes tes sentiments refoulés qui ont explosés hier soir… tu vois comme c'est simple quand on est que nous deux ?

 _Le scientifique se recula alors un peu, ayant sentit un frisson parcourir le grand brun toujours silencieux :_

-Tu aimes le danger depuis toujours, tu aimes braver l'interdit et les lois même si cela t'a déjà causé du tort à ton travail… Avec ou sans STEM, c'était évident que tu finirais par réagir comme tu l'as fait hier, tu es juste trop peureux actuellement pour l'assumer !

Sebastian sentit comme un vertige, il savait Ruvik dangereux en pensant que c'était dû à ses pouvoirs, mais c'était bien pire que cela : Il pouvait renverser sa logique et son bon sens sans même le faire exprès !

Ruvik avait vécu en marge et cherchait à appliquer sa normalité à autrui...à lui. Ce n'était pas de la manipulation délibérée, Ruvik avait un réel intérêt pour Sebastian, aussi fort qu'il avait pu l'avoir pour sa sœur, peut-être même plus. Il méprisait et désirait avec des émotions tellement fortes qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient extrêmes. En ayant grandi sans modèle de référence, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait plusieurs degrés de sentiments entre la haine et l'amour. Le grand brun devait rapidement lui expliquer qu'il était sur la mauvaise voie, mais c'était peut-être sa chance pour justement lui montrer que sa logique n'était pas la bonne, peut-être que Ruvik pouvait être sauvé au final !

-Ruvik, _commença le détective,_ tu te trompes sur nos sentiments à tous les deux… Je sais que ça paraît con surtout après l'acte d'hier mais… Je voudrais te montrer qu'il existe parfois autre chose que le fait d'aimer ou pas une personne… L'être humain est plus subtil que ça en fait… Et ce que tu peux parfois prendre pour de la haine ça peut être de l'indifférence, et l'envie peut être juste de l'amitié…

-Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi Sebastian, _coupa encore Ruvik._ Ce que tu me dis-là ne m'intéresse pas mais je l'apprendrais pour survivre et te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le pense sur le sujet. Ça me va si tu n'assume pas notre relation, tu comprendras bien assez vite que c'est toi qui te voile la face et non l'inverse…

Lorsqu'il termina sa réplique, il vit la main de Sebastian trembler, celui-ci chercha à le cacher par réflexe, ne semblant pas vouloir être jugé par le jeune homme comme cela avait pu être le cas avec son épouse.

-...Tu es en manque Sebastian. Je suppose que tu n'as pas bu de la journée et ton corps te le fait payer. Des effets secondaires de ce genre vont apparaître ces prochains jours… Cela pourra être un bon exercice pour renforcer notre confiance mutuelle, qu'en penses-tu ? On va se concentrer sur Mobius pour te faire oublier ça et tu reviendras immédiatement ici lorsque tu ressentiras le besoin de boire à ton travail d'accord ? _Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme._ Et s'il le faut je te rappellerai pourquoi tu as décidé d'arrêter…

Sebastian remarqua qu'il parlait de ça comme d'un jeu, Ruvik aimant sans doute les expériences du genre pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans sa résistance… Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ce psychopathe pour le mener à bout du projet quoi que cela lui en coûte.

-Marché conclu Ruvik, je compte donc sur toi.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu Seb, tu peux me croire, _affirma Ruvik, toujours avec un sourire en coin._

Sur ce point, le détective le croyait sans problème bien qu'il ignorait jusqu'où ils pourraient aller avec des personnalités aussi atypiques et diamétralement opposées… mais finalement c'est ce qui rendait la situation presque comique, la vie ayant décidément un sens de l'humour bien particulier avec lui. Le duo se regarda pour la première fois avec complicité, certains que les jours à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos bien que déterminants quant à leur avenir commun.

 _(Pfiou! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à poster ce chapitre, ça fait 2 jours que je n'ai que des erreurs lors de la publication, pour m'excuser de l'attente sachez que la partie 8 est quasiment a 2 fois plus de contenu que les autres chapitres, j'espère que vous apprécierez^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian s'était attendu à souffrir les premiers jours de sevrage, et il ne fut pas déçu. Il était devenu un grand consommateur mais depuis trop peu de temps pour penser que ce serait si difficile et douloureux d'arrêter… Bien que résolument décidé à ne plus toucher une goutte d'alcool, toutes ses pensées finissaient à chaque fois par se tourner vers le moindre liquide à fort degré. Pour compenser ce manque, il reprit au boulot toutes les enquêtes irrésolues de ces derniers mois sans exception. Le second jour, il rentra précipitamment chez lui après avoir vu ses collègues boire des bières pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur patron.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas échapper à son besoin de boire : il trouva des tentations très dangereuses jusque sur la route qu'il prenait quotidiennement telles que l'ancien bar qu'il fréquentait chaque nuit ou le fameux magasin rempli d'alcool à moindre prix qui avait généré sa rencontre inattendue avec Ruvik… La gorge sèche et la jambe tremblante, il accéléra en grillant un feu rouge, rentrant chez lui en risquant de peu un accident. Il prit rapidement une douche en oubliant de saluer son locataire en train de lire du Marx. Les goûts littéraires de son épouse semblant lui correspondre suffisament pour ne pas les critiquer, c'était bien la seule chose où il n'avait pas donné son avis ici...

Après les premiers tremblements, le détective pensait que le pire était passé et avait eut le fol espoir de penser qu'il pourrait se détendre... Peine perdue !

C'est la veille au soir que les choses empirèrent. Il passa son temps à boire de l'eau et à se doucher, comme pour se purger de tout ce qu'il avait pu engloutir jusqu'à présent. Il s'était senti épié plus d'une fois, soupçonnant fortement Ruvik d'en être la cause : il devait sans doute se repaître de son état toujours plus misé nuit là d'ailleurs ce dernier se leva pour le rejoindre sur le canapé, le duo entamant alors des recherches infructueuses sur Mobius.

Le scientifique avait également décidé qu'il s'occuperait de la cuisine en prenant soin de ne mettre aucun ingrédient qui pourrait le tenter… le vinaigre de cidre passant lui aussi à la poubelle.

En ce troisième jour de sevrage, le grand brun rentra en nage, sa respiration s'étant accélérée après avoir vu un panneau publicitaire mettant en valeur une bouteille de Jack Daniels. D'après Ruvik, l'hyperventilation faisait partie des symptômes de sevrage, et il devait faire avec.

En sortant de la douche les cheveux encore humides, il put sentir une bonne odeur de fromage : son jeune fugitif avait préparé une fondue improvisée.

-C'est en quel honneur ça?

-On a plus rien dans le frigo à part du fromage et j'ai trouvé un reste de pain… Je te laisse comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé à ce résultat...

-Je vois, _dit-il en s'asseyant, le souffle court alors qu'il regardait partout autour de lui, quelque chose le gênait dans cette pièce sans savoir quoi,_ je vais devoir faire des courses alors…

- **ON** va faire des courses, _rectifia le scientifique tout en le regardant faire, le détective n'arrivait pas à rester en place._ Que fais-tu Seb?

-T'as pas l'impression que la pièce a changé ? C'est comme si elle avait vieilli au niveau des murs…

-Ah bon ? _Ruvik regarda autour de lui, n'ayant pas du tout senti de tels changements._ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas… Enfin bref, mangeons tu veux bien ? Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre…

Le duo commença donc le repas, avec un Sebastian assez agité qui n'arrivait pas à rester concentré sur le moindre sujet de conversation. Le regard plusieurs fois porté vers l'étage, il fit part de ses craintes à Ruvik alors qu'il transpirait de nouveau :

-Tu penses que Mobius pourrait nous surveiller ? Si ca se trouve ils sont au courant de tout depuis le début et nous espionnent…

-C'est très peu probable Seb, _interrompit Ruvik alors qu'il terminait le dernier morceau de pain._ Je serais déjà mort avec une balle entre les deux yeux si c'était le cas… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir un médecin ? Il pourrait te donner de quoi te soulager tu sais…

-Non, _marmonna-t-il…_.non, pas de toubib, ni d'hôpital, ni rien ! Je suis juste fatigué c'est tout… laisse la vaisselle, je m'en occuperais demain...

Il se leva ensuite pour se rendre rapidement dans le canapé, le détective avait froid et transpirait de nouveau. Alors qu'il grelottait sous sa fine couverture, il put sentir une main chaude se poser sur son front, le scientifique au regard froid était en train de prendre sa température.

-Tu es fiévreux Seb… Tu veux un médicament ?

-N...nan, _répondit faiblement le grand brun…_ Je veux juste dormir… Mais j'arrive pas à fermer mes yeux plus de quelques secondes… Je dois juste me calmer…

S'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, le jeune homme improvisé infirmier regarda longuement son complice qui était trop fier d'accepter de l'aide. Il lui proposa alors :

-Si ton souhait est de dormir, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à te détendre quelques heures avec mes pouvoirs… C'est encore dans mes moyens de faire ça…

-NON! _Hurla brutalement Sebastian en lui attrapant le bras, la peur se lisant alors sur son visage._ NON RUVIK! Tu me l'as promis !

Malgré le ton agressif, le jeune scientifique lut plus de la peur plus que de la colère sur son visage malade. C'était amusant de voir à quel point on pouvait changer pour le moindre vice…

-Calme-toi, je tiendrais parole si c'est ce que tu veux. Je voulais juste te proposer une autre alternative…

C'est sur ces mots, chacun s'endormit dans leur couchette respective. Quelques heures passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un coup de feu depuis la bibliothèque ! Ruvik se réveilla, alarmé, Mobius l'aurait vraiment retrouvé ? Il était presque sûr que l'arme était celle de Sebastian pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuse fois dans le STEM… et s'ils l'avaient tué ?

Il descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, sur ses gardes, alors que des livres s'étaient renversés bruyamment dans la même pièce d'où provenait le coup de feu. Ruvik récupéra un couteau en cuisine en guise d'arme, il ne trouva pas le grand brun durant son parcours. En s'approchant doucement du bureau où se trouvait les livres, il put remarquer que la lumière était éteinte, des grognements sourds s'échappaient à travers la porte jusqu'à entendre un hurlement...c'était la voix de Sebastian!

Il ouvrit rapidement en allumant la lumière, couteau en main, prêt à attaquer le moindre assaillant jusqu'à… Voir le détective qui mettait en joue une photo de sa femme, tous ce qui était dans la pièce avait été saccagée... Le grand brun proférait des propos incohérents, comme s'il était pris de démence :

-Je SAIS que tu me juge, ne fais pas semblant ! Toi aussi avec Lily vous m'avez trompé ! Le keeper est là! IL-EST-LA !

-...pose ce revolver Seb, _commença Ruvik_ … tu es train de délirer…

Il se méfia grandement des gestes de son collègue qui était dans état de démence assez avancé : il pourrait lui tirer dessus à tout moment.

-Ru...Ruvik? HAHA RUVIK! TU SAIS QUOI? ILS SONT REVENUS! TOUS LES MORTS DU STEM SONT LA POUR NOUS BOUFFER…. HA HA HA!

-Il n'y a personne ici Seb, tu es en train d'halluciner je te dis…

Le scientifique s'approcha de lui doucement, profitant de son fou-rire pour essayer d'attraper son arme mais ce fut un échec. Pire, Sebastian pointa l'arme sur sa tempe après l'avoir attrapé en un geste assez précis malgré son état. Se faisant plaquer contre le bureau, le jeune homme put sentir le souffle saccadé du détective, ce dernier murmura à son oreille de la même façon que lui l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt :

-C'est toi qui les a rappelé hein ? Tu as même dit à Myra pour ce que je t'ai fais…, _il pointa à nouveau le canon contre son crâne, serrant d'autant plus fort sa prise_. TU AS DÉTRUIT MA VIE !

- **Délirium tremens** , _déclara Ruvik en guise de réponse, ce charabia énervant d'autant plus Sebastian qui sembla prêt à tirer_

-ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON, ESPÈCE DE…. ARG!

Il venait de recevoir un coup de couteau dans la cuisse gauche! Ruvik ayant profité de ce moment d'inattention pour le désarmer. Il avait hésité plusieurs secondes entre prendre ce risque et utiliser son pouvoir de téléportation… Mais lui aussi avait sa petite fierté concernant sa promesse, et préféra la tenir au risque d'y perdre la vie.

Une fois l'arme en main, il frappa violemment le crâne du grand brun avec la crosse du revolver, ce dernier finissant à moitié assommé contre le sol, la jambe en sang.

Le scientifique le regarda alors de toute sa hauteur, le regard brillant sous l'excitation d'avoir survécut de justesse au pire.

-Délirium tremens, _répéta-t-il,_ c'est le syndrome de sevrage alcoolique le plus grave et le plus rare qui existe : Hallucinations, perte de repères, environnement quotidien qui devient subitement hostile, visions de choses ou de personnes inexistantes... _Ruvik s'expliquait tout en retirant chaque balle du barillet par mesure de sécurité et rangea le tout dans sa poche._ En général on en meurt sans assistance médicale… Bon sang Seb ! Tu ne feras donc jamais rien comme les autres hein ?

A l'intonation de sa voix, le scientifique semblait réjoui, il n'avait jamais vu un cas aussi intéressant que Sebastian. Il traîna ce dernier jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir bandé sa jambe, la blessure n'étant pas très profonde, puis il l'allongea dans le lit en le déshabillant.

Le grand brun avait reprit ses esprit entre temps, écoutant le diagnostic de son camarade non sans grimacer à cause des douleurs à la jambe.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Seb, alors ne viens pas te plaindre… _Poursuivit Ruvik tout en restant au-dessus de lui pour lui parler, un sourire en coin._

-Je ne t'ai rien reproché Ruvik, au contraire je te remer...ohé, tu fais quoi là?

Alors que Ruvik l'avait aidé à retirer son haut pour le coucher, fatigué, il baissa sa garde et ne remarqua pas son petit manège, ayant levé les bras sans voir la paire de menotte capturer l'un de ses poignets à la tête du lit. Le second bras finit lui aussi prisonnier dans un petit bruit de fermeture qui serait sans doute fatal au brun… La panique le prenant à nouveau :

-A QUOI TU JOUES ABRUTI?! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE! LIBÈRE-MOI!

Satisfait, Ruvik contempla l'expression confuse de Sebastian qui n'avait rien vu venir :

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais à nouveau te passer ça ? Tu me dois trop de choses pour que je sois clément encore une fois… _Il passa alors son index dans le creux de son torse musclé tandis que Sebastian cherchait à s'extirper de ce merdier en vain, les menottes étant celles qu'il emportait partout avec lui et que lui avait volé ingénieusement le jeune homme. Qu'allait-il donc lui faire à présent qu'il était à sa merci ?_

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, j'ai longuement réfléchit à la meilleure manière de te changer les idées…. _Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au ventre du brun qui se contracta, la main descendant doucement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa victime qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise_ ...Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait compenser ton manque immense...par une émotion intense ! _A ces mots, il caressa la zone si sensible du mâle soumit à sa volonté, commençant par de vagues frôlements jusqu'à le toucher de manière plus vigoureuse, le grand brun ne pouvant que gémir à cet attouchement non-désiré._

-PUTAIN! ...Te….te fous pas de moi! Tu ne fais pas ça pour me sauver mais...te venger de la dernière fois…!

Il sentit son sexe se durcir à force de persécution, Ruvik semblant avoir vite compris comment les choses fonctionnaient plus bas alors que son regard ne quittait pas le visage de Sebastian qui lui offrait une magnifique palette d'émotion.

-C'est vrai... mais cela n'empêche pas de concilier les deux, tu ne crois pas Seb ? Je vais t'offrir une nuit tellement inoubliable que tu ne pourra plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Le jeune homme jubilait en prononçant ce discours, ses lèvres se collant aux siennes jusqu'à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du grand brun. Il pourrait enfin lui montrer lequel de deux était le dominant dans l'histoire !

Sur le point de succomber, le détective parvint à rassembler ce qui lui restait de raison pour articuler :

-Il ne faut pas Ruvik, ce n'est pas sain…. S'il te plaît, arrêtes-toi là…

Ruvik éclata de rire à cette phrase :

-" **Sain** " Sebastian ? Je revêts l'apparence d'un cadavre pour survivre dans le monde réel avec des pouvoirs qui pourraient renverser le monde ! **Et tu me parles de sanité ?!** _Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de lui attraper la mâchoire, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux._ Laisse-toi faire sagement et ressent ton impuissance Seb !

Étant enfin maître de la situation, Ruvik se sentit de nouveau fort, puissant et invincible ! Il embrassa de force l'hispanique et comptait bien profiter de tout ce qui lui restait de moralité pour le réduire à néant, la nuit promettant d'être généreusement longue et instructive...


	10. Chapter 10

La sueur, les plaintes, les râles, le plaisir, l'exultation, la frustration et la jouissance. C'est ainsi que pouvait se résumer cette soirée pour le couple inattendu qui s'était formé. Ruvik avait profité de chaque seconde pour mettre à mal la raison de son prisonnier blessé et faible.

Alors que ses lèvres cherchaient à le faire taire par tous les moyens, Ruvik ne lui laissa aucune seconde de répit. Dès qu'il tentait de parler, il lui mordait le cou et le touchait avec plus de force plus bas. Dès qu'il tentait de bouger, le scientifique le plaquait plus fort contre le lit, ses dents et ses ongles servant d'armes pour le punir.

Malgré cette domination plus que totale, le grand brun se défendait comme il le pouvait, sa logique cherchant encore à améliorer cette situation qui était devenue hors de contrôle…

-Ru...Ruvik bordel !...Stop ! Stop ça tout de suite ! _Gémit-il en renversant sa tête dans l'oreiller, le souffle court alors que les doigts pervers de son bourreau l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Son membre se durcissant jusqu'à sa limite_ … Je...je peux plus…

-Oh non…. _pas si vite Seb, répondit calmement le jeune sadique qui appréciait grandement l'état du jeune brun. Il arrêta alors de jouer plus bas, tenant alors le membre au niveau de sa base, ce geste ralentissant le moment où le détective pourrait se libérer de toute sa frustration…_ Prolongeons encore un petit peu le plaisir…

Sa voix exultait de bonheur, même dans le STEM il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation, un tel ravissement et son visage réjoui confirmait ces émotions.

Les yeux pétillant de malices, il mordilla le cou du jeune brun en prenant soin de lui laisser de nombreux suçons bien visibles : A présent il sera obligé de porter une écharpe pour se cacher, cette partie de son corps devenant sa chasse gardée !

Le grand brun de son côté ne pouvait plus se contenir, le corps entièrement tendu et soumit aux exigences du jeune homme lui-même bien trop enivré pour se rendre compte que son propre sexe était en érection. Ce dernier continua sa petite torure jusqu'à soudainement sentir un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts… Sebastian avait tout naturellement craqué après un acharnement si long, son visage rouge de honte témoignant qu'il avait prit lui-même du plaisir.

-Je te hais Ruvik putain !… Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça…. C'est…

Lorsque le brun chercha à capter le regard de son amant, il remarqua un sourire extrêmement effrayant qui se dessina sur son visage, ce dernier répliquant simplement :

 **-Tu parles trop Seb.**

Au début, le détective ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à sentir une vive souffrance au niveau de son postérieur, un grognement de douleur lui échappa jusqu'à réaliser ce qu'il se passait : Le scientifique venait de le prendre littéralement par surprise, lui faisant payer chaque coup reçu plusieurs jours avant par des gestes brutes, sans doute comme lui cette fois-là… La tête lui tourna, sa vue s'embrouilla alors que les gestes de Ruvik le perturbaient au plus au point. Pourtant malgré la fatigue, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire, sa fierté d'homme étant en jeu, même s'il lui en restait peu...

Quand Ruvik tenta de l'embrasser avec force, il eut la surprise de sentir les lèvres du grand brun aller à sa rencontre ! Il s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder et comprendre :

-Tu es enfin honnête avec toi-même Seb... _Son sourire en coin s'agrandit à ce moment pour laisser deviner un visage victorieux sur le détective !_

Sebastian n'avait plus aucune crédibilité avec lui, ni aucun secret, même ses râles qui se voulaient autoritaires finissaient par devenir des gémissements de plaisir, son corps le trahissant lui aussi tandis que son membre se relevait à nouveau pour exprimer ses besoins sans exprimer la moindre demande...

Leur union formait une sorte de danse abrupte et bestiale, aucun des deux ne voulant s'avouer vaincu maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le temps sembla d'ailleurs s'arrêter pour eux, jusqu'à ce que le duo s'effondre de fatigue, Sebastian finissant enfin par être détaché.

Au petit matin, Ruvik remarqua que la blessure de son partenaire s'était rouverte, un soupir s'échappant alors de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se leva pour le soigner :

-C'est incroyable de voir le nombre de blessure que tu es capable de collecter à la seconde !

Il partit à la salle de bain pour récupérer de quoi désinfecter à nouveau la plaie et vit Sebastian émerger progressivement, le regard vague.

-Ne bouge pas Seb, _déclara-t-il avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit,_ je vais te refaire le bandage…

Le grand brun obéit en silence, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit le produit brûler sa peau meurtrie. Il le regarda faire sans mot dire, réalisant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient : Ils avaient couché ensemble, comme des putain de bêtes... et il y avait prit du plaisir bien que l'acte se soit exécuté sans son consentement. Ruvik lui-même ayant subit ça, il ne voyait pas comment le blâmer sur le sujet.

En fixant son nouvel infirmier, il remarqua le début de repousse de ses cheveux sur son crâne si blanc. Seuls quelques vaisseaux un peu apparents gâchaient la pureté de sa peau.

Perdu, il vit le scientifique terminer les soins avant de revenir vers lui et se glisser dans le lit.

Bizarrement Sebastian avait envie de l'enlacer, et c'est ce qu'il fit en passant un bras derrière lui, sa main caressant l'épaule frêle du jeune homme qui ne broncha étrangement pas face à ce soudain geste affectueux. Sans doute était-ce une récompense pour l'avoir sauvé la veille ?

-Que fais-t-on maintenant ? _Interrogea le blessé à son complice._ Tout s'est passé si vite hier et avec mon sevrage j'ai l'impression de plus rien piger…

-On ne va rien changer à nos plans Seb, _répliqua le scientifique en regardant un coin de la pièce._ On retrouve Mobius et on se venge… Pour le reste on verra en temps et en heure… _Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de rajouter :_

-Quant à maintenant…

Ruvik récupéra le portable du jeune brun et le lui tendit avec un sourire suffisant :

-...tu vas appeler ton patron, lui dire pour ton sevrage et ta blessure bien maladroite sans oublier de poser ta semaine pour récupérer. Vu les heures supplémentaires que tu effectues, il y a peu de chance qu'il te les refuse…

-Non je ne peux pas, _objecta le grand brun qui tenta de se relever péniblement._ J'ai pleins de dossiers en attentes et je ne peux pas les laisser comme ç...AH! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?

Ruvik venait de se mettre sur lui, plaquant les poignets de son partenaire au-dessus du lit et le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant d'annoncer, non sans une pointe d'autorité naturelle :

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence ce qu'on a entamé hier, _au vu de son expression, il était prêt à reprendre leur petit jeu pervers malgré les courbatures,_ _Sebastian ayant un frisson dans le dos en sentant ses lèvres fines et sa voix douce si près de son visage_... tu m'as bien compris?

-Je….ksss! Ok ! Mais lâches-moi, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire !

En analysant la situation, c'était étrange comme les choses avaient brutalement évoluées entre eux deux. D'ennemis jurés ils avaient réussi à devenir amants en moins de 2 semaines… Au vu de leur passif, ce rapport était peut-être destinées ? Après tout, ils avaient tout deux besoin de combler un vide affectif et se comprenaient mieux que personne… Cette nuit était peut-être ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mieux pour avancer… Réfléchissant à cela, le détective composa le numéro, le patron décrochant rapidement :

-Oui c'est moi…. oui je sais, en fait il y a eut quelques complications et...AH!

Sebastian eut un sursaut, Ruvik ayant profité de son moment de discussion pour descendre vers ses jambes et approcher dangereusement ses doigts vers la zone encore bien fragile du grand brun, le scientifique semblant d'humeur joueuse alors que son patron le rappelait à l'ordre :

-Sebastian ? Que vous arrive-t-il? Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore bu?!

-Non….non justement en fait...hmpf, _son regard se porta sur Ruvik qui s'en prenait à nouveau à son membre, sa langue menaçant d'attaquer à tout moment s'il ne se dépêchait pas de s'expliquer._..je..je suis en sevrage, _balbutia-t-il en se crispant, incapable de bouger après les efforts de la veille._ J'ai arrêté de boire et…

-Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! _Le coupa son supérieur alors que Sebastian fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler en sentant des lèvres chaudes envelopper sa partie. Ses nerfs et son mental faisaient de leur mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître dans sa voix._

-Oui, c'est..c'est génial! Mais je me suis blessé à la jambe bê...bêtement hmpf! Du coup je voulais poser quelques jours….Hhh... Je m'excuse de….de sortir ça comme ça... _Il serra ses poings alors que Ruvik commençait à faire de petit bruit pour ne rien arranger, son besoin d'attention en faisant n'importe quoi exaspérait Sebastian qui, dans l'immédiat, voulait raccrocher au plus vite._

-Mais bien sûr Seb, prenez-vous une semaine, même deux ! Pour une cure il vous faut bien ça! Je m'arrangerai pour les papiers, reposez-vous, vous semblez vraiment mal..

-M...merci! Au...aurevoir…

Il raccrocha d'un coup en jetant le portable sur la table de chevet pour vite attraper les épaules de Ruvik afin de le faire arrêter, sa respiration étant ponctuée de gémissements :

-PUTAIN ! … ARRÊTES TES... CONNERIES….RUVIK!...STOP! Je vais….

Mais trop tard, en se redressant pour récupérer son complice, il ne fit qu'accélérer le processus et se vida entre les lèvres de son agresseur qui ne put tout avaler, un sourire orgueilleux se dévoilant pendant qu'il s'essuyait les lèvres.

-T'avais qu'à aller plus vite, ton bavardage m'ennuyais… tu as eu tes jours alors?

-Oua...ouais deux semaines, _répondit-il, épuisé par ce type si prétentieux qu'il avait décidé d'héberger._ Mais j'ai besoin de dormir Ruvik, j'arrive presque plus à bouger…

Ruvik acquiesça à la remarque qui semblait plutôt être une demande déguisée :

-Te reposer est le but de tes congés. Personnellement je vais chercher de quoi manger, _déclara-t-il en faisant un bond hors du lit,_ tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

En quittant son cobaye affaiblie, Ruvik remarqua la banalité de leur conversation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre ce genre de vie un jour, et encore moins avec lui. Depuis hier il avait finit par comprendre que l'intérêt qu'il portait envers le grand brun était bien devenu une sorte d'amour comme il le soupçonnait. Cependant sa fierté était plus forte que les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard, et il prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter en brouillant les pistes sur ses véritables intention.

En soit Mobius était l'une de ses priorités, mais obtenir un consentement même uniquement d'ordre sexuel de son partenaire était sa plus grande victoire actuellement. Peu importe si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, de toute façon cette relation tordue ne pouvait pas durer sur le long terme. Ils en profiteraient simplement durant leur période de chasse commune avec la société secrète qui avait fondé le STEM. La suite serait pour plus tard.

Pieds-nus comme à son habitude, il descendit les escaliers le coeur léger. C'était la première nuit où il n'avait pas rêvé de sa famille, de Laura ou de l'incendie. Il avait réussi à faire une partie de son deuil grâce à ce qu'il ressentait pour le détective, même temporaire. Bien que sa vie était toujours ponctuée de drames, il avait peut-être droit à une seconde chance avec le corps de Leslie, une chance qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert mais qui serait plus heureuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. **Détruire Mobius serait sa dernière revanche sur la vie.**

 _[Bonjours à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes!^^ Ces prochains jours je ne vais sans doute pas publier de chapitres, celui-ci est possiblement le dernier de l'année._

 _J'espère que le sens que prend cette histoire vous plaît, (à vrai dire je l'improvise au fur et à mesure, j'ai largement dépassé mes prévisions... ) Dans tous les cas je vous dis a l'année prochaine pour plus d'aventures dans la fic^^]_


	11. Chapter 11

Plus les jours se succédaient et plus Sebastian était perdu. A quel moment avait-il quitté le droit chemin ? Maintenant que le manque d'alcool avait disparu grâce au 'traitement de choc par le sexe' comme le définit si bien Ruvik, le détective ne savait plus où il en était émotionnellement. Il s'était marié à une femme actuellement disparut et le fruit de leur union a finit par se consumer dans les flammes. Au fond de lui il avait toujours espéré son retour et la déception de ne pas la retrouver chaque jour le faisait boire d'avantage chaque nuit.

Toute sa haine s'était alors portée sur Mobius, sur Kidman qui l'avait trahi ainsi que sur Ruvik.

Joseph n'était même plus là pour le calmer, ce binoclard au visage impassible trouvait pourtant toujours les bons mots dans toutes les situations.

Au début il trouvait cet asiatique un peu trop péteux et pas du tout fait pour le métier de terrain. En le voyant prendre soin de son apparence, il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de bosser dans les bureaux pour pas se salir. Pourtant ce qu'il prit pour un faiblard prouva très rapidement sa valeur car sa façon de travailler était bien différente de la sienne : Joseph épluchait les dossiers jusque dans leur moindre détail et synthétisait le tout pour Sebastian et ce dernier complétait la théorie par la pratique en usant de ses talents de négociateurs… mais surtout de ses poings. Leur complémentarité faisait leur force, et malgré leur différence ils avaient finit par être sur la même longueur d'onde et n'avait presque plus besoin de se parler, seul un échange de regard suffisait quand ils passaient à l'action.

Dans le STEM, le voir se transformer en monstre était une torture pour Sebastian qui rejetait en bloc l'idée de devoir l'achever à un moment ou à un autre, surtout quand ils étaient sur le point de s'en sortir. Le pire fut en effet de voir Kidman le tuer après tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à traverser. Elle ne l'avait pas intentionnellement et il le savait, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il voulait la retrouver mais bien pour comprendre sa trahison, et surtout son lien avec Mobius. Il savait qu'en la trouvant il pourrait enfin avancer et en savoir plus sur cette organisation, mais malgré ses nombreuses recherches en compagnie de Ruvik, la demoiselle semblait s'être elle aussi évaporée dans la nature comme Myra son épouse. A croire que les femmes autour de lui avaient une tendance à mourir ou à disparaître aussi vite qu'elles entraient dans sa vie.

Bien qu'il ai toujours aimé Myra du plus profond de son être, il devait avouer que Kidman ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Sans parler de son corps et de ses formes avantageuses, cette fille au regard froid était un vrai mystère qui l'attirait. De base elle semblait trop jeune et trop scolaire pour les aider dans leur travail, pourtant elle possédait un instinct naturel et une facilité de déduction avec peu d'éléments supérieurs à la norme. Elle était faite pour être agent, mais il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point.

A partir de là, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il finirait pas avoir le même genre de désir avec un homme, et encore moins coucher avec. Rien qu'y penser était pour lui… contre-nature. Il n'avait évidemment rien contre les homosexuels, tant que cela ne le concernait pas. Avec ses origines hispaniques, il avait grandi dans un univers macho où l'ouverture d'esprit concernant un rapport sexuel avec le même sexe était prohibé.

D'ailleurs il eut l'impression à plusieurs reprises que Joseph était de ce bord et plusieurs fois il s'était retenu de lui faire quoi que ce soit comme remarque, de peur de briser quelque chose entre eux. Il ne savait pas si cela le décevrait, s'il perdrait son estime pour lui et préféra se taire sur le sujet. Il avait bien conscience que cette manière de penser était grotesque, pourtant il était incapable de changer cet état d'esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La situation actuelle le perturbait énormément, Sebastian se croyant trop 'viril' pour finir avec quelqu'un qui possédait la même chose que lui entre les jambes.

Il considérait avoir déjà trompé sa femme par des pensées un peu trop perverses vis-à-vis de Kidman et s'en était énormément voulu à l'époque, alors coucher avec son pire ennemi dans la même maison et dans le même lit que Myra lui ajoutait une culpabilité monstrueuse.

Il avait même violé Ruvik la première fois, certes complètement ivre mais cela n'enlèvait rien à l'acte. Peu importe ce qu'en dit son partenaire, ce geste était irrémédiable, et cela avait peut-être orienté le jeune scientifique sur des sentiments erronés à son égard. Ruvik en avait même profité pour le forcer à son tour et créer une sorte de balance pour soulager la conscience de Sebastian.

Avec le recul, le grand brun constata que cet idiot qui se prétend si insensible n'avait pas arrêté de l'aider, consciemment ou non. Le détective l'avait bien remarqué, Ruvik pensait à énormément de détail pour l'aider dans son travail, l'orienter sur ses choix de vie et l'avait même protégé de la moindre tentation d'alcool en s'occupant de la cuisine. Le scientifique l'aimait et Sebastian l'avait bien comprit, il avait changé pour s'adapter à lui... mais la question était de savoir si cela était volontaire et surtout si cela était fait dans le but de le nuir à nouveau ou non.

Même avec ce doute en tête, Sebastian avaient recommencé à coucher avec lui encore et encore quasiment chaque nuit. Et c'était bon. Trop bon. Ruvik avait changé mais lui aussi.

D'un autre côté, Sebastian trouvait cette relation sale, impensable dans sa tête et inacceptable pour son coeur : Il avait sali sa femme en la trompant, sali Ruvik par le viol, sali son corps avec l'alcool et il salissait à présent son esprit en faisant complètement l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait être : Un homme droit, équilibré qui aime ses proches et sa vie bien rangée.

Mobius avait tout foutu en l'air et son rapport à la vie n'était plus le même suite de cela. Après avoir tué énormément de créatures dans le STEM, il finissait par voir la mort comme une option pour achever un problème. Cette pensée ne s'était jamais muée en acte, mais Sebastian avait peur de sa nouvelle logique. En essayant de travailler comme avant, il pensait retrouver son identité, l'alcool l'aidant à calmer ses périodes de stress et d'angoisse quand ses démons revenaient. Avec Myra il avait perdu le contrôle de leur relation, elle avait dû le sentir et partir à cause de cela. La boisson était devenue sa seule amie, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'elle.

Retrouver Ruvik fut alors une bénédiction pour alimenter sa colère, il était déjà à un stade ou seul ce sentiment restait vu qu'il avait déjà été abandonné. La peur de la solitude avait été surmontée depuis longtemps grâce au whisky.

Récupérer cet enfoiré psychopathe et se défouler sur lui n'avait pas suffit, il avait failli le faire périr dans les flammes et se transformer lui-même en tueur dans le monde réel. Si sa fille imaginaire n'était pas intervenue, il aurait définitivement perdu son humanité et serait devenu comme ces salauds qu'il poursuit chaque jour pour le boulot.

Ruvik l'avait en partie sauvé à ce moment, il devait l'admettre. Il avait même fini par s'attacher à lui en acceptant le fait que c'était complètement malsain. Lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, le grand brun ne pensait à rien, son esprit étant soulagé de toutes réflexions douloureuses, le scientifique à la langue pourtant bien pendue avait cette capacité à atténuer sa douleur en toute circonstance, et avec une facilité déconcertante pour une personne censée être dénuée d'empathie.

Un soir, après avoir joui sans retenue en Ruvik et alors que Sebastian se retirait de lui, il vit le jeune albinos se lover contre son torse en l'enlaçant. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte, Sebastian étant le plus démonstratif en matière de geste affectueux dans le couple. La surprise l'obligea à baisser la tête pour regarder son partenaire dont le visage était caché. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs qui avaient bien repoussés et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, pourtant ils ressentaient tout deux ce même amour si étrange et si particulier qui faisait de leur relation quelque chose d'unique.

C'est à partir de là que Sebastian comprit quelque chose vis-à-vis de son ancien bourreau, quelque chose qu'il finit par déclarer à voix haute non sans hésiter un instant avant de le faire :

-J'ai besoin de toi Ruvik…

-Je sais, c'est qu'une question de temps avant de les trouver. On s'approche toujours plus d'eux alors sois encore un peu patient et…

-Je ne parles pas de ça !

Il vit alors la tête de Ruvik se redresser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, son regard semblant ne pas comprendre la subtilité de son discours.

-J'ai besoin de toi Ruvik, _répéta-t-il, ne sachant pas comment le dire autrement._

Un blanc s'installa alors, le scientifique mettant un certain temps pour comprendre :

-...Tu veux dire que tu m'aime ?

 _-.._.Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de toi c'est tout…

Sebastian tourna la tête gênée, un silence s'enchaînant à nouveau avant que Ruvik ne le rompe :

-Tu es en train de dire que tu approuve ce qu'on fait ? Tu accepte donc notre relation ouvertement après m'avoir si souvent dit qu'on ' _ne fait pas quelque chose de bien'_ ?

Ruvik eut un sourire en coin, s'amusant à le perturber pour voir sa réaction. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, le grand brun s'empourpra mais les propos qui suivirent furent moins agréables à entendre bien qu'ils furent que tout aussi sincère que sa déclaration précédente :

-J'ai toujours l'impression que ce qu'on fait est mal Ruvik, que je fais quelque chose de mal, que je te fais du mal… Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par me quitter et j'ai l'impression que ça va être pareil pour toi.

-... Non seulement tu parles trop mais tu réfléchis trop Seb, _répondit le second en se tournant vers lui._ Nous sommes deux bêtes qui cherchent à assouvir nos instincts tout en restant ensemble pour accomplir notre objectif commun, je ne compte pas te quitter tant qu'on les aura pas retrouvé…

-Et une fois qu'on aura réussi, que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

Le jeune albinos le regarda un instant avant de lui grimper dessus pour lui infliger quelques morsures au niveau du cou :

-Je compte les attacher et les installer dans une seule et même pièce, puis je leur balancerai de l'essence avant d'y mettre le feu. A ce moment, je te ferais l'amour en me délectant de leur hurlement et ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de leur cadavre…

Ruvik rigola en imaginant la scène, Sebastian quant à lui ne savait pas s'il blaguait ou s'il allait vraiment le faire, ce fou en était tout à fait capable…

Le scientifique remarqua que Sebastian n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse et ajouta en soupirant :

-Écoute Seb, pour le moment je sais que je veux réduire Mobius à néant, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment les choses vont se dérouler après ça… Et puis tu dis avoir peur de me quitter mais, tu sais... _il continua ses baisers dans le cou tout en glissant ses mains dans le dos musclé du grand brun, celles-ci descendant doucement jusqu'à son fessier_ … c'est plutôt toi qui risque de me laisser pour retrouver ta femme tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, on sait tout les deux que notre relation n'est pas faite pour durer…Tu es un flic et je suis un meurtrier, après Mobius tu devras m'arrêter… _Ses doigts atteignirent ensuite l'extérieur des ses cuisses qu'il écarta avec douceur…_ ou plonger avec moi dans le crime... _un sourire se dessina à cette pensée alors qu'il attrapa le membre du grand brun en le masturbant, ce dernier ne pouvant réprimer un râle de surprise et à la fois de plaisir._

-Arrêtes…

-Tu aime ça Seb, fais pas semblant ! C'est déjà en train de gonfler…. _Il lécha une veine apparente sur le front de l'hispanique avant de parler à son oreille :_ je peux t'offrir bien plus si tu viens avec moi, **mais il faudra que tu te débarasse de ta conscience…**

Ruvik accéléra plus bas, le grand brun lui attrapant le dos en hésitant entre le faire arrêter ou l'inciter à continuer, son membre devenant de plus en plus dur.

-Je…. _Sebastian eut un hoquet de plaisir et attrapa Ruvik pour l'empêcher de poursuivre._ Je ne peux pas Ruvik, _grogna-t-il en retrouvant son calme,_ je ne peux pas te suivre dans cette voie… Ce ne serait plus moi…

-Je sais, r _épliqua l'albinos sèchement en se détachant de lui pour quitter le lit._ Et moi je ne peux pas devenir quelqu'un de normal, car je ne le suis pas et je ne pourrais jamais l'être ! _Il toisa Sebastian de toute sa hauteur en lui offrant un regard noir_. C'est pour ça que je ne réfléchis pas à la suite et que j'apprécie uniquement le présent et tu devrais en faire de même ! Mais si tu y tiens tant voici ton histoire : Tout ce qu'on fait ici resteras entre nous, après Mobius tu retrouveras ta femme et tu passeras le reste de tes jours dans ce monde niais à faire des choses niaises avec elle, fin de l'histoire !

Ruvik avait parlé très vite et avec colère, la réplique semblant avoir fait mouche dans l'esprit de Sebastian qui avait sans doute gaffé en parlant du futur : Il avait juste remué le couteau dans la plaie en demandant à être rassurée par la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce sujet. Sebastian devait choisir lui-même ce qu'il ferait en sachant pertinemment le souhait de Ruvik : Être rejoint dans ses ténèbres. Le brun commença à s'en vouloir puis contempla le corps nu et maigre du scientifique se rendant à la salle de bain.

Une question lui brûla les lèvres et il l'a prononça sans le vouloir :

-Et toi Ruvik ?

Ce dernier se retourna, sa peau si blanche donnait l'impression qu'il était translucide.

-Quoi moi ?

-Pourquoi tu restes ici…? On sait tous les deux que tu as récupéré suffisamment de force pour me tuer, et je te sais assez intelligent pour disparaître des radars de Mobius à vie ou bien être capable de les retrouver avec le temps sans avoir besoin de moi, alors… pourquoi tu es toujours là ?

La réponse était on ne peut plus évidente, et Sebastian le savait, mais il avait besoin d'entendre les sentiments de Ruvik à son égard, de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui. Au fond quand il lui avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait besoin de lui, c'était probablement dans l'espoir d'avoir un sentiment partagé, le doute d'être encore manipulé l'angoissait énormément mais il avait trop de fierté pour exprimer cela clairement.

La réponse que l'albinos lui accorda fut donc révélatrice et décevante pour le brun qui espérait autre chose que ce discours :

-Je t'ai fait une promesse Seb : tu m'héberge ici et je te retrouve Mobius sans user de mes pouvoirs sur toi. Je ne fais que tenir ma parole. Les extras arrivés entre temps c'est du bonus qui rend la situation plus agréable, je le consens. A présent cesses ces questions, j'ai une usine à hacker et j'ai besoin de toute ta tête pour m'y conduire!

Sur ces mots, Ruvik partie se doucher en laissant le détective seul. Il était clair pour Sebastian que le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc ressentait quelque chose à son égard et cela était partagé. Cependant le grand brun avait naturellement un doute quand à la profondeur de ses sentiments, et cette crainte fut fondée : Ruvik ne savait pas aimer comme tout le monde, et voyait chaque être vivant comme un pion jetable.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait grandi avec une famille déconnectée de la réalité pour finir dans un STEM qui suivait la même logique. Il était naturel que Ruvik finisse par adopter un comportement et des idées tordus. Personne ne lui avait offert d'amour en dehors de Laura, et il avait fini par se dire que cela était dû au fait que ce soit sa soeur. Le reste n'était donc que des instruments à usage unique pour lui.

Bien que conscient de cet handicap social, Sebastian avait espéré être vu différemment, être une personne unique à ses yeux. Quand Ruvik lui avait dit qu'il était à lui, il l'avait crû, il pensait vraiment que ce besoin d'appartenance était sa façon de lui montrer son désir, mais en soit Sebastian n'était qu'un simple outil de plus dans sa collection. Au mieux il devait être son objet favori du moment, cette pensée blessant le grand brun qui se redressa dans le lit, une main cachant son visage.

Quand l'affaire Mobius sera réglé, il partira pour commettre d'autres atrocités afin de combler ses pulsions morbides. Ruvik n'avait plus tué depuis qu'il était dans cette maison, mais cela était temporaire, comme l'attention qu'il portait au détective. Ruvik l'avait dit lui-même : cette relation ne durerait pas, elle ne pouvait perdurer sur du long terme et c'était évident.

-Sebastian ?

Trop occupé à réfléchir, le détective ne l'avait pas entendu revenir, ni senti le petit affaissement du lit lorsqu'il s'essaya sur le rebord. Il était si maigre, si fragile, si imprévisible… Ce devrait être à Sebastian de servir de pilier, d'équilibre au duo pourtant il n'en avait pas le courage, ni la force. Ruvik venait de lui retirer sa main qui cachait ses yeux et il découvrit une brume liquide et transparente s'amasser sur ses paupières inférieures : Sebastian versa une larme en regardant son partenaire qui semblait surprit de son état.

Ruvik avait prit une douche très rapide sans utiliser de gel : il aimait avoir la même odeur que Sebastian. Il s'était ensuite passé son nouveau peignoir blanc que lui avait offert le grand brun, prétextant en avoir marre que le scientifique emprunte le sien.

Ces derniers temps il avait été très doux voir gentil avec lui. En soit il était l'un des seuls à l'avoir traité comme un être humain mais aussi comme quelqu'un que l'on peut aimer sans juger son passé. L'entendre dire qu'il avait besoin de lui avait flatté son égo au plus haut point, mais essuyer ensuite un refus l'avait vite désenchanté et même déçu.

Depuis quelques temps le moindre mot de la part de Sebastian pouvait le rendre très heureux autant que cela pouvait l'énerver, il avait remarqué que cette étrange perte de sang-froid ne se produisait que lorsque cela provenait de sa bouche.

Pendant un instant il avait espéré vainement que Sebastian le rejoindrait dans ses idéaux, son coeur s'étant accéléré autant que sa raison l'avait prévenu qu'il n'accepterait jamais sa proposition. A la réponse du brun, son cerveau avait encore une fois prouvé que la logique primait sur l'émotion. Il était évident que Sebastian ne pourrait pas combler ses attentes, il le savait et pourtant entendre le grand brun se refuser à lui l'énerva énormément bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Ruvik avait conscience qu'une telle utopie était absurde et se résigna donc rapidement à cette alternative de futur en commun en désillusionnant aussi son partenaire une bonne fois pour toute. Sa réplique se voulant cinglante et vengeresse vis-à-vis du refus qu'il avait reçu. Pourquoi diable avait-il entamé un discours aussi stérile et agaçant ?

Juste avant que Sebastian ne lui parle, il avait prit la décision de lui rendre sa liberté :

Le jeune homme ne voulait plus l'obtenir par la force et il savait qu'en le possédant mentalement il ne resterait plus rien de ce qu'ils avaient construit en commun.

En voyant les fameuses photos sur l'album de famille et tout le bonheur qui s'en dégageait, Ruvik comprit aisément que le coeur du grand brun était tourné vers sa femme et sa fille et que lui n'y avait pas sa place. Son propre coeur avait existé grâce à Laura et il était logique pour lui qu'il s'éteigne en même temps qu'elle dans l'écurie. En réfléchissant à la situation, il n'était plus qu'un monstre littéralement déguisé en homme. Même son coeur actuel n'était plus le sien.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce une fois sec, il put voir le grand brun figé, la main cachant son visage. Au vu de la position il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi, pourtant il ne bougeait plus. L'albinos s'approcha alors en s'asseyant sur le côté du lit et en retirant sa main pour voir avec beaucoup de surprise une énorme tristesse imprégner le visage de l'hispanique.

Un peu perdu, l'albinos fut incapable de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment : ce qu'il voyait était beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas se concentrer sur chaque détail de son visage, son but étant de graver à jamais dans sa tête cette expression que lui offrait son partenaire. Ce dernier commença alors à remuer les lèvres pour exprimer faiblement :

-Désolé, je...je sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Sebastian cacha sa tête dans le peignoir alors que Ruvik l'enlaça doucement contre lui, une joue se déposant sur le crâne du brun. Le scientifique ferma les yeux en inspirant lentement l'odeur de son amant en train de pleurer et les ouvrit ensuite en silence, une larme perla hors de sa joue sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine. Était-il en train de pleurer ? Lui ? Pour Sebastian ? Pour ses larmes ? C'était absurde et pourtant l'homme au cheveux blanc serra plus fort le détective en l'entendant sangloter.

Ce dernier venait de lui prouver involontairement qu'il avait conservé son coeur au plus profond de lui et cet organe qu'il négligeait n'attendait plus qu'une chose : **Que Ruvik accepte d'aimer en arrêtant de se mentir à lui-même.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque la moindre trace de larme qu'avait pu générer les yeux de Ruvik disparut, Sebastian venait de se calmer, acceptant au préalable les bras de son partenaire pour ne pas empirer davantage sa situation. Il se trouvait encore plus sensible émotionnellement parlant qu'une femme enceinte, comment pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état pour si peu ? Aimer ne devrait plus avoir de sens après avoir perdu autant… et pourtant Ruvik avait été capable de rallumer la flamme en quelques mois…sa flamme.

L'alcool avait également dû inhiber toute la peine qu'il gardait en lui pour se transformer en rage. Maintenant qu'il ne buvait plus, il devait encaisser les émotions négatives sans pouvoir cacher quoi que ce soit au scientifique éternellement impassible. Il devait le trouver si faible de son point de vue, si inutile. Malgré tout le scientifique daigna lui offrir son soutien en l'enlacant alors que le geste ne devait pas avoir le moindre sens pour lui.

Ruvik était un fin observateur, il savait à présent aborder les gens avec beaucoup de subtilité et avait apprit à réagir en fonction des caractères. C'est ce qu'il venait sans doute de faire avec le grand brun.

Cependant, aussi doué qu'il soit, il ne cherchait jamais à s'adapter avec Sebastian et ne lui faisait jamais de cadeau lorsqu'il était mécontent du détective.

Au début, Sebastian pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort avec lui vu leur passif et leur objectif commun, mais Sebastian commença à se demander si ce n'était pas simplement parce que Ruvik voulait être accepté entièrement pour ce qu'il est, sans artifices.

Alors pourquoi ce geste ?

L'avait-il délibérément enlacé car il avait ressenti le besoin de le faire en voyant Sebastian dans cet état ? Ruvik avait donc vraiment envie de lui apporter du réconfort sans chercher à l'utiliser ? Où s'arrêtait la vérité du mensonge ?

En relevant la tête, le grand brun vit le regard froid du scientifique se porter sur lui, sa maigre main agrippa calmement la mâchoire de Sebastian sans sommation. ll se pencha ensuite vers son visage et lécha les restes de larmes qui avaient coulées sur sa joue. Essuyant ses lèvres pâles, il porta à nouveau son regard sur le détective qui s'était figé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Putain t'es vraiment...Sebastian ne put finir sa phrase en se cachant une partie du visage avec son bras, cherchant à mettre une barrière entre lui et Ruvik. Le détective se sentait rougir de plaisir sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'action du scientifique l'avait surprit autant qu'excité.

Tandis que Ruvik essayait de lui abaisser le bras pour le voir, Sebastian prit les devants en attrapant ses poignées subitement.

Haussant un sourcil, son partenaire le vit faire en l'interrogeant silencieusement… le regard de Sebastian venait de changer, il semblait avoir prit une décision encore floue pour le scientifique.

-A présent je m'en fous de ce qui est logique ou non Ruvik, je te veux et je t'aurais putain, tu verras que tu voudras plus jamais partir d'ici ! Non... tu vas même me supplier de te garder ! _Déclara subitement Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils, il avait le visage encore un peu rouge, mais semblait sérieux quand à ces propos._

-Oh ? _Un sourire en coin esquissa les commissures de l'albinos qui le toisa de sa hauteur, le regard amusé bien qu'un peu effrayant. Il semblait avoir prit ça comme un défi._ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… Me garderas-tu si je tue quelqu'un ? Kidman par exemple ? Voudras-tu toujours de moi alors que Mobius veut me récupérer quitte à raser une ville entière ? Pourras-tu te débrouiller avec ta conscience ? A tromper les souvenirs de ta femme et de ta fille dans cette maison ?

-Je t'empêcherais de fuir Ruvik ! _Coupa violemment Sebastian._

Il pressa le dos de Ruvik pour le faire basculer dans le lit, à présent c'est lui qui était en position dominante, ses mains attrapant les poignets fins du jeune homme qui le regardait faire sans révéler autre chose que son petit sourire moqueur.

-On va détruire Mobius, _poursuiva-t-il_ , et... même si on n'y parvient pas on se cassera loin d'içi, dans un autre pays s'il le faut ! _Il relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur sa prise pour la poser une main sur la joue de son partenaire._ Je cramerai cette baraque si c'est ce que tu veux, et on recommencera tout ailleurs, loin de tout STEM et autres conneries ! Je te montrerai que je suis sérieux !

Toujours les sourcils froncés, Ruvik ferma un instant les yeux en conservant son sourire. Sebastian avait arrêté de le serrer mais il ne s'extraya pas pour autant, sa concentration se portant sur la respiration saccadé du grand brun. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment se stresser encore plus qu'il ne l'est au naturel. Pour seul réponse, il ouvrit ses yeux bleu et prononça cette poignée de mot :

-Je sais que tu l'es Seb. Mais on doit part…

Ruvik ne put continuer plus loin, les lèvres de Sebastian venaient de presser les siennes, le baiser se voulant long et langoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le détective se détache.

-Je te laisse prendre ta douche, je vais à celle du bas.

Une fois seul, Ruvik se redressa avec le soufflé coupé. Sebastian venait de lui faire une déclaration bien perturbante pour la personne qu'il était. Tout le monde voulait sa perte, et en dehors de sa soeur, personne n'avait voulu le garder à ses côtés… Ces paroles sonnaient comme ces promesses d'enfants qui ne seront jamais tenues, mais cela l'avait suffisamment touché pour qu'il reste sans voix quelques instants.

En partant se doucher, il posa une main vers son coeur : son poul s'était accéléré et son visage avait rougit d'après ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que des mots… Même s'il pense ce qu'il dit, cela ne pourrait pas se produire, surtout avec une telle instabilité émotionnelle… Sebastian était devenu bien trop faible pour l'aider dans sa quête, il ne serait qu'un poid au moment le plus important et surtout, Ruvik devrait renoncer à sa nature profonde pour vivre avec lui.

En ayant décidé de ne pas user de ses pouvoirs sur lui, le scientifique avait bien compris que Sebastian ne pourrait pas le rejoindre dans le sang sans risquer de la faire sombrer dans la folie et donc de le perdre définitivement. Commencer une relation entre eux semblait être une bonne idée à la base mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher autant à cet idiot mal rasé ni à prendre cette décision handicapante pour la suite…

Sebastian lui avait permit de ne plus vivre dans le passé et la haine, aimer le grand brun l'ayant alors rendu progressivement humain, trop humain. Ressentir de telles émotions n'étaient qu'un fardeau et espérer un futur avec lui n'était que folie. En s'approchant autant de cette personne, il commençait à se condamner à une vie douce et sans désir de tuer. Une vie qu'il était incapable d'avoir, il incarnait la vengeance et la colère, exister comme le commun des mortels et ne plus dominer c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Dans de telles conditions, Mobius pourrait le cueillir à n'importe quel moment sans sourciller.

Surtout que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas vraiment revenus depuis qu'il vivait avec Sebastian, à croire que vivre içi lui avait procuré une sécurité beaucoup trop importante au point de neutraliser leur utilisation.

 **Il fallait que ça s'arrête, que leur relation s'arrête.**

Sebastian attendit dans la voiture, le coeur battant. Sortir une telle déclaration n'était pas son genre et les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

Le regret commençait à le gagner, et si Ruvik se moquait de lui depuis le début ? Il avait dû bien rigoler en entendant pareil discours de la part de l'hispanique ! Surtout qu'aimer ne devait pas faire partir de son vocabulaire, alors lui faire renoncer à sa soif de destruction de l'agence pour fuir avec un ancien alcoolique et ennemi, ça ressemblait à la chute d'une mauvaise blague !

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de serrer le volant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été de très bonne compagnie avec lui, et sur tous les plans. Mais si Ruvik lui offrait une opportunité, il la saisirait et prendrait soin de lui, il se rattraperait coûte que coûte!

Il fallait l'empêcher de tuer, lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait vivre autrement que de la manière qu'avait pu lui montrer ses parents, Jimenez ou Mobius. Il devra sans doute continuer à avancer en prenant conscience de ses crimes, leurs poids pourraient même le faire plier, mais dans ce genre de moment il pourra compter sur Sebastian pour l'aider. Il ne sera pas seul dans cette entreprise. Ruvik ne sera plus jamais seul.

Lorsqu'il se fit cette promesse, ses espoirs défilaient dans sa tête, tournant celle-ci vers sa demeure lorsqu'il vit Ruvik fermer la porte et descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre. En voyant son visage neutre, le détective se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à percer son armure, et surtout le temps que cela prendra.

-Allons-y, _déclara simplement Ruvik, qui tourna la tête en direction de la vitre extérieure._

Ils démarrèrent alors en silence, le duo cherchant d'autres sources d'informations pour retrouver l'organisation.

Le grand brun l'ignorait à ce moment, mais il venait d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore cachée au fond du coeur de Ruvik. Son visage était à présent celui d'un fou dont un sourire meurtrier s'étendait sur l'ensemble le visage à présent alimenté par des ambitions de destruction.

A cause du temps passé avec Sebastian et aux sentiments qu'il avait développé pour lui, Ruvik en conclut qu'il était temps d'en finir au plus vite. Cette décision le réconciliant avec le Ruvik du STEM.

L'ironie le fit rigoler doucement : **il n'avait plus besoin de Seb grâce à Seb lui-même.**

 _Hello tout le monde, bonne année à tous^^ Je me permet de faire une petite apparté pour vous prévenir que je publie assez régulièrement (tous les jours voir tous les 2j en moyenne^^), du coup vous pouvez cocher_ " _ **follow this story"**_ _si jamais vous voulez recevoir un mail comme quoi j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et à très vite !_


	13. Chapter 13

Après avoir épluché 3 bibliothèques et 2 salles de archives en se déplacant jusqu'à plus de 100km de leur ville d'origine, le duo reprit la route du retour silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas plus avancé qu'au départ. Sebastian était en train de se demander sérieusement s'ils parviendraient à obtenir la moindre preuve d'existence de l'organisation à ce rythme.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une clairière richement garnie d'arbres et de sapins, le regard de l'hispanique se porta un instant sur son partenaire. Depuis sa déclaration matinale, il avait été très silencieux et se faisait même discret, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Sa réaction n'alarma pas Sebastian qui pensa au contraire que le scientifique prenait très au sérieux ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-On finira bien par trouver quelque chose, faut être patient… _Commença le grand brun qui chercha à briser la glace tout en se rassurant lui-même. Sa vision se redirigea à nouveau sur la route alors que Ruvik restait enfermé dans son mutisme._

L'ambiance devenait soudainement pesante, et l'anxiété de Sebastian commença à émerger. Il se gara alors sur le bas-côté un peu brutalement en faisant craquer son frein à main, une voiture passa devant eux en faisant un écart de dernière minute et klaxonna de mécontentement à l'action soudaine du brun. Il l'ignora et laissa son véhicule tourner alors que son voisin n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête dans sa direction.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ruvik ?! Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Alors que Sebastian posa une main sur son front pour vérifier s'il était fiévreux ou non, le jeune albinos daigna enfin poser son regard sur lui. Ses yeux semblaient vides. Était-il à nouveau malade ? Tandis que le détective s'interrogeait avec inquiétude, il put l'entendre répondre avec énormément de calme tout en rejetant le geste de Sebastian loin de lui :

-Je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir. Rentrons.

Le scientifique tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre extérieure, faisant alors bien comprendre à Sebastian qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part.

Ils rentrèrent donc sans échanger le moindre mot après ça, Ruvik montant à sa chambre sans manger.

Sebastian le vit faire, complètement perdu. Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour que le jeune homme au cheveux blanc en arrive à lui faire la gueule ? Tout se passait bien, il avait même rit à l'une de ses blagues le matin même. A quelle moment les choses avaient dérapées à ce point au juste ?

Il prépara une tartiflette avec les restes de pommes de terre qu'avaient fait cuire Ruvik la veille, et monta un plateau à ce dernier qui faisait encore des recherches sur le pc de Sebastian. Avec le temps, il avait fini par le laisser faire sans le surveiller, le grand brun ayant commencé à lui accorder sa confiance lorsqu'il endurait ses périodes de crises dues au manque d'alcool. Durant cette période, le scientifique l'avait épaulé tout les jours et toutes les nuits sans discontinuer, à la grande surprise de Sebastian qui s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il profite de sa faiblesse. C'est à partir de là qu'il baissa complètement sa garde pour ne sentir que du désir et une certaine forme d'attachement envers le jeune homme. Aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être, il était toujours là, toujours présent quand Sebastian en avait eut le plus besoin, dans les bons comme dans les pires moments. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce fait.

En déposant le plateau encore chaud sur les genoux de Ruvik qui le regardait faire sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'hispanique le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-A quel propos ? _Demanda Ruvik qui déposa le plateau vers la lampe de chevet avant de regarder à nouveau son partenaire, attendant apparement la suite._

-Pour ce matin. Je t'ai proposé de vivre avec moi, de fuir, mais je t'ai peut-être juste fait peur en te sortant les choses comme ça… Ou peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé et que tu as crû que je te l'ordonnais ? Je ne sais pas… Mais depuis tout à l'heure tu semble…distant. Alors...Il se passa une main derrière la nuque en regardant la couverture aux pieds de Ruvik… Je suis désolé si tu as mal prit mes propos, je voulais juste te dire que je t'...

-En effet, je ne t'appartiens pas Seb ! _Siffla d'un coup le jeune homme en le toisant du regard. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs mais son émotion aggressive se calma brutalement pour esquisser un sourire en coin._ Mais si tu veux te faire tant que ça pardonner, porte moi jusqu'à la baignoire et laves-moi, _il tendit ses bras frêles en direction du détective qui ouvrit de grand yeux surprit à sa réaction précédente,_... je verrais si tu es sérieux ou non.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme toisa du regard son partenaire, il faisait ça quand il testait Sebastian, quand il le poussait à dépasser ses limites.

Prenant cela comme un défi à relever, Sebastian se leva et fila à la salle de bain, laissant seul Ruvik quelques instants pour remplir la baignoire et l'emmener en le portant carrément en princesse. Il allait tellement bien jouer le jeu que Ruvik n'aurait plus rien à redire, ce qui semblait déjà être le cas, le scientifique n'ayant pas pipé mot depuis, sans doute trop surpris de le voir faire sans objecter quoi que ce soit.

Le détective le déshabilla une fois dans la pièce, dévoilant sa peau pâle, presque translucide. Ses cheveux blancs très court ajoutaient encore plus de pureté à son visage qui abordait de prime abord une expression d'ange innocent. Ce dernier regardait dans le vide et se laissait faire telle une poupée, sa figure inexpressive pouvant vraiment donner l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un mannequin de cire déposé là sans raison.

Sebastian caressa sa joue puis remarqua que les rougeurs sous ses yeux s'étaient pas mal estompées et que l'on ne voyait presque plus ses côtes sous sa peau. Ruvik avait donc retrouvé l'appétit en vivant ici…. Le détective ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, heureux de voir son état s'améliorer par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu connaître de lui dans le STEM.

-On en a fait du chemin ensemble depuis notre premier jour hein ?

Ayant posé cette question sans le vouloir, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Ruvik avait relevé la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier se laissa même faire quand le grand brun musclé le déposa gentiment dans l'eau tiède. Alors que Sebastian était en train de passer l'éponge de douche sur ses épaules, la main droite de Ruvik agrippa celle de son partenaire, forçant ce dernier à s'approcher de lui. Le scientifique passa d'un coup ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Sebastian et l'embrassa de force, l'entraînant de plus en plus vers lui quitte à le mouiller. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, son ordre fut sans appel :

-Fais-moi l'amour Seb, fais-moi l'amour de toute tes forces.

La demande était claire, et ne semblait pas accepter de refus. Le détective le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser à son tour en silence, retirant sa chemise tout en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du scientifique qui était déjà en train de l'emmener dans l'eau telle une sirène qui attire les marins.

Une fois nus, Sebastian plaqua Ruvik contre les parois de la baignoire tout en séquestrant les fines lèvres de son partenaire qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Le détective s'inséra rapidement en lui en passant ses mains dans son dos, chaque coup se voulant brute et violent alors que leur respiration s'emballaient au fur et à mesure des secondes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le duo accéléra, leur membre se durcissant sous l'excitation tandis que l'eau de bain débordait à chaque râle de Ruvik et à chaque geste de Sebastian.

Des griffures se dessinaient dans le dos de ce dernier tandis que Ruvik ne pouvait pas quitter l'angle du bain où l'avait coincé le détective. Après quelques soupirs, des gémissements se firent entendre, Sebastian venait de jouir en lui sans prévenir. Insatisfait, Ruvik extraya le membre hors de lui et poussa à son tour le grand brun contre la parois de la baignoire, le souffle court. Il toisa de son regard brillant son partenaire en reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, puis l'embrassa avec passion en prenant dans sa main le sexe volumineux qui venait de le pénétrer. Excité par la pression exercée, Sebastian aggripa fermement les rebords de la baignoire lorsque Ruvik commença à le caresser par quelques griffures bien placées. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction aux réactions du jeune brun avant de planter à son tour son dard en lui sans ménagement. Il n'aimait pas perdre, et même si son apparence actuelle se voulait faible par rapport à la carrure de son amant, sa fierté l'interdisait de se laisser faire. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux le même âge et la même taille de base mais en étant coincé dans le corps de Leslie, Ruvik ne faisait guère plus de 25 ans et 10 cm de moins que lui. Il devait donc redoubler d'effort pour montrer sa domination sur Sebastian.

Quand l'acte fut terminé, le duo avait reprit son souffle en remarquant qu'ils avaient vidés une bonne moitié d'eau de la baignoire. Ne faisant pas cas de ce détail, le grand brun avait prit contre son torse son partenaire, dos à lui. Il caressa sa petite épaule pâle qu'il avait tagué de quelques morsures.

Ruvik avait été différent ce soir, Sebastian le savait mais il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet de peur qu'il se renferme à nouveau dans son monde. Il embrassa sa nuque tendrement avant de voir soudainement le jeune homme au cheveux blanc se lever pour partir se coucher.

Blessé par ce nouveau rejet, le détective préféra se taire à nouveau et le rejoindre dans le lit, entendant le vent se lever pour annoncer un début de tempête dans la région. Il ferma les yeux en ayant pour dernière vision le magnifique visage endormi de Ruvik, cet homme avait su balayer plus d'une fois ses convictions et bouleverser son coeur comme personne d'autre n'avait su le faire, pas même Myra.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors que Sebastian venait de s'endormir profondément, Ruvik ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il se passa les vêtements blancs qu'il possédait en sortant du STEM et jeta un dernier regard sur son amant. Alors qu'il allait lui tourner le dos pour partir, le scientifique sentit une pression s'exercer sur son poignet : Sebastian venait de l'attraper pour l'empêcher de partir, ce dernier ayant fait semblant de dormir !

-Je savais que tu magouillais un truc putain ! Ca crevait les yeux Ruvik !

Il se redressa en tenant toujours fermement sa prise, le regard plein de reproches envers son partenaire qui n'exprima absolument rien tandis que le vent soufflait encore plus fort à l'extérieur, l'orage étant sur le point de sévir.

-Relâches-moi Seb.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends bordel !? Tu te pas souviens de notre accord? Tu reste ici et on retrouve Mobius, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis d'un coup, comme ça, hein ?!

-...Il y a que je me suis lassé Seb, de tes sautes d'humeur, de ta naïveté, de tes cris, de ta tendresse...de toi en somme. _Son regard plongea dans le sien, Ruvik ne laissait rien transparaître, son regard était à nouveau froid et dangereux. Comme dans le STEM. Sa façon de faire et ses propos crevaient le coeur de Sebastian tout en lui décochant un frisson. Le scientifique en profita pour repousser son bras mais le détective tenait toujours sa prise._

-Pour...pourtant tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent non ? On était heureux pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, tu m'as même demandé un bain et qu'on couche ensemble, j'ai…

- **Obéit comme un petit chien en effet.** Et c'est bien ça le problème Seb : tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire. C'était drôle au début de te voir te démener, te tortiller comme un ver en manque à la moindre goutte d'alcool mais maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un poids pour moi.

Ruvik faisait mal, et ses paroles étaient aussi froides que de la glace. Ses mots résonnaient dans la tête de Sebastian comme des coups de couteau qui se plantaient dans sa cervelle, le choc lui fit relâcher sa prise.

Une fois libéré, Ruvik poursuivit son discours sans montrer la moindre forme de pitié pour son ancien amant qui semblait ne pas avoir réalisé que c'était déjà fini entre eux. Il poursuivit donc son monologue :

-On sait tout les deux que notre soit-disant marché ne valait rien, mais pour ne rien te devoir après m'avoir soigné, j'ai accepté de rester un peu et de chercher Mobius. Evidemment ils ne laissent aucune trace nulle part, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : tu ne les retrouvera jamais et pour ma part j'ai toujours préféré travailler seul, surtout avec un boulet comme toi qui ne fait que me ralentir. Avoir un toit sur la tête, coucher avec toi, mimer une relation banale à deux était une expérience intéressante je le concède, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé en coin,_ mais avec le temps tu es vite devenu insipide et fade.

Sebastian se redressa, le corps tremblant en comprenant que Ruvik n'avit vécu cela que comme un exercice social, et non une histoire d'amour. Il s'approcha en tentant de l'attraper, mais Ruvik l'en empêchait à chaque fois en le repoussant.

-Tu te trompe Ruvik, vivre ce n'est pas qu'à partir de test sur les gens ou d'analyse quelconque, tu.. je sais que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour moi, sinon pourquoi tu serais resté ? C'est parce que tu étais heureux ici non ? Et puis tu n'as rien dehors, tu seras à nouveau SDF en volant un pauvre sandwich dans une superette ?! Ruvik ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça putain !

En cherchant à s'approcher du scientifique, le grand brun fut violemment renversé en arrière et fit tomber la lampe de chevet sur le coup, quelques morceaux se plantant dans sa cheville en lui arrachant une grimace alors que le regard froid de Ruvik regardait tout cela sans bouger d'un millimètre.

-... **Tu fais pitié Seb.** Je comprend mieux pourquoi ta femme est partie : En perdant Lily, elle a réalisé que vous n'aviez plus rien de commun, que tu es un bon à rien et parler avec toi est une simple perte de temps. C'était très drôle de te voir ramper à mes pieds en gémissant mon nom, mais à présent j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une personne aussi insignifiante que toi. Autant **dans le STEM tu étais remarquable,** autant **ici tu ne vaut plus rien…**

Ruvik commença à tourner les talons pour partir, mais Sebastian parvint à oublier sa douleur du moment pour attraper un bras à l'homme qui lui brisait le coeur.

-ATTENDS RUVIK, JE T…!

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le scientifique venait de poser une de ses mains sur la tempe de son agresseur et de l'emmener dans le pays des rêves.

 **\- C'est fini.**


	14. Chapter 14

Plusieurs heures plus tôt, au matin du même jour, Ruvik avait prit une décision : il devait à un moment ou à un autre quitter Sebastian. En prenant la route, ses pensées étaient dirigées sur cette séparation à venir qui le divisait entre son envie de rester et sa logique qui le poussait à faire le choix le plus raisonné, il préféra mettre ce projet de côté le temps d'effectuer ses recherches sur Mobius.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ruvik ne savait plus quoi penser, le regard rivé sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure… Quitter leur demeure commune n'était peut-être pas si urgent, après tout, un certain équilibre venait de se faire entre eux... Évidemment Sebastian partait trop loin concernant l'avenir, mais peut-être parviendraient-ils à…!

Soudain le jeune albinos interrompit ses pensées et regarda avec plus de sérieux le rétroviseur extérieur de la voiture en plissant légèrement les yeux : Cette voiture derrière eux… Depuis leur départ en ville, elle les avait suivi sans discontinuer… Cela pouvait être un hasard, mais le mieux était d'être prudent et de vérifier ses soupçons au plus vite, le temps leur était compté si c'était bien un espion !

User de ses pouvoirs en dehors de la maison et non dirigés sur Sebastian ne constituait pas une trahison se dit le jeune scientifique, surtout si c'était pour les protéger. Ruvik se concentra alors pour offrir une illusion suffisament effrayante au chauffeur afin qu'il quitte la route. Il imagina une créature mi-loup mi-humaine à la gueule grande ouverte qui chercherait à avaler le conducteur en crachant du sang et des vers parasites… Alors qu'un sourire allait gagner ses lèvres en imaginant la suite du scénario, le jeune homme fut très vite désenchanté : **rien ne s'était passé.**

Rien du tout, pas même un début d'illusion. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis plusieurs jours, il avait récupéré suffisamment de force et comblé assez de fatigue pour pouvoir au moins créer une petite illusion comme celle-ci !

La voiture continuait de les suivre et il était incapable de l'arrêter. Et si le type se mettait soudainement à tirer? Il ne pourrait rien faire… Le scientifique s'agita intérieurement. Depuis qu'il était avec Sebastian, plus rien n'allait comme il voulait. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs lui parler, mais la tête du scientifique était trop occupé à chercher une solution.

Lorsque le détective se gara, Ruvik put constater que l'autre véhicule poursuivait sa course… Ce n'était donc pas un agent de Mobius venu pour les tuer.

A cette conclusion, un début de soulagement allait s'extraire de sa bouche jusqu'à soudainement sentir la main de Sebastian se coller à son front, le geste doux l'obligeant à le regarder.

 _ **Tout est de sa faute !**_

Sans savoir comment, le grand brun était parvenu à le rendre faible et vulnérable.

Ses doutes précédents vis-à-vis de son partenaire venaient d'être clôturés définitivement par cette épisode, le choix de Ruvik étant sans appel : il partirait ce soir-même, le plus vite étant le mieux. Après tout, continuer de vivre avec lui serait courir à sa perte. Si cet inconnu derrière eux avait été un agent de Mobius, ils seraient sans doute mort sans avoir rien pu faire… Ce n'est pas dans la faiblesse qui vivrait Ruvik, il en était hors de question, plus jamais ça !

Une fois de retour chez lui, le scientifique continua de réfléchir et eut droit à un repas de roi de la part du grand brun. Pourquoi était-il devenu si attentionné à son égard alors qu'il lui avait fait traverser l'enfer ? Pourquoi ce geste banal lui faisait autant plaisir quand cela venait d'être préparé par cet idiot, sans doute à mille lieu de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Et surtout, depuis quand avait-il autant baissé sa garde et acceptait-il une proxémie aussi importante sans chercher à profiter de Sebastian ?

Ruvik alla de surprise en surprise lorsqu'il l'entendit s'excuser. De quoi pouvait-il bien se faire pardonner ? Le voir aussi embêté et tourmenté lui faisait mal au coeur sans savoir pourquoi… le scientifique s'était-il entiché à ce point ?

En l'écoutant parler de fuite et de son désir d'être pardonné, Ruvik voulu croire à un happy end et hésita un instant à tout lui dire, à lui révéler ses craintes et son ambition de fuir…

 _ **Ne me dis-pas que tu es en train d'espérer qu'une âme aussi droite et juste que Sebastian va t'aimer sans condition ?**_

Une voix féminine qu'il avait longtemps enterré au fond de son coeur apparut brusquement sur une ton de reproches :

 _ **Allons Ruvik, personne ne veut d'un monstre qui a les mains maculées des pires crimes que la terre ait commis ! Comme le disait papa, tu es une créature râtée de Dieu et personne ne peut s'approcher de toi sans être répugné par la noirceur de ton âme.**_

Le rire moqueur de sa jeune soeur résonna dans sa tête, elle venait de balayer sa part d'humanité qui lui avait laissé quelques secondes.

 _ **Le monstre que tu es ne pourra jamais redevenir homme à nouveau, tu n'as jamais mérité ce statut et tu n'en as pas besoin petit frère… Car nous serons toujours ensemble dans les flammes du péchés, et cet homme compte juste te posséder pour mieux te détruire ! Il pense déjà que tu es sa propriété !**_

Alors que Laura éclatait à nouveau de rire, une sorte de blanc se forma dans la tête de Ruvik qui chercha à faire taire la voix de sa soeur. Le détective, de son côté, continua de se justifier alors que son partenaire fronça les sourcils sans l'écouter. Ruvik se dégoutait lui même : Être aussi faible pour espérer de telles choses n'étaient pas acceptable ! Sa soeur avait raison, il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose aussi évidente ? Quelque chose se brisa en lui, il ne serait pas à Sebastian, il ne l'appartenait pas et ne dépendra jamais de personne pour vivre ! A cette pensée, Ruvik exprima agressivement ce fait à Sebastian, cette remarque étant prononcés plus pour lui-même que pour le détective.

Juste après, une idée traversa son esprit et le détendit : Il n'avait qu'à générer une dispute pour clôre leur relation en lui demandant n'importe quoi. Le scientifique s'amusa donc à tester Sebastian en lui proposant un bain et un traitement royal. En ordonnant cette idiotie, il s'attendait à être repoussé et à créer un semblant de dispute qu'il pourrait progressivement aggraver jusqu'à briser leur amour par la haine. La colère étant un sentiment qu'il maîtrise parfaitement, surtout lorsque c'était celle du grand brun.

Prêt à gérer ce différent, le grand imbécile brun répondit pourtant à ses attentes sans sourciller en l'entraînant au bain ! Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais les choses comme le désirait Ruvik lorsqu'il le souhaitait ?

Il sentit par la suite la main chaude du grand brun caresser son visage une fois dans l'autre salle. Le scientifique releva les yeux et retrouva le sourire chaleureux de l'hispanique, il l'avait déjà vu par le passé, lors de son premier cauchemar ici. Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme qui avait encore envie de lui… Une dernière fois… Il voulait enregistrer chaque parcelle de son corps en lui, et c'est ce qu'il fit avant de partir cette nuit, avant la fin...

Lorsque l'instant fatidique se produisit, Ruvik avait décidé de partir silencieusement pendant qu'il dormait. Mais là encore Sebastian ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile, et il dû cracher tous son venin pour le briser. Il dû même user de son pouvoir en y mettant toute son énergie pour le faire taire. Rien n'était jamais facile avec lui... Une fois évanoui, Ruvik vit une larme descendre le long de la joue de son partenaire endormi pour s'écraser sur sa main qui avait effleuré sa tempe.

-C'est fini Seb, _conclut-il._

Il l'allongea dans le lit et lécha son unique larme. Habituellement salée, celle-ci avait quelque chose d'amère…

Il retira les bris de verre plantés dans le pied du grand brun puis récupéra les clefs de sa voiture : A force de voyager avec lui, il avait comprit dans les grandes lignes comment fonctionnait le véhicule.

Une fois dedans, il jetta un dernier regard sur cette maison qui lui rappela un instant son ancienne demeure. A présent, il devait partir, le plus loin d'ici. Il démarra donc en trombe, la pluie s'écrasant brutalement sur le pare-brise en laissant à Ruvik un sentiment de malaise indescriptible. Son coeur battait vite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait et son ventre lui faisait mal. Ces symptômes devaient représenter un sentiment particulier, mais le scientifique ne voulut pas savoir lequel.

Après une heure de route qui lui semblait être des années, Ruvik chercha à se rendre à nouveau dans la ville qu'ils avaient visités le matin-même, juste avant l'incident de la voiture. Il espérait retrouver celle qui les avait hypothétiquement suivit et avait retenu le modèle ainsi que sa plaque d'immatriculation.

Après quelques recherches dans la base de données policière lorsqu'il était rentré chez sebastian plusieurs heures plus tôt, il pût récupérer les informations désirées et savait précisément où cette personne habitait en comptant aller à sa rencontre.

A ce moment-là trois options s'offraient à lui :

-Soit le profil inscrit dans la base de donnée était complètement faux et il ne trouverait rien, cela prouvant que Ruvik et Sebastian étaient surveillés par Mobius.

-Soit il le trouverait mais devrait se battre avec pour obtenir des réponses si c'était bien un espion.

-Soit sa paranoïa le trompait et il rencontrerait un innocent qu'il devra tuer pour le garder sous silence.

 **Tuer…** depuis qu'il avait été récupéré, il ne ressentait plus ce besoin morbide de s'en prendre aux gens ou d'expérimenter leur corps. En sortant du STEM sous les traits de Leslie, il avait déjà sentit quelques changements s'opérer en lui. Était-il en train de mourir à petit feu ? En plus de Sebastian, il était lui-même en train de se perdre, d'oublier sa propre identité, il avait même failli enterrer définitivement Laura en faisant son deuil…

Allait-il quitter les flammes de la haine qui l'anime pour une autre personne que lui-même ? L'idée de ne plus exister sans avoir appliquer sa vengeance sur le monde l'horrifia. Les humains devaient payer, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Toujours sous la pluie, Ruvik atteignit la clairière ou s'était garé Sebastian, la personne qu'il cherchait vivait à cet endroit, un peu en retrait de la ville la plus proche. Le scientifique ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour un interrogatoire.

Lorsqu'il se gara, il n'y avait pas la voiture, et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Une fois dehors, Ruvik s'approcha vers la fenêtre : l'intérieur était habitée, quelqu'un vivant bien ici. Si c'était la personne qu'il cherchait, l'adresse était la bonne mais il devrait attendre son retour.

A présent tous ses sens étaient en éveils : il n'avait plus ressenti cette insécurité depuis qu'il vivait avec Sebastian. L'excitation générées par un éventuel danger d'être attaqué à tout moment revenait l'habiter, le scientifique retrouvant peu à peu de sa paranoïa qui aiguisait ses pulsions meurtrières. Son sang pulsait dans tout son corps, son cerveau avait des fourmillement qui stimulait son attention. Son envie de retrouver cet inconnu fit accélérer son coeur et, lorsqu'il posa une main sur la porte d'entrée, Ruvik se téléporta à l'intérieur : ses pouvoirs étant à nouveau opérationnels !

 _C'était donc bien Sebastian le problème… Mais comment ?_

Mettant de côté la réponse à cette question, le scientifique ferma la paume de sa main, un rictus mauvais déformant son visage. Il s'asseya dans un coin sombre de la pièce et attendit, tapi dans l'ombre, le retour de sa proie qu'il comptait éviscérer avec lenteur lorsqu'il aurait fini son interrogatoire.

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus ses pensées redevenaient logique et claires dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de s'être réconcilié avec lui-même en prenant le choix de quitter le détective. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu autant accepter un tel mode de vie ? Ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, vouloir être aimé, être rassuré, c'était comme cracher sur tout ce qu'il avait bâti jusqu'à présent, comme brûler toutes ces années de recherches à cause de quelques semaines de batifolages sans intérêts.

Ruvik prit à nouveau du recul sur cette histoire, se détachant de plus en plus de sentiments qu'il avait fait naître ces derniers temps en les noyant dans sa raison :

Ruvik ne pourrait jamais retourner à une vie normale et il ne l'avait jamais désiré contrairement à ce qu'avait voulu lui faire croire le grand brun. Cet idiot l'avait entraîné dans son utopie et il avait failli réussir. Il ne devait plus jamais l'approcher, et heureusement pour lui, Sebastian ne pourrait jamais le retrouver. Le scientifique avait déjà gagné du temps en l'assomant et en lui volant sa voiture.

Le jeune homme devait aussi penser à l'organisation. Mobius finirait à nouveau par le rechercher, mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs Ruvik se sentait de nouveau invincible. Le monde n'attendait plus qu'à trembler face à la vague de terreur que l'albinos comptait engendrer. Et son châtiment commencerait avec cet inconnu qui servirait de premier sacrifice à sa folie, **qu'il soit innocent ou non.**

 _Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'avoir suivi l'aventure jusqu'à ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment que j'ai à l'écrire^^_

 _Petite info : Jusqu'à présent j'avançais en improvisant pas mal la suite mais je viens d'avoir un ligne directrice sur l'avenir de notre duo. Cela engendra une saison 2 qui sera l'après the Evil Within 2. Du coup_ _**je vous invite à également regarder le second jeu vidéo avant ma seconde saison.^^**_ _J'ignore à partir de quand elle va se faire, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. D'içi-là bonne lecture._


	15. Chapter 15

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à attendre, les yeux rivés sur la porte, Ruvik entendit enfin une voiture arriver. Il avait garé la sienne un peu en retrait, la victime en devenir n'avait aucune chance de la voir, surtout en pleine nuit et sous la pluie battante.

En montant les marches, l'homme fredonnait une chanson que ne connaissait pas le scientifique. Ce dernier comprit rapidement que sa victime était ivre et avait dû passer une partie de sa nuit au bar ou chez des amis : il manqua plus d'une fois de perdre l'équilibre tout en ne parvenant pas à passer la clef dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée.

En plus d'être un ivrogne, la personne devait être un gros fumeur car la maison empestait le cigare cubain, la même marque que son père à l'époque lorsqu'il se détendait dans la bibliothèque après avoir corrigé son jeune fils quand l'envie le prenait.

Agacé d'attendre, Ruvik plongea sa main à travers la porte et le fit traverser jusqu'à lui pour le faire rentrer, la surprise étant totale pour le propriétaire qui tomba sur le sol de son salon. A moitié assommé, il se retourna pour voir cette silhouette étrange qui s'était introduit chez lui.

-BORDEL MAIS QU'EST CE QUE… QUI ÊTES-VOUS?! QUE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ MOI?!

L'homme ne put en dire d'avantage, des barbelés l'attrapant pour le plaquer contre le canapé, les ronces artificielles se plantant dans sa peau pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Il hurla de douleur alors que sa chair se peignait progressivement en rouge vif pendant que Ruvik allumait la lumière.

-Silence, _interrompit Ruvik qui resserra sa prise en le saignant encore plus,_ je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un porc dans ton genre !

Le type gémissait comme un animal à l'agonie, il commençait même à se faire dessus quand Ruvik s'approcha, écoeuré à la vue de cette personne qui n'avait absolument aucune classe. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir qu'il n'appartenait pas à Mobius. C'était juste un buveur futile bon à jeter, quelle déception après avoir attendu autant et obtenu si peu de satisfaction ! Au moins il avait put retrouver entièrement ses pouvoirs en n'ayant rien perdu de leur manipulation.

-Que...qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! _Commença le type qui se mit à pleurer._ Si vous voulez mon argent, il y en a dans mon portefeuille !… Je n'ai rien de plus je vous jure… S'il vous plaît... laissez-moi partir je vous en prie ! Libérez-moi par pitié !

Le scientifique roula des yeux, il n'était qu'un déchet de plus dont il devait se débarrasser… Il partit en cuisine récupérer un couteau, le type pâlit en le voyant revenir armé, et commença à hurler. Le regard de Ruvik brillait tel un animal sur le point de se repaître de son futur repas, et abaissa son bras pour le poignarder. Pourtant Ruvik s'interrompit à la moitié du chemin, l'homme ayant fermé les yeux en continuant d'hurler sans savoir ce qui se passait.

-Mais qu'est ce que ? _bredouilla le scientifique qui vit sa main puis son bras entier trembler._

Il tenta de se calmer mais fit tomber son arme en faisant un pas en arrière. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il transpirait en respirant très vite. Il tenta de se reprendre et récupéra le couteau en tentant à nouveau de poignarder sa victime sans réussir... Il essaya encore et ce fut une nouvelle fois un échec.

Je... n'arrive plus à tuer ! _Conclut le jeune homme qui se retrouva démuni, il ne pouvait qu'hurler au visage de sa victime._

-POURQUOI JE PEUX TE BLESSER MAIS PAS T'ACHEVER, HEIN ?! TU N'ES QU'UNE LARVE QUI PULLULE SUR CETTE PLANÈTE ! TU NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE ! POURQUOI ?!

Son regard lançait des éclairs, il était prit entre sa rage de sévir et son impuissance physique. Un long silence s'enchaina alors, les cris de Ruvik ayant fait taire l'ivrogne qui n'osait même plus respirer. Le scientifique tenta de retrouver son calme sans succès, sa tête se bousculant de questions en faisant les cent pas autour de sa proie immobile.

-Il doit y avoir une raison, _déclara-t-il…_ Serait-ce le corps de Leslie qui m'empêche de me mouvoir comme je le souhaite ? Impossible, cela voudrait dire qu'il reste une partie de sa conscience en moi et je suis sûr de l'avoir entièrement évincé dans le STEM…Et puis je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs contre Mobius lors de leurs assauts pendant ma fuite. Non, le plus logique serait lors de ma rencontre avec Sebastian… Il m'aurait drogué ? Peu probable, il n'était lui-même pas sûr que mes pouvoirs étaient restés… Serait-ce d'ordre psychologique alors ? C'est une possibilité, dès que j'ai commencé à vivre chez lui tout s'est dégradé…

Alors que le scientifique réfléchissait, la nuit commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à un début de matinée pluvieux, les nuages gris offrant une atmosphère aussi lourde que ce qui se passait dans la maison du captif, à présent à bout de force.

-Peu importe, _murmura Ruvik en récupérant encore une fois le couteau, sa main recommençait à trembler alors qu'il pointa la lame en direction de sa victime,_ je vais te trancher sans chercher à te tuer, puis je vais appuyer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tu te vide de ton sang ! _Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors au niveau de ses lèvres._ Comme ça je ne te tue pas directement, et je vais pouvoir progressivement retrouver toutes mes capacités… Je dois juste effectuer ma guérison par étape !

Déterminé à en finir, il déposa le couteau au niveau de la joue du type qui se remit à gémir. Ruvik essaya d'appuyer plus fort pour trancher sa chair mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Ce devait être un cauchemar !

-POURQUOI BON SANG ?!

L'albinos jetta le poignard au sol, sentant le désespoir l'envahir ainsi que la perte de toutes ses ambitions… S'il ne parvenait plus à tuer, comment pourrait-il asservir le monde ?

 _ **Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux plus tuer Ruben, après tout, tu peux toujours dominer…**_

Réalisant la portée de cette phrase que Laura venait de lui souffler, Ruvik releva la tête et libéra le type qui s'effondra au sol. Ce dernier voyait à contrejour son agresseur dont le visage était indéchiffrable. Soudainement, l'ivrogne sentit sa vue se brouiller, et une énorme douleur le lancer de l'intérieur. Ses boyaux se tordirent alors que du sang s'extraya de ses yeux et de bouche, cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à baver… Au bout d'une minute, le type ne pouvait plus qu'émettre des cris rauques alors que se peau prenait des teintes ternes et que son corps se raidissait. Ruvik l'avait transformé en une sorte de zombie qu'il définissait lui même comme des "hantés".

Le scientifique le regarda donc se redresser, prêt à obéir à tout ce qu'il lui dirait. A défaut de pouvoir tuer, il pourrait posséder n'importe qui et les laisserait s'entretuer une fois qu'il en aura suffisament transformé.

-Bien, tu vas commencer par dévorer tout ce qui te tombera dessus sans exception, je vais me rendre dans la prochaine ville pour t'offrir de futurs compagnons qui t'aideront dans ta tâche… Entre temps il faudra que je trouve une solution pour régler ce "problème" de meurtre… _Il ne put poursuivre qu'un intrus le dérangea brutalement dans ses réflexions:_

 **-Oh non, tu n'iras pas plus loin Ruvik, je t'empêcherais de replonger dans ce cauchemar !**

Le scientifique n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui était son opposant. Cependant il se retourna quand même pour soutenir son regard nerveux, Sebastian tenant son revolver en joue en direction du jeune homme.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me retrouverais aussi vite Seb…surtout sans véhicule à portée de main...

-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi Ruvik, et pour le moment je dois te ramen….HMPF!

Le détective manqua de se faire attraper par le zombie, il l'esquiva juste à temps en l'assommant contre la porte. La créature allait bientôt se réveiller, mais il aurait la paix au moins quelques minutes. Alors qu'il se retournait en direction de Ruvik, ce dernier venait de se téléporter dans son dos et lui récupéra son arme en quelque seconde avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Ruvik remarqua que le grand brun avait du mal à rester droit… Il avait dû se réveiller beaucoup plus vite que son corps le souhaitait et devait lutter pour rester debout.

-Je crois que j'ai comprit ce qui se passe Seb, _murmura le jeune albinos qui empêcha son nouvel esclave d'attaquer son ex-amant._ Je dois te tuer car tu es la solution à mes problèmes...

-Qu'est ce que tu me baragouine encore Ruvik ? Je ne suis pas là pour te créer des problèmes, mais pour te sauver abruti !

-Justement Seb… _il utilisa le couteau qu'il avait récupéré précédemment pour planter son adversaire à l'épaule, sa main tremblant comme jamais. Le grand brun hurla de douleur et de surprise à cet acte._ C'est parce que tu fais ça que tu es train de me tuer à petit feu… Tout est de ta faute !

Il planta son arme au même endroit, le sang jaillissant de plus en plus alors que le scientifique fou était pris de tremblements énormes qui ne l'empêchaient plus d'attaquer, son regard s'étant éteint avec son âme.

 _ **Tu ne peux pas le tuer Ruben, mais tu peux le blesser ! Il finira bien par se vider de son sang !**_

Sa soeur l'encourageait à poursuivre son geste, elle lui donnait la force d'assener les coups en ignorant ses sentiments. Il allait encore le poignarder mais le détective le repoussa pour fuir dans la forêt en titubant. Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir pour lui était de fuir le plus loin possible !

Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'entama alors, un sourire d'excitation parcourut les lèvres de Ruvik qui partit à sa recherche par téléportation. Tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à le tuer ou à le blesser grièvement, ses pouvoirs acceptaient de lui obéir. Il avait l'impression de jouer à cache-cache comme il le faisait avec sa soeur enfant.

Heureux de vivre une situation qu'il maitrisait entièrement, il s'amusa à créer des obstacles avec ses barbelés pour orienter le brun dans une seule direction, la capture se voulant plus drôle qu'en lui laissant trop de liberté.

Le grand brun de son côté chercha à fuir, mais sa blessure à l'épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, ainsi que celle à son pied qui ralentissait sa course.

Lorsque Ruvik l'avait endormi de force, le détective avait rêvé à nouveau de Myra et de Lily, le songe se voulant des plus utopiques. Pourtant aussi heureuse qu'était cette illusion, Sebastian avait sentit que quelque chose clochait, que ce n'était pas la réalité. Sa fille s'était même rapprochée et lui avait chuchoté :

" _ **Tu dois vite te réveiller papa, ou tu ne pourras plus le sauver."**_

Juste après, le grand brun s'était réveillé péniblement dans son lit. Ruvik était parti. Définitivement.

Alors que le désespoir commençait à le prendre à la gorge, une petite douleur à son pied dirigea son attention sur le pansement que lui avait fait le scientifique. Pourquoi faire ce geste bénin s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Évidemment que Ruvil l'aimait et qu'il avait peur. Son acte était un S.O.S auquel le grand brun devait répondre au plus vite, sinon il perdrait à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aime sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

-Cet abruti... _Siffla Sebastian en serrant les dents,_ il se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de se foutre en l'air tout seul le con !

Ni une, ni deux, le détective récupéra son portable et activa son système de géolocalisation. Heureusement qu'il avait placé un traceur dans chaque vêtement de Ruvik "au cas où", son instinct de flic et sa paranoïa l'ayant grandement aidé sur ce coup !

En sortant, il récupéra l'ancienne voiture de son épouse. Elle en avait acheté une alors qu'elle détestait conduire et prenait le plus clair de son temps les transports en commun. L'achat avait généré une dispute au sein du couple, mais Sebastian devait admettre qu'aujourd'hui cela lui sauvait la mise ! Il n'aurai jamais imaginé que Ruvik serait capable de conduire sans jamais avoir pratiqué de sa vie, ce gamin turbulent était pleins de surprises lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Tandis qu'un énième mur de ronces artificiels se dressa pour faire tomber des arbres sur son chemin, le grand brun dû brutalement arrêter sa course : un immense ravin meurtrier se présenta à ses pieds. Il se retourna et vit Ruvik s'approcher calmement dans sa direction, le regard éteint en tenant toujours son couteau maculé du sang.

-Tu ne peux plus fuir Seb, laisse-moi en finir une bonne fois pour toute…

-Arrêtes tes conneries Ruvik ! Si tu me tue, tu ne pourras plus être sauvé, ce sera vraiment la fin tu pige?! Tu peux encore tout recommencer, il suffit juste que tu viennes avec moi et je te montrerai comment faire !

Le grand brun hurlait dans la panique, il craignait pour sa vie mais aussi pour celle de son partenaire, le moindre faux pas le perdrait à jamais. Et il ne voyait pas qu'il était en train de réduire un à un tous ses espoirs d'être sauvé pour mieux fuir dans le désespoir. Sebastian devait le sauver et aucun erreur n'était admise à présent !

Ruvik l'attrapa au même moment par les jambes à l'aide de ses ronces et l'immobilisa, le grand brun n'ayant plus que sa voix pour seule arme :

-Peu importe ce que tu dis, tu es encore prisonnier de ton passé Ruvik ! Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que vivre vaut le coup putain ! C'est trop facile de se cacher comme ça!

Alors que le scientifique allait à nouveau lui assener un coup de couteau, il se figea en tuant du regard sa nouvelle victime. Sebastian venait de capter son attention.

 _ **Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit,**_ _répliqua Laura qui sentit l'hésitation de son frère,_ _**il cherche juste à gagner du temps pour sa misérable vie !**_

Pourtant Ruvik n'écouta pas, sa fierté venait d'être touchée et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation :

-Je ne me cache pas Seb, au contraire c'est toi qui rêve ! C'était évident que les choses se termineraient de cette manière !

\- Bien-sûr que si tu es un dégonflé! _Répliqua vivement le grand brun complètement trempé par la pluie._ Juste parce que tu ne sais plus vivre comme un être humain normal, tu détruis tout ce qui peut t'apporter du bonheur parce que tu n'assume pas tes sentiments !

Un silence s'installa alors quelques instants. Les propos de Sebastian raisonnèrent dans la tête de l'albinos tandis sa soeur essaya d'interrompre ses pensées, mais Ruvik prit les devant sans lui laisser une autre chance de le manipuler :

-Tais-toi Seb, ne parle pas comme si tu savais de quoi j'ai besoin ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir vécu dans le STEM et dans la famille où j'étais, ni d'être traité comme un objet une fois que l'on a plus besoin de mes services ! TU NE SAIS RIEN!

Il commença à abaisser son bras pour trancher le coeur de son vieil adversaire, son bras tremblant sans discontinuer jusqu'à s'arrêter aux premières questions de Sebastian :

-Si je suis si bête, alors pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as montré tes souvenirs dans ce manoir ? Tes expériences scientifiques ? Les pistes audios sur tes recherches ? La trahison de Jimenez ainsi que de Mobius hein ? Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as montré tout ca? Pourquoi Ruvik ?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN! _Hurla l'albinos en se tenant la tête, il lâcha le couteau._ J'EN SAIS RIEN! ARRETES DE ME POSER TOUTES CES QUESTIONS! ARRETEZ DE ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE!

-...Je t'aime Ruvik, d _éclara simplement Sebastian au jeune homme qui s'était figé, tête tournée vers le sol._ Je ne veux pas que tu foutes à nouveau ta vie en l'air à cause de ta vieille rancoeur, à cause de Mobius ou de ta famille… Tu as le droit d'être heureux et qu'on t'aime, je t'aime Ruvik, même en connaissant tous tes travers ! Alors laisse-nous une putain de chance ! Laisse-nous essayer avant de décider seul que c'est mort !

En état de choc, Ruvik ne savait plus quoi faire en regardant son couteau. Personne n'avait cherché à le rassurer ou à lui dire qu'il avait le droit de vivre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant qu'on lui offre une seconde chance alors qu'il avait déjà tout gâché ?

 _ **Tues-le**_ , souffla Laura dans un dernier effort avant que sa voix disparaisse peu à peu : Sebastian avait beaucoup trop perturbé l'albinos pour qu'il puisse faire perdurer l'illusion de sa soeur dans sa tête.

Le détective regarda avancer le scientifique sans bouger, même libre son corps n'avait plus de force alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Ruvik releva la tête dans sa direction, son regard dévoilant à la fois de la peur, de la peine et de la douleur.

Le pauvre devait être complètement perdu, personne ne lui avait montré comment vivre normalement, personne ne lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de faire des erreurs… Sebastian poursuivit sa déclaration en s'adressant à lui avec énormément de douceur :

-Tu sais, tu peux te tromper et tout reprendre à zéro et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible si tu demande de l'aide parce que tu es perdu... _le détective leva péniblement son bras pour caresser sa joue tendrement, lui laissant une marque de sang sans le vouloir_. Et puis, tu peux pleurer sans avoir à cacher ton visage quand je suis là…

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sebastian qui voyait son partenaire au bord des larmes, il avait réussi à briser sa carapace et à passer outre sa colère et ses envies destructrices.

-Je t'aime Ruvik, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je t'aime et je te le dirais autant de fois que nécessaire… Mais si tu pense que ma mort peut résoudre tous tes problèmes, alors qu'il en soit ainsi..

Le scientifique ferma les yeux en laissant parler sa tristesse, il donnait l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière, de n'être qu'un petit a qui on avait volé son enfance trop vite et dont il fallait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait une bêtise. Il écouta attentivement les propos du grand brun qui retira sa main avant de répondre :

-Non Seb...je ne veux pas...

A peine leva-t-il la tête que Sebastian avait disparut de son champ de vision.

-...Seb...?

Ruvik s'avanca alors et se pencha vers le ravin, le corps inanimé de Sebastian était en train de tomber dans le vide et s'éloignait de plus en plus loin de lui

A bout de force, il s'était sans doute évanouit en tombant en arrière une fois que la tension accumulée s'était relâchée. Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux sous la surprise, voyant le corps de son compagnon chuter dans le néant en se reflétant dans le regard désespéré du jeune homme.

-SEB!


	16. Chapter 16

Le cerveau de Ruvik n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son corps s'était téléporté jusqu'au grand brun pour le secourir. Il l'attrapa contre lui avant de se retrouver tout en bas du ravin, le duo percutant un sapin avant de s'effondrer bruyamment sur le sol.

Ruvik avait tenté de le garder dans ses bras en le serrant aussi fort que possible, malheureusement l'impact fut trop violente et il s'en retrouva séparé à nouveau.

-Seb….?

A moitié assommé, le scientifique avait atterri dans les feuillages qui avaient absorbés une grande partie de la collision. En se redressant, le corps trempé à cause de l'orage, il vit le corps inerte de Sebastian dans la boue. Ce dernier avait eut moins de chance que le jeune homme et saignait à présent de la tête.

-Non...Seb ! _Cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui, il prit son poul en essayant de calmer les battements de son propre coeur affolé._

Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état alors qu'il n'avait personnellement subit aucun dégât? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal en le voyant lui dans cet état? Comprenant que sa respiration était de plus en plus faible, Ruvik le porta pour l'entraîner en quelques sauts dans la cabane du type précédent. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il pouvait à présent user à nouveau de ses pouvoirs, même en tenant Sebastian contre lui. Aucun tremblement ne s'était manifesté durant le parcours.

De son côté, le zombie n'avait pas bougé dans sa maison, respectueux la volonté de son maître. Il le regarda entrer et allonger précautionneusement le grand brun avant de le déshabiller.

-Tu as une trousse à pharmacie ici ? _Interrogea Ruvik sans se retourner, il commençait à stopper les saignements avec ses vêtements et voulait le désinfecter._

La créature ne fit que prononcer quelques râles avant de lui chercher ce qu'il demande. Il y avait peu de médicaments et certains étaient même périmés, mais le scientifique devrait s'en contenter. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le déplacer plus, aucun hôpital ne se trouvait dans les alentours et il devait garder son énergie pour s'occuper de lui.

Avec l'aide de son subordonné, Ruvik soigna le détective inconscient, ce dernier finissant par avoir de la fièvre et des petites convulsions.

-Il a perdu trop de sang… Si je me souviens bien il est du groupe A… contrairement à Leslie qui est AB, je ne peux rien lui donner, ca ne pourra pas marcher… _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à entendre grogner dans son dos, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard._

La créature qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à présent gémit soudainement de douleur, son corps mutilé reprenant peu à peu des couleurs jusqu'à redevenir humain à nouveau ! L'infection avait disparut à sa plus grande surprise ! Il eut juste le temps de se réjouir qu'il vit le fou psychopathe s'approcher de lui dangereusement

-Quel est ton groupe sanguin à toi ? Parles !

-Je...je...pitié….je suis O mais..j'ai toujours détesté les aiguilles et … AH!...

Il sentit la main pâle du scientifique se poser sur son crâne et se resserrer avant de l'entendre dire :

-Tu vas lui donner ton sang, ce n'est pas négociable. Et si tu refuse, je te viderai entièrement en te faisant subir la même chose que tout à l'heure mais avec bien plus de lenteur !

Le pauvre bougre n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin qu'il s'évanouit sous la peur. Il était blessé mais c'était superficiel et il pouvait largement se remettre d'une transfusion de ce genre. Ruvik se moquait de toute façon bien qu'il soit physiquement capable de tenir ou non, actuellement ses pensées étaient rivées sur Sebastian et les soins à lui prodiguer.

Sebastian au même moment avait retrouvé son enfant. Elle faisait de la balançoire en souriant de toute ses dents, sa mère l'a poussant gentiment derrière pour la faire aller plus haut. Quand elle vit son père, elle prit son élan pour se balancer le plus en avant possible et quitter sa place pour atterrir dans les bras de son père.

Lorsqu'elle s'envola, même si ce fut un court instant, elle ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel.

Sebastian l'a serra très fort contre lui, le duo rigolant de bon coeur. Le détective, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tourna sa tête vers sa magnifique épouse, elle était tout de blanc vêtue et était à moitié encapuchonné dans sa veste, le visage caché. Un peu trop loin pour bien la voir, son mari était cependant sûr qu'elle souriait avec tendresse à la scène. Il lui tendit la main en lui demandant de s'approcher, mais elle n'en fit rien. Bizarrement elle restait dans son coin en se faisant discrète.

-Allons Myra viens! Viens voir ta fille comme elle est belle !

Il s'approcha en déposant sa douce Lily, sa petite main tenant la sienne, mais Myra fit un pas en arrière. Un coup de vent lui fit perdre sa capuche et dévoilèrent ses cheveux blond jusqu'à présent cachés qui flottaient au vent. Alors qu'elle continuait de sourire, des larmes perlèrent de ses joues. Sebastian ouvrit de grand yeux en comprenant ce qui n'allait pas : ce n'était pas sa femme qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était…

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Seb,** _déclara Ruvik en se tenait fermement le poignet gauche, des gouttes de sang s'écoulant de cette zone pour ensuite maculer la veste…_ **Ce ne sera jamais ma place…**

Le détective vit qu'il s'était ouvert les veines, il lâcha la main de sa fille et couru après Ruvik qui semblait s'éloigner de lui à chaque pas.

Tout devint brutalement blanc et Sebastian ouvrit les yeux… dans sa chambre.

Engourdi, il tourna la tête vers son bras gauche qui lui faisait un peu mal, il y découvrit son bras rattaché à une poche de sang à l'aide un tuyau qui servait d'intermédiaire entre les deux...

-Qu'est-ce que…? _Tenta-t-il de dire en se redressant péniblement, la poitrine en feu alors qu'il aperçut un énorme bandage à l'endroit où Ruvik l'avait poignardé_.

 **Ruvik…** Ses pensées se rassemblèrent, son départ, la cabane, la fuite, le ravin… Comment les choses s'étaient-elles terminées ? Allait-il bien ?

-RUVIK! _Affolé, le grand brun scanda son nom en cherchant à se redresser en voulant arracher l'aiguille,_ RUVIK!

Il eut à peine le temps de crier une troisième fois son nom que le scientifique apparut de nulle part pour le rallonger d'un coup.

-Je suis là Seb, arrête de tirer ou tu vas gâcher tout le travail que j'ai accompli pour te soigner… _Le jeune homme au regard hautain tenta de le calmer en remettant la seringue en place,_ il ne reste que quelques gouttes alors sois patient...

-Ruvik! _Cria à nouveau Sebastian._ Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien mieux que toi, _répliqua-t-il._ Cesse de bouger, je vais t'expliquer mais calme-t…

Sebastian venait de lui attraper une main, ses lèvres étant sur le point de dire quelque chose dont il se ravisa. Son rêve l'avait perturbé, et il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai de ce qu'il avait imaginé. En se comportant ainsi il ne faisait que se rendre encore plus minable et il le savait. Il avait été assez ridicule comme ça pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore plus... Il commença à se rallonger en relâchant Ruvik tout en bredouillant un petit "désolé", mais le jeune albinos prit les devants en se penchant vers lui pour murmurer :

-Non. Je ne partirais pas Seb.

Il se redressa ensuite pour achever la transfusion après avoir constaté que ce rapprochement avait réussit à faire son petit effet sur le brun à présent sage.

-Laisses-moi faire, _ajouta-t-il._ On parlera ensuite.

Le grand brun dû se résigner à obéir, la tête se bousculant de questions alors que Ruvik lui changea ses bandages après lui avoir retiré la pointe médicale figée dans son bras. La tête lui tournait un peu mais il avait surtout mal à son épaule en mauvais état.

-Tu en as pour plusieurs semaines, je n'ai pas touché de nerfs mais ton muscle sous-épineux est assez mal en point… Encore quelques centimètres et je tranchais les poumons…

-Ruvik. _Coupa Sebastian,_ qu'as-tu fais de l'autre homme ?

L'ayant vu zombifié, le détective avait peur d'entendre sa ré la poche de sang, seules deux hypothèses étaient possibles, soit c'était celui de Ruvik mais d'un simple regard il vit que ses bras ne comportaient aucune traces de piqûres, soit il venait de ce pauvre gars qui devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est…

-' _L'autre homme ?'_ Oh, tu parles de cette larve ivre qui trainait dehors… Ne t'en fais pas, à l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de se réveiller en étant un peu nauséeux… J'ai trafiqué ses souvenirs pour qu'il croit être tombé sur des fils barbelés alors qu'il était saoul… Il s'en est débarrassé en mettant un bazard pas possible dans son salon et dans sa cuisine avant de vider sa trousse de soin et de s'endormir comme un gros tas dans le canapé…

Sebastian ouvrit de grand yeux en regardant son compagnon. Était-il sérieux ? Il l'avait épargné ? Alors qu'il se réjouissait à l'idée le grand brun réalisa quelque chose :

-Mais ! Il était infecté non ? Tu peux redevenir humain après avoir été zombif...

-" **Hanté** ", _rectifia Ruvik comme s'il venait de faire un horrible amalgame_. Ce ne sont pas des zombies, mais des hantés… Et oui, la transformation se fait dans un sens comme elle peut se faire dans l'autre. Tous n'est qu'une question de perception et de manipulation….

\- Alors Jospeh peut être sauvé ! Il est sans doute encore coincé dans le STEM mais je pourrais peut-être le récupérer…

Ruvik ne prononça rien, il regarda Sebastian espérer alors qu'il lui passa une serviette humide sur le visage. Si Joseph était encore dans le STEM, il a dû alors disparaître dès lors que Ruvik quitta l'endroit. La possibilité de sa survie résidait dans l'hypothèse que Mobius l'ait récupéré à temps mais là aussi les probabilités de le récupérer en vie était assez mince. Après tout, l'organisation n'allait pas sacrifier des agents pour un représentant de l'ordre dont ils n'avaient que faire…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ruvik mit un temps avant de regarder à nouveau le grand brun au visage épuisé et aux traits tirés.

-Tu dois te reposer encore un peu Seb, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu as encaissé une chute de plusieurs mètres…

La main de Ruvik fut à nouveau pressée par celle de son partenaire, celui-ci lui souriant avec reconnaissance :

-Merci Ruvik… tu m'as sauvé la vie…

-Je suis celui qui a failli te la prendre, _corrigea-t-il_ , pourquoi me remercies-tu au juste ? A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble on se retrouve toujours sur le point de s'entretuer…

Sebastian rigola en se tenant l'épaule, c'était bien la première fois que le scientifique parvenait à le faire rire sincèrement alors qu'il ne pensait pas avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle… Peu après, ses yeux bleus vitreux se portèrent sur les lèvres étirées du grand brun qui fermait les yeux, la fatigue l'emportant sur le reste. Il réussit cependant à murmurer une dernière chose avant de sombrer :

-Ruvik, je te jure que les choses vont changer… Je vais essayer… de te rendre heure….

-Tais-toi et dors ! _Acheva Ruvik en fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua que sa réponse avait été inutile, Sebastian s'étant déjà endormi._ Kss ! Tu es vraiment...agaçant quand tu t'y mets.

Après quelques secondes où Ruvik protesta son mécontentement, ses yeux se portèrent sur la grande main chaude qui tenait la sienne, cet idiot, même endormi, ne voulait pas le lâcher. Toujours les sourcils froncés, il ne remarqua pas son visage rougir de plaisir. Être ainsi désiré, avec autant de force, était une première pour lui. Le scientifique n'avait jamais espéré être aimé à ce point, il ne pensait même pas cela possible !

Il s'approcha de lui à nouveau pour sussurer à son oreille :

-Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment particulier Seb...Bien trop pour que l'on renonce à toi… **Tu es à moi, et à moi seul !**

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage du jeune homme qui sentit le souffle régulier de son amant lui caresser une joue. En relevant sa tête, il regarda un instant ses lèvres un peu charnues qu'il dévora sans hésiter. Il repoussa la couette et embrassa le torse musculeux du grand brun entièrement à sa merci.

-...Et ton corps est bien trop érotique pour ne pas être consommé… Je vais tellement aiguiser tes sens pendant ton repos que tu finiras par me supplier de te prendre dès les premières secondes ou tu te réveilleras ! Ca t'apprendras à te prendre pour le dominant entre nous deux et à risque autant ta vie !

Le scientifique eut un rire pervers en imaginant Sebastian à ses pieds. Il continua de marquer son territoire à coup de morsures et de suçons avant d'arriver jusqu'au membre du détective. Il attrapa celui-ci délicatement, le sexe étant lui aussi endormit mais sembla assez bien réagir aux caresses. D'ailleurs Ruvik constata après quelques secondes de manipulation, que les muscles et les nerfs de Sebastian se raidissaient en même temps que sa respiration accéléra.

L'albinos au sourire sadique devra sans doute le forcer à dormir à l'aide de ses capacités psychique tout en domestiquant son corps pour réaliser son plan. Cette expérience promettant d'être riche en enseignement quand à la libido du grand brun. Riant de sa victoire vicieuse, Ruvik lécha lentement le pénis, laissant ce dernier durcir progressivement en obligeant la conscience de Sebastian à rester au pays des rêves.

-Je te promet qu'après ça tu n'auras plus jamais envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre Seb. Tu seras tellement concentré à me faire l'amour que tu ne reconnaîtras plus ta femme sur les photos ! Savoure ton repos tant que c'est possible, car à ton réveil, la seule chose que tu auras en tête c'est moi et personne d'autre !

Le scientifique reprit alors son petit jeu malsain en reprenant plaisir à vivre, il s'amusa même à faire des petits bruits de sucions jusqu'à ce que sa soeur apparaisse, le regard triste. Sa robe rouge sang captiva l'oeil de Ruvik un instant, il se redressa alors pour voir la jeune fille pleurer du sang. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa soeur, mais l'incarnation de sa culpabilité qui en avait prit ses traits.

-Tu n'es pas réelle... disparais ! _Marmonna-t-il,_ Quelqu'un à besoin de moi ici, et je ne le quitterais pas ! Alors dégage de ma vue ! Je ne t'écouterais plus, suppôt de satan !

La jeune fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de se liquéfier comme l'avait fait Leslie par le passé. Le regard froid, Ruvik remonta au niveau vers le cou du grand brun pour se lover à ses côtés. Il lui fit un dernier baiser dans le creux de cette zone avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

-Personne ne viendra nous séparer à nouveau… Hors de question...


	17. Chapter 17

-Un accident de voiture ? Décidément Sebastian, tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi ! Je croyais que tu ne buvais plus !

-Je suis désolé patron, mais je vous jure que je n'ai plus rebu une seule goutte d'alcool depuis ma décision. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment mais je crois que je vais devoir poser tous mes congés en même temps… Est-ce que c'est possible ?

-Tu sais bien que ça ne l'est pas ! Tu viens de faire un mois et demi tu te rends compte ? Surtout en période de noël j'ai personne pour te remplacer ! Si tu t'es foulé l'épaule, tu peux quand même marcher non ?

Sebastian ne répondit rien, l'oreille collé à son portable, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas gémir de douleur à cause de ses blessures… Celle à la tête était superficielle mais son muscle près du poumon le faisait atrocement souffrir, rien qu'en respirant. Il laissa son supérieur rager et se défouler: le détective savait qu'il le foutait dans la merde mais qu'il finirait par se calmer. Chose quelques minutes après avoir vidé son sac :

-Bon écoute, _reprit-il avec une voix plus calme_ , si tu accepte de voir un doc qui te met en arrêt maladie je pourrais me débrouiller pour que Jackson te remplace ok ? Mais uniquement si tu consulte, sans papier je peux rien faire !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de voir… _Sebastian ne put continuer de s'opposer à l'ordre, le patron le coupant en citant pleins de termes administratif qui rebutait le grand brun_ ,...rah ! Bon très bien patron… Oui… D'accord… Merci… Aurevoir.

Sebastian raccrocha ensuite en soupirant. Plier son bras pour tenir le téléphone, même quelques minutes, avait été un vrai supplice ! Il reposa sa tête dans les coussins et baissa son regard sur le jeune albinos encore endormit. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout doucement et eut un petit sursaut de surprise en voyant sa tête se relever.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? _Interrogea le jeune homme qui se laissa faire en baillant._

-Hm… qu'il me fallait un arrêt de travail de la part du médecin… le hic c'est que comme je pouvais pas parler d'une agression où d'un joli saut dans le vide, j'ai dit que j'avais eut un accident de voiture… Mais n'importe quel type qui s'y connait un peu verra bien que mes blessures ont rien à voir avec une collision !

Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant tandis que Ruvik récupéra le pc portable laissé sous le lit. Il se sentait plus productif dans cette pièce qu'à la bibliothèque pour l'utiliser. Il alluma l'appareil et se mit rapidement à naviguer sur le net.

-Voyons… tu as une imprimante ici ? Elle est reliée ?

-...? Normalement oui mais… qu'est-ce que veux faire au juste ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, _lança-il d'une voix assez légère, presque heureuse,_ je vais juste pouvoir mettre en pratique les livres de ta femme sur la sécurité informatique…

-C'est pas les siens, c'est ceux que j'ai emprunté pour… mais attends tu compte faire quoi au juste ?

-A ton avis ? _Dit-il le sourire en coin tout en continuant de pianoter sur le clavier._ Je vais être ton "n'importe quel type qui s'y connait un peu" en médecine et à partir d'un logiciel de retouche, d'un peu de piratage, de jargons médical et surtout, disons-le, de mon talent, tu auras droit à un magnifique arrêt de travail dans les normes! Combien de temps tu veux ? Un mois ? Deux ?

Sebastian le regarda avec de grands yeux outrés… Comment avait-il pu en apprendre autant en quelques semaines ? Certes il avait déjà de grande capacités informatique mais de là à pirater et à falsifier des documents médicaux…

-Ouais un mois suffira… Tu pense que ca va passer auprès des comptables?

-Je me base sur la mise en page de documents officiels, Beacon avait beau être ce qu'il était c'était un hopital où j'ai largement eut le temps d'apprendre deux-trois informations administrative... j'ai juste à changer tes infos et... il me faudra ta carte vitale et ta carte d'identité. Tu as besoin d'autre chose tant que j'y suis ?

-Euh non… Merci Ruvik…

Le détective le regarda faire un instant, son compagnon semblait d'excellente humeur, à croire quei les évènements de la veille n'avait pas existés. Malheureusement pour le brun, son corps était bien trop douloureux pour lui donner cet espoir. Incapable de bouger plus, son ventre commenca à gargouiller fortement, l'albinos lui faisant les gros yeux en arrêtant d'écrire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé si tu avais aussi faim ? Comment tu veux que je te soigne correctement si tu ne m'indique pas tes besoins ?!

-Ben… _Sebastian ne sut que répondre, il n'était pas du genre à demander les choses, c'était selon lui faire preuve de faiblesse et Ruvik en avait assez fait pour lui,_ disons que j'avais pas si faim que ça tout à l'heure… et puis je préférais te regarder dormir, on aurait dit une oeuvre d'art ! _Rajouta-t-il, fier de se rattraper avec un compliment._

-... Espèce d'abruti !

Ruvik fila en cuisine préparer de quoi régaler son partenaire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait insulté.

Cet idiot l'avait encore plus stimulé que jamais. Le scientifique comptait bien le "punir" dès qu'il aurait réglé cette affaire d'arrêt médical. En revenant avec un plateau chargé, il se remit au travail, envoyant par mail le document falsifié à son boss avant de porter son regard sur Sebastian. Cet imbécile heureux s'était endormi : il faut dire que se mouvoir autant après avoir fait une chute aussi violente et avec une telle blessure, cela allait forcément l'épuiser !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos avant de repousser le plateau plus loin. Il forca la conscience de Sebastian à rester dans un sommeil profond pour mieux s'occuper de son corps quelques heures. Plus il l'exciterai pendant son repos, plus son corps serait malléable et sensible pour ses expériences à venir. Le tout était de savoir doser entre ce genre de moment, et laisser Sebastian se réveiller pour avoir l'impression que rien d'anormal ne se passe.

C'est à partir de ce scénario que la semaine s'écoula, la blessure à la tête et les douleurs générales du corps du grand brun n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Même celle à l'épaule s'étaient énormément estompées pour sa plus grande surprise mais aussi pour son plus grand bonheur! Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce matin là il se sentait bizarre au réveil. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement mal ni souffrant, mais son corps était particulièrement courbaturé comme après un effort intensif et, en même temps, il avait l'impression de flotter en se sentant incroyablement bien. Ruvik ne lui donnait pourtant que des antidouleurs, peut-être étaient-ils trop puissants ou bien était-il trop peu habitué à en prendre ? Au point d'avoir de tels effets secondaires ?… Après avoir petit-déjeuner, le détective ne put s'empêcher de bailler.

-Je suis désolé Ruvik, _commença t-il,_ Je ne fais que dormir et tu dois t'ennuyer ici… Dire que tu passes ton temps à prendre soin de moi alors que je t'ai dit que j'allais tout faire pour t…

-Tais-toi un peu Seb, _coupa le scientifique en déposant son index sur ses lèvres._ Je suis on ne peut plus heureux de m'occuper de toi comme ça tu sais, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? Et dors…

En effet, l'hispanique avait remarqué que l'humeur de Ruvik s'améliorait de jour en jour, il souriait de plus en plus bien qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses airs hautain et de sa suffisance dans l'intonation de sa voix. Sebastian ne put réfléchir d'avantage lorsque le sommeil l'emporta, l'ensemble de sa chair s'offrant à nouveau au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui retira avec précaution ses vêtements en connaissant parfaitement les gestes à faire pour gagner du temps. Dès que sa main caressa l'intérieur des ses cuisses, Ruvik put constater que le sexe de sa proie captive était déjà en train de réagir.

-Ca y est Seb, j'ai apprivoisé ton corps… il est à moi, et bientôt tu ne pourras plus me résister. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le membre qu'il caressa vigoureusement, avec le temps il avait put voir quels mouvements le faisait plus réagir et lesquels ralentissaient le processus d'excitation. Ses lèvres s'occupèrent de son grand torse où ses tétons avaient aussi pour réflexe de pointer dès le moindre contact du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

Satisfait, Ruvik savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Le muscle perforé à l'épaule s'était rapidement reconstruit grâce au traitement qu'il avait développé, assisté en grande partie par ses pouvoirs. Il lui fallait bloquer la myostatine, une protéine qui limite la reconstruction des tissus cellulaires et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Savoir manipuler les corps aidait grandement à la recherche et même si cela l'épuisait énormément, cette méthode avait démontré un franc succès sur Sebastian. **Il savait qu'il serait de toute façon récompensé dans très peu de temps.**

Ce soir-là, Ruvik se coucha très tôt, lui-même avait raccourci ses nuits pour préparer son petit jeu pervers avec le brun. Pouvoir se divertir sans avoir à réfléchir, ni recevoir la visite impromptue de sa soeur lui avait fait le plus grand bien ces derniers jours.L'albinos ne ressentait plus ce vide et ce désespoir au niveau de son coeur et son désir de trancher les cadavres s'était transformé en convoîtise physique du brun. Il s'était d'ailleurs donné à coeur joie dans cette tâche !

Bien que cette situation avait quelque chose de comique, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant le duo devraient faire un choix concernant Mobius : abandonner ou leur résister. Peu importe ce qu'ils feraient, il y aura dans tous les cas des conséquences à subir et à assumer.

Dans l'immédiat, Ruvik avait préféré mettre l'organisation et les recherches de côté pour s'occuper uniquement du jeune brun, mais pas que. En profitant de son sommeil, le jeune homme avait pu à nouveau conduire afin d'effectuer quelques courses en lui empruntant sa carte bleue, les joies du sans contact lui permettant d'au moins remplir le frigo une fois par semaine.

La tête pleine d'espièglerie, Ruvik enlaça sa proie musclée en s'imprégnant de son odeur qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

De son côté, le détective se réveilla assez tôt, le corps à la fois engourdi et plein d'énergie. Ses yeux s'étaient brutalement ouvert pour fixer le plafond un instant, avant de reporter son regard sur le lit...vide.

-Ruvik …?... Ru...

-Tu es réveillé ? _Répondit rapidement le scientifique depuis la salle de bain. Il avait laissé la porte ouvert et était en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Il s'approcha de son patient qui ne semblait soudainement plus bouger._ Tout va bien Seb ?

Le grand brun ne répondit pas de suite, il avait été frappé par la beauté du spectacle : Ruvik, habillé seulement d'une longue chemise blanche sans doute récupérée dans le placard, et dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés, avait une apparence sexy au possible ! Ses fines jambes blanches ajoutèrent de la candeur à son apparence alors que ses joues et ses lèvres rouges contrastaient avec le reste, ces zones donnant envie d'être consommées !

Le détective le regarda s'approcher puis s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit en silence mais eut un énorme frisson quand le jeune albinos déposa sa main sur son front.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre… comment te sens-t…?

Ruvik vit sa main être capturée par les doigts du grand brun, ce dernier embrassant le creux de cette zone avec envie. Le regard vif, il se redressa en tentant de capturer dans ses bras le scientifique, qui eut juste le temps de se redresser.

-Pas encore Seb, _dit-il en récupérant sa main avec un sourire en coin, très amusé par la scène._ Tu dois te reposer encore un peu…

-Je vais très bien Ruvik… grâce à toi ! Alors s'il te plaît, viens...

L'inspecteur écarta ses bras en lui offrant son torse. Son jeune amant savait que le fruit de ses efforts étaient sur le point de payer.

Excité, il parvint néanmoins à faire traîner l'instant de plaisir à venir, le but étant de pousser à bout le grand brun jusqu'au plus profond de ses limites mentales.

-Je vais y réfléchir Seb, mais tu dois manger d'abord… Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie si tu veux te mouvoir…

A cette réponse, le grand brun soupira mais daigna obéir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus vivant que jamais :

-Dis moi… je n'ai plus du tout mal à l'épaule… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais au juste ?

-Un peu de traitement médical, _répondit Ruvik qui mangeait également de son côté,_ et beaucoup d'implication mentale si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je devais reconstruire ton muscle en simulant une fausse infection à cette zone. Cela m'a permis d'accélérer ta guérison en quelques jours au lieux de quelques semaines. Plutôt prodigieux n'est-ce-pas ?

Sebastian l'écouta attentivement, avalant les morceaux de boeuf après les avoir longuement mâchés, les bouts étant trop dur pour être gobés d'une traite. Il supposa que son médecin improvisé l'avait fait exprès pour le forcer à faire travailler sa mâchoire en guise de traitement pour sa réadaptation.

-Tu as donc utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi au final… même pour me faire dormir je suppose ?

Ruvik le regarda du coin de l'oeil, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il retourne la conversation contre lui :

-Et? C'est quelque chose de mal ? Je ne vois pas comment je pouvais faire autrement pour te guérir je dois dire ! Tu préférais peut-être que je respecte en priorité notre promesse quitte à te laisser tomber dans le ravin ?!

Le voyant s'énerver, Sebastian reprit rapidement la parole avec un ton plus doux :

-Non, non détrompes-toi Ruvik! Je ne disais pas ça pour te blâmer, au contraire… Je pense que tu as eu raison. Ce deal ne fonctionnait que lorsque je ne te faisais pas confiance, mais au fond il était déjà bancale dès le début : tu pouvais me tuer à tout moment si tu le voulais.

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que tu m'as proposé ce marché biaisé d'avance car tu savais que cela te mettrais en position de faiblesse, et moi de force en me m'accordant un sentiment de contrôle. Tu as donc manipulé ma fierté pour t'assurer que je ne chercherais pas à te duper car je ne me sentais pas piégé… Avec le recul, je me rend compte que tu es un fin stratège Seb…

-Oh tu sais je n'ai pas réfléchit aussi loin ! _Le détective ne put réprimer un sourire fier, le compliment de Ruvik lui faisant plaisir, c'était si rare de sa part d'entendre de telles appréciations._ C'est juste que cette fois là, je comptais d'abord en finir avec toi, j'étais tellement enragé en te voyant… je souhaitais juste en finir, comme si tu tuer règlerait tous mes problèmes... mais quand j'étais sur le point de passer à l'acte, ma fille Lily m'a demandé de te sauver. _Sebastian marqua une pause en repensant à ce souvenir avant de reprendre :_

-Au début je pensais qu'en t'épargnant je sauverais Leslie, que je serais capable de tout remettre dans l'ordre ensuite… mais au fond, je me suis voilé la face depuis le début… parce que j'ai fini par ne voir que toi, j'ai appris à te connaître et surtout à t'aimer entièrement… _Tout en parlant, le grand brun attrapa la main froide de Ruvik. ..._ Je t'ai pas vraiment montré le meilleur de moi mais… comme je te l'ai dit, je compte bien me rattraper alors, si tu veux bien attendre encore un peu, je ferais mon maximum pour te combler… d'accord?

 _ **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Seb**_ , pensa très fort Ruvik en dévoilant un long sourire énigmatique sur son visage. Il accepta cette main et la prit même dans la sienne, approchant l'index du grand brun à sa bouche.

-J'attendrai donc, _dit-il en suçotant le doigt en question, le détective le laissa faire, figé. Il respira soudainement vite et sentit son corps le brûler d'une soudaine passion. Tout son corps se contracta sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi alors que les bruits de succions du jeune homme au cheveux blanc l'excita comme jamais. Ses lèvres rouges semblaient l'appeler, comme si elles voulaient être dévorées par celles de son partenaire ! Le détective commença à s'approcher mais le scientifique rompit sa transe en reposant sa main :_

-Dis-moi Seb, est-ce que tu comptes vraiment te rattraper ? _Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui-même de son patient qu'il força à s'allonger tandis qu'il se retrouvait à quattre patte au-dessus de lui._ Ce n'est pas que des mots dis-moi ?

En voyant Ruvik si proche de lui et dans une position aussi sexy, le grand brun sentit son sexe se durcir rapidement, la chemise ne dévoilait pourtant que ses jambes mais cette tenue et cette position avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Il recommença à respirer vite mais put répondre avec calme à son amant :

-Évidemment. Je suis très sérieux Ruvik, je te le jure !

Les yeux de Ruvik pétillaient de malices, il commença à attraper les poignets du grand brun et les déposa sur les barreaux du lit, de telle sorte que les bras du détective se trouvent derrière sa tête. Comme il n'avait plus mal, le geste était simple à exécuter mais Sebastian ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire… Il plissa donc les yeux en attendant la suite, voyant clairement que son amant avait quelque chose de précis en tête.

-Si tu le pense vraiment, _commença Ruvik d'une voix suave,_ si tu comptes vraiment me montrer ta détermination et bien… _Il embrassa le grand torse musclé du grand brun qui voulu l'attraper, Ruvik lui faisant à nouveau maintenir le haut du lit…_ peu importe ce que je vais te faire, tu ne dois pas quitter tes mains de là jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Tu as compris ? ... Ne me déçois pas Seb!

Son sourire dominant était clair, même pour Sebastian qui était déjà chaud comme la braise. Il réalisa rapidement ce qui allait se passer : Ruvik comptait le tourmenter encore plus violemment que lors de sa période de sevrage, tandis que lui devra 'simplement' accepter de subir sans céder à ses pulsions. S'il parvenait à tenir, il aurait effectivement fait preuve d'une détermination et d'un mental à toute épreuve, mais Sebastian n'était pas sûr lui-même de maîtriser ses pulsions déjà bien aiguisées...

-Putain Ruvik, tu es vraiment tordu comme...AH!

Le détective eut un sursaut de surprise, son partenaire venait de lui écarter les jambes en caressant le creux de ceux-ci, un sourire sadique s'échappant de ses lèvres rouges.

- **La partie à déjà commencé Seb...**


	18. Chapter 18

En sueur dans le lit et haletant comme un animal en chaleur, Sebastian crispa ses doigts aux barreaux derrière lui en gémissant férocement de frustration. Cet enfoiré de Ruvik mettait à mal toutes ses bonnes résolutions en le testant de la façon le plus sadique qui soit : ne pas bouger alors que le scientifique s'acharnait sexuellement sur lui ! Le pire, c'est qu'il s'y prenait parfaitement! Depuis quand savait-il aussi bien l'exciter en touchant avec une énorme précision les endroits les plus sensibles du grand brun ?

L'inspecteur ne pouvait réfléchir énormément à la question, sa tête lui hurlant de lâcher ce satané lit pour attraper ce jeune prétentieux qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec son fameux sourire en coin. Transpirant à grosse goutte, Sebastian chercha à tout prix à réfréner son désir de convoitise alors que son sexe ne put se retenir plus longtemps de jouir pour la seconde fois entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Celui-ci parvint à tout avaler de nouveau avant de se redresser silencieusement, son regard brillant se plongeant dans celui de Sebastian.

 _ **Extraordinaire! Ce type était tout simplement extraordinaire**_ , pensa Ruvik. Même à bout, le corps entièrement soumis aux ordres sexuels du scientifique, il parvenait néanmoins à se contenir grâce à sa force mentale. Ruvik ne put cacher plus longtemps un grand sourire de fier face à la résistance de son amant. Il se pencha pour lécher à nouveau son membre en sentant les jambes du détective se tendre encore une fois tandis que son pénis se redressait peu à peu. Il l'avait parfaitement bien habitué à réagir dès le premier contact. Ruvik suçota le gland encore humide avant de déposer plusieurs suçons dans le creux de ses jambes, une main s'occupant de prendre soin du membre qui commençait déjà à croître.

En entendant les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux de sa victime, le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

-Tu m'as l'air d'hésiter Sebastian… Tu es vraiment sûr d'être déterminé à me prouver que tu veux te rattraper ?

-Ta.. hmpf... gueule Ruvik! _Jappa le grand brun qui faillit lâcher alors que des veines sortirent depuis son cou et ses tempes sous l'effort,_ on sait tous les deux que ce pari est tout ce qu'il y a de plus...RAH! Impossible à tenir putain!

-Quelle petite nature! Je sais que tu peux faire mieux Seb… A moins que tu préfère abandonner ?

-Je t'ai dit que je lâcherai pas saleté! Alors h...me fait pas répéter!

-Hu hu...Mon pauvre, tu as pourtant tellement l'air de souffrir…

-Arrêtes ce ton condescendant bordel! Ha…

-Pourtant je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous inspecteur...

Ruvik avait une voix bien trop taquine pour faire croire à son partenaire qu'il n'appréciait pas sa position actuelle. Laissant durer le jeu quelques minutes encore, il accepta cependant d'offrir sa récompense au grand brun et à lui-même après avoir autant entraîné ce corps pour être une vraie machine de sexe. Il se redressa en ouvrant sa chemise propre entièrement, c'était le seul tissu qu'il portait afin de faciliter la suite de leur histoire. Tandis qu'il dévoilait son corps chétif et pâle, il déclara :

-C'est bon Seb, je te crois… Tu peux relâcher tes bras, te détendre un peu et HA!…

A peine prononça t-il ces mots que Sebastian se redressa pour le renverser dans le lit ! Ruvik sentit quelque chose de très gros s'introduire en lui l'instant d'après, cette grosse bête musclé ne pouvant plus se retenir alors qu'il commençait déjà sa danse brutale ! Le regard de Sebastian était comme possédé, son besoin de se soulager ayant primé sur tout le reste !

Ruvik réalisa alors qu'il l'avait excité jusqu'à son extrême limite, et il ne pouvait plus que subir le résultat de son dur labeur en rugissant de plaisir autant que de douleur. Ses poignets furent projetés derrière sa tête tandis que la langue de Sebastian assiégea celle de son amant à présent entièrement soumis. Les rôles s'étaient inversés en seulement quelques secondes! L'intensité des gestes du grand brun excita encore plus Ruvik qui éjacula au même moment que lui dans un grand soupir de bonheur. Ce dernier griffa le dos de Sebastian qui reprit immédiatement des coups de hanches plus important alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort.

Au bout d'une heure d'efforts intenses, le scientifique sentit les lèvres de son amant en rut se séparer de lui : Sebastian s'était redressé en s'extrayant de lui par la même occasion. Énormément de semence sortit hors de la cavité à présent très sensible de l'albinos qui se fit attraper par les hanches.

-Retournes-toi ! _Lâcha le grand brun dans souffle. Il respirait très fort et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour forcer son partenaire à se mettre sur le ventre contre le lit._

-Attends Seb, _interrompit Ruvik alors qu'il essaya de se retourner à nouveau face à lui sans y parvenir_ , qu'est ce que tu compte fai...HAN!

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas, ses gestes le faisant à sa place. Il venait à nouveau de planter son dard en lui et reprit une danse plus violente encore que la précédente, le membre pouvant non seulement glisser mieux grâce au sperme, mais aussi grâce à la position bien plus facile pour lui.

En forçant Ruvik à se mettre à quatre pattes, le brun pouvait mieux le manipuler au niveau des hanches et ainsi orienter ses coups pour qu'ils aillent au plus profond de son être. Jouissant après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, le détective persévéra avec une hargne sans fin pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels exacerbés. Sa main glissa dans l'entrejambe de son jeune amant et manipula à son tour son sexe pour le masturber sans douceur : Sebastian ne contrôlait plus sa force, et encore moins ses gestes qui offrirent plus d'un sursaut au jeune homme aux cheveux blanc actuellement en position de faiblesse.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne pouvait que gémir en subissant ses assauts. A chaque mouvement le son de sa voix augmentait pour transformer ses soupirs en cris. Tout son corps devait accepter l'excitation de son partenaire qu'il avait lui-même engendré, et ce pour son plus grand plaisir. Sebastian avait toujours pour habitude de se retenir lors de leur rapport afin de ne pas blesser le scientifique. Cette fois-ci, Ruvik pourrait prouver que même avec un corps aussi faiblard que celui de Leslie, il n'était pas une personne à protéger. Mais le scientifique un peu trop joueur devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une violence aussi longue et aussi intense. Ses muscles commençaient à réclamer un moment de répit alors que le grand brun serrait encore plus fort son bassin. Chaque minute était pour l'albinos l'équivalent de longues heures, les accoups faisant progressivement trembler son corps qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il subissait autant de choc en si peu de temps.

Après un énième moment de jouissance durant une bonne heure suivante, Ruvik put reprendre son souffle en sentant le membre de Sebastian s'extirper brutalement de ses fesses endolories. Un liquide blanc et chaud coula hors de cette zone sous forme d'un mince filet sirupeux. Il s'effondra dans le lit l'instant d'après en sentant de nombreuses courbatures se réveiller.

-Seb….h….J'en...peux plus…

A peine eut-il le temps de soupirer qu'il sentit une poigne de fer le retourner : Sebastian l'emmenait contre son torse et lui présenta à nouveau son sexe encore en érection. Le grand brun respirait fort mais bizarrement il passa sa main dans les cheveux du scientifique avec douceur avant de dire, le souffle coupé :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais Ruvik h… mais tu vas devoir m'aider !

A peine prononça t'il ces mots qu'il baissa la tête du jeune albinos près du membre éveillé, faisant clairement comprendre sa requête.

-Si tu ne veux plus que je te touche derrière tu… vas devoir t'occuper de moi par l'avant ! H… ça brûle en moi comme si mon sang était en feu et que des milliers d'aiguilles me transperçaient en même temps !

Le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se porta sur Sebastian un instant: Il semblait vraiment souffrir, l'expérience ayant sans doute été poussée trop loin… Il consentit alors à prendre entre ses lèvres sèches le membre conséquent, sa mâchoire devant à nouveau s'agrandir au maximum pour tout faire entrer. Il joua de sa langue pour le satisfaire, le grand brun gémissant juste après de satisfaction.

En quelques secondes cependant, une main se posa sur le haut du crâne de Ruvik, et le força à engloutir entièrement le membre jusqu'au travers de sa gorge. Encore trop excité, il donna quelques coups de hanches pour accélérer la fellation tandis que Ruvik n'avait d'autre choix que de coopérer en sentant le sexe de son partenaire croître. La minute suivante, un liquide laiteux s'extraya en se propageant doucement dans sa gorge assoiffée.

L'instant d'après, Ruvik retira le membre des lèvres en générant sans le vouloir un petit filet de bave. Il s'effondra ensuite dans le lit au côté de Sebastian qui venait également de s'allonger.

-Je suis désolé, _commença le grand brun alors qu'il reprenait son souffle tout en récupérant contre lui son amant épuisé._ Je t'ai fait mal ?

-H….tais-toi…espèce d'idiot !

Ruvik ne voulait pas se montrer comme le plus faible des deux, il n'accepta pas d'avouer qu'il était harassé mais se laissa calîner par le grand brun qui culpabilisait à nouveau. Dire qu'il avait fait ça pour lui prouver qu'il était fort, au final il avait juste réussi à aiguiser encore plus l'instinct de protection de son homme.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, les doigts de Sebastian se glissèrent dans celle de l'albinos, ce dernier le voyant se redresser avec surprise mais aussi avec crainte. Comment pouvait-il avoir encore la force de se lever après des ébats sexuels aussi violent et si long ? La moitié de la journée avait déjà été entamée et ils l'avaient uniquement passés dans ce lit ! Ruvik frissonna en sentant les lèvres de son partenaire se poser dans le creux de son cou, son petit corps ayant pour réflexe de se crisper en sentant le détective lui écarter les jambes avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Pardonnes-moi Ruvik, mais j'ai encore envie de…

-Fais ! _Siffla Ruvik qui prit énormément sur lui pour répondre, sa fierté risquant de le perdre une fois de plus._ Fais-moi l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu sois contenté ! _Il regarda fixement Sebastian en serrant plus fort sa main._ Je peux encaisser Seb, alors ne te retiens pas d'accord ?

 **-...Je t'aime Ruvik.** _Se contenta de répondre le détective en plongeant à nouveau en lui._

Cette réponse était injuste ! Ruvik hurla sous le geste, et encore plus aux suivants qui le portait au septième ciel. Il avait engendré ce monstre et comptait bien l'assumer, mais l'entendre se déclarer de cette manière lui avait fait baisser sa garde et donc sa résistance. Il avait le don de parler de choses qui perturbaient au plus au point le scientifique dans ses pires moments ! Son corps accueilla à nouveau tout l'appétit sexuel de son partenaire une heure encore avant de sentir le corps lourd et brûlant du grand brun s'effondrer sur lui : il s'était évanoui juste après avoir expulsé son liquide en Ruvik.

Ce dernier l'enlaça alors doucement. Bouger ses bras était une torture alors que son coeur battait à toute rompre. Il serra Sebastian avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et arbora un grand sourire fier : il avait réussit à tenir le coup malgré cette situation qui avait tourné à son désavantage.

Le scientifique caressa ses magnifiques cheveux noirs et susurra quatre petits mots au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire endormi :

 **-Je t'aime aussi Seb.**

Il ferma ensuite ses yeux et partit le rejoindre très rapidement au pays des songes, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

Le couple passa le reste de la journée à dormir jusqu'au lendemain soir, épuisés de leurs exploits précédents.

Doucement, les yeux de Sebastian s'ouvrirent douloureusement : son corps lui hurlait de ne plus bouger après avoir fait autant de folie avec. Malgré tout, le grand brun se redressa à cause de la faim et ne put satisfaire ses pauvres muscles meurtris. Après s'être redressé en grognant un peu sous l'effort, il tourna la tête du côté de son partenaire, toujours endormi. Lui aussi était dans un sale état mais il semblait mieux supporter la faim que le détective, déjà en train de quitter la pièce pour aller faire réchauffer les restes dans le frigo.

En retournant dans la chambre, Ruvik dormait toujours, blotti sagement dans sa couette. Sebastian se mit sous la couette à nouveau avant de le réveiller en caressant sa tête doucement :

-Hey...il faut manger un peu Ruvik… tu redormiras ensuite si tu veux…

-Hmm…, _répondit le jeune albinos qui redressa péniblement sa tête en fronçant les sourcils. En voyant sa tête de chat fâché, Sebastian ne put réprimer un petit rire avant de le nourrir doucement, le scientifique mangeant tout ce qu'il lui donnait._

-On a dormi combien de temps Seb? _Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux encore rouges alors que l'inspecteur consultait son portable._

-A vu de nez je dirais… un peu plus d'un jour… C'est déjà l'heure du dîner aujourd'hui, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber…

-C'est beaucoup trop! _S'indigna le scientifique en attrapant l'ordinateur de Sebastian pour le déposer sur ses genoux engourdis._ On a perdu un temps précieux en recherche!

Tandis qu'il pianotait déjà sur internet à la conquête du moindre indice sur Mobius, l'inspecteur le regarda faire un instant en réfléchissant.

Au vu de leur situation, le duo cherchait toujours à rattraper leur bourreau, cependant le grand brun sentait qu'il ne voyait plus Mobius comme une priorité.

En effet, Ruvik avait commencé à prendre une part très importante dans son esprit dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le STEM. A présent, il avait cette même importance, mais dans son coeur et cela n'avait plus le même enjeu pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, **plus jamais**. Le scientifique aura besoin de temps pour s'habituer à l'avenir, au monde, à la réalité et à la joie de vivre et c'est pour ça que Sebastian comptait tout mettre en oeuvre pour lui montrer que c'était possible, qu'un avenir contraire à tout ce qu'il avait vécu l'attendait.

Il l'aimait et la réciproque était évidente, mais combiner leur effort pour rechercher ceux qui voulaient récupérer son amant était idiot. Ces gens ne leur ferait pas de cadeaux, ni à lui, ni à Ruvik aussi puissant qu'il puisse être avec ses capacités. S'ils retrouvaient l'organisation, ce serait pour à nouveau entraîner Ruvik dans le sang, la mort, les tortures et les ténèbres. Il ne pourrait alors jamais se défaire de son passé ni de ses actes.

Depuis leur rencontre il n'avait plus tué qui que ce soit. Même en sortant du STEM Ruvik lui avait dit n'avoir tué personne d'autre que des agents, une situation de légitime défense pouvant s'appliquer dans ce cas.

Son partenaire était en train de guérir ainsi que faire le deuil de sa soeur qui l'avait si longtemps hantée. Même lors de leur dernière sortie qui avait fini assez mal pour le grand brun, ce dernier supposa que ses actes n'avaient été dirigées que par la colère et la peur de vivre.

Aujourd'hui il avait apprit à goûter aux joies, aux rires, aux désirs et aux envies sans que cela ne deviennent des vices.

Sebastian avait lui aussi apprit à aimer, à faire confiance et surtout à ne plus fuir derrière des faux fuyant en faisant le douloureux deuil de sa fille. Contrairement à Laura qui semblait être un fantôme récurrent aux yeux de Ruvik, Lily était plus un ange protecteur qui intervenait aux moments les plus importants de sa vie pour le sauver.

Alors qu'il regardait tendrement son amant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran avec une concentration sans faille sur ce qu'il consultait en cliquant à tout va pour rattraper son retard, Sebastian termina de manger en l'interrompant dans sa lancée :

-Tu sais Ruvik… je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là avec eux…

-Attends une seconde ! _Coupa Ruvik un instant en plissant les yeux. Il resta figé quelques instants sur la photo d'un d'ange en train de pleurer avant de fermer la page puis de tourner sa tête vers lui._

-Désolé, tu disais ?

-... Ouais, finis ton repas.

-Pff..! Rabat-joie!

Ruvik obéit sagement alors que Sebastian rentra ses doigts charnus dans la paume de sa main pour former un poing. Il était sur le point de lui demander de tout abandonner, mais il venait de prendre peur à la dernière seconde: cela n'aurait-il pas été une erreur ? Après tout, Ruvik semblait bien déterminé à renverser l'organisation et à se venger, s'il refusait de tout lâcher que se passerait-il ? **Le perdrait-il à nouveau après tous ces efforts ?**

Ce sujet était tellement délicat qu'il préféra se taire en se disant qu'il parlerai de ça plus tard.

Il se maudissait d'agir aussi lâchement mais il avait réellement besoin du scientifique, sa présence lui offrant une certaine stabilité mentale, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître!

Le fait de sentir son odeur, de l'avoir contre lui, de percevoir sa chaleur lui permettait de savoir qu'il était bien dans la réalité, et qu'il n'était pas seul pour affronter la vie, aussi sombre qu'elle puisse être.

-Tu sais Seb, on ferait mieux de dormir encore un peu, _suggéra son amant en reposant le plateau et l'ordinateur au sol._ Comme ça demain on sera encore plus d'attaque pour réaliser notre vengeance !

Sa voix était pleine d'entrain, Ruvik semblant aller mieux après avoir manger. Sebastian regarda cet homme qu'il trouvait magnifique avant de le prendre contre lui, le poid de sa lâcheté lui serrant le ventre alors qu'il serra encore plus sa prise.

-...Je t'aime Ruvik…

-...Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ? Me dis pas que t'es encore en manque ?!

-Rien… hein ? Mais non n'importe quoi idiot ! J'avais juste envie de le dire c'est tout !

Sebastian s'empourpra tandis que le scientifique resta contre lui un instant. Il vit ensuite le jeune albinos bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire: Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore assez récupéré de la nuit dernière.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, le grand brun déclara :

-Demain Ruvik, j'aurai besoin de te parler de quelque chose… Mais pour le moment on se repose d'accord ?

-...? Si tu veux, _répondit tout simplement Ruvik sans pousser la conversation. Sa curiosité habituelle semblait lui manquer. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le torse de son compagnon musclé._ Bonne nuit.

Le détective le vit fermer les yeux en s'en voulant de taire ainsi ses pensées, mais il avait besoin de passer encore quelques heures en sa compagnie. Tout était si parfait actuellement...

Néanmoins Sebastian n'était pas quelqu'un qui acceptait longtemps les faux-fuyant et il était résolu à parler. Demain il serait sincère, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ruvik est une personne intelligente, avec de bons arguments il comprendrait son point de vue et l'accepterai n'est-ce pas ? Prit d'angoisse, l'inspecteur vit son compagnon s'endormir blotti contre lui, ignorant tout de ses peurs et de ses craintes.

Pour ce soir, et ce soir seulement, Sebastian mettra ses soucis de côté. Il resta longuement éveillé en serrant son partenaire au corps si frêle avant de sombrer à son tour.

Malheureusement pour lui, le lendemain qui se voulait si brillant et si prometteur vira au cauchemar dès les premières secondes où il ouvrit les yeux:

 **Car** **le lendemain Ruvik avait disparu !**

Le détective fut prit de panique dès le réveil, une angoisse jusqu'alors inconnue le prenant à la gorge tandis qu'il l'appelait sans avoir de réponse. En fouillant la maison il n'y avait personne. Était-il sortit ? Aucun chance, il n'y avait pas de raison et il aurait laissé une note.

La peur au ventre, Sebastian imagina le pire : Avait-il été kidnappé ? Par Mobius ? Possible...

En tout cas il ne devait pas être mort car sinon les agents l'auraient tout simplement assassiné chez lui et Sebastian avec.

Au bout de quelques heures interminables d'attente en espérant qu'il revienne, l'inspecteur sortit pour prendre sa voiture afin d'arpenter la ville et celles aux alentours. Cependant une fois dehors Sebastian ne vit pas son véhicule: Celui de sa femme était resté chez l'autre type, mais le jour de cet épisode Ruvik avait pu les ramener avec sa voiture initiale, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle ne soit plus là !

 _ **Ruvik m'a donc abandonné ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils veulent me le faire croire ?**_

Sebastian passa ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux. Il était perdu. Complètement perdu.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était impuissant.

Si c'était Mobius, il devait intervenir pour le sauver et vite ! Chaque seconde étant importante…. Mais comment faire? Il avait jusqu'à présent été incapable de les retrouver, encore moins avec son partenaire, comment pourrait-il les retrouver?

D'un autre côté, tout cela était trop nébuleux, pourquoi ne pas directement le tuer ici ? De ce que lui avait dit son partenaire, ils avaient plus d'une fois cherché à la tuer… pourquoi soudainement l'enlever ? Et pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à mettre en scène une fuite en voiture alors qu'ils leur suffirait de tuer Sebastian une bonne fois pour toute ? Ce n'était pas là les méthodes de Mobius…

Mais en même temps, cela n'avait pas de sens que Ruvik parte de lui-même, surtout maintenant! Tout allait parfaitement bien ! A moins qu'il ait compris les réelles intention de Sebastian? Il fallait dire que le grand brun ne s'était pas impliqué plus que ça dans les recherches, cela ayant dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du scientifique observateur… Observateur…

-PUTAIN! _Hurla l'inspecteur qui commençait à faire demi-tour à son domicile,_ LA PHOTO!

Sebastian venait d'avoir une vision de la veille, Ruvik s'étant figé sur une photo qui semblait tout à fait banale et pourtant... Comment avait-il pu se retrouver avec une telle photo dans ses recherches ? Comportait-elle un indice quelconque ?

En montant comme une flèche à la chambre, le détective alluma très rapidement son pc avant de consulter l'historique : vide. Ruvik ayant supprimé toute trace de son passage sur l'appareil.

-Merde!...MERDE!

Le grand brun jeta l'ordinateur à présent inutile sur le lit et porta un violent coup de pied sur le sol. Tout semblait se dérober autour de lui après en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé :

Ruvik avait décidé de faire cavalier seul au tout dernier moment.

Ce dernier a sans doute comprit que son partenaire n'était plus dans le coup et il a très probablement décider d'exercer sa propre vengeance lui-même sans s'encombrer d'un boulet tel que lui qui n'aurait fait que le freiner. Tout s'était fini aussi brutalement que les choses avaient commencé entre eux, et il ne pourrait jamais aller au bout de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, de ce qu'il espérait créer ensemble.

Le coeur brisé et les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Sebastian sentit un profond vide s'étendre au plus profond de son être, une petite voix candide l'achevant dans son désespoir :

 _ **-Tu n'as donc pas pu le sauver… Tu es donc tout seul maintenant papa.**_

A l'extérieur de la maison, on put entendre un énorme cri de désespoir s'évader des murs.

Un cri presque animal.

Un cri d'une tristesse déchirante que personne ne viendrait consoler, peu importe les jours qui suivirent après cette journée.

 _Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier de la saison (je suis trop heureuse de finir sur un chiffre rond lol). Cependant j'ai une tonne d'idée pour la seconde, et je vais avoir beaucoup plus de personnage à gérer, donc plus de boulot ! Du coup j'ignore si mes chapitres en seront plus long ou plus court, on verra bien._

 _En tout cas je vous dis à très vite pour la suite et fin de ma première fic et surtout, merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello tout le monde, pour ce dernier chapitre je vous conseille très fortement d'avoir vu les DLC où Kidman est l'héroïne du jeu pour comprendre certains points :_ _ **The Evil Within**_ _ **The assigment ainsi que The consequence.**_

 _Enjoy :)_

Quelques heures plus tôt, Sebastian venait de réveiller le scientifique encore tout engourdis de leur folle nuit. Par son corps était courbaturé, Ruvik avait apprit à ses dépens qu'expérimenter la frustration sexuelle était quelque chose à faire avec parcimonie, surtout avec le corps de Sebastian… Surtout parce que c'est Sebastian.

En naviguant sur internet pour retrouver cette satané organisation, Ruvik commença à se demander si tout cela en valait la peine : Ils ne trouveraient sans doute rien et ils perdraient encore leur journée à brasser du vent. Ne valait-il pas mieux de laisser tomber ?

Il se surprit lui-même à penser ainsi avec une telle solution qu'il aurait trouvé insatisfaisante il y a quelques mois encore… Depuis qu'il vivait avec l'inspecteur, sa colère et sa soif de vengeance s'était progressivement désagrégée et c'est ce qui lui avait fait peur. Néanmoins lorsqu'il vit Sebastian tomber dans le vide ce fameux jour, il comprit qu'il avait changé de l'intérieur. Changé par amour… et ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais, bien au contraire : **il était en train de redevenir humain.**

Le scientifique mit de côté ses pensées inutiles pour l'instant présent et effectua ses recherches habituelles en consultant pour la énième fois la base de données de la police, certains meurtriers ayant des pseudonymes en guise de dénomination. La créativité des forces de l'ordre était parfois assez morbide, ce qui faisait sourire en coin Ruvik qui est assez sensible à cet humour. Ils avaient même baptisé un pédophile, " _l'ange souriant_ " à cause de son visage qui semblait arborer constamment un sourire en coin. "l' _Ange"_ , l'ironie était pas mal, mais pas au point de rester figé sur ce nom. Pourquoi donc son esprit semblait vouloir lui rappeler quelque chose à ce mot ? Intrigué par les signaux que ses neurones tentaient désespérément de lui transmettre, le scientifique navigua sur des visuels correspondants au sujet et se stoppa net et voyant une photo comprenant un ange en larme.

 _ **Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ?**_

Son cerveau fonctionnant alors à toute allure, il ignora un instant Sebastian et hésita une brève seconde à lui parler de sa découverte avant de se résigner : c'était trop tôt **.** Il n'était même pas sûr de trouver toutes les informations qu'il voulait et ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs… Et ça le grand brun n'en avait actuellement pas besoin.

En mangeant, il continua alors ses recherches et tout s'enchaîna très vite, l'albinos finissant par trouver une adresse ! A présent il avait enfin une piste exploitable et, même s'il fallait rester vigilent sans se faire trop d'espoirs, Ruvik ressenti une excitation qui fit accélérer son coeur. Il regarda en coin son partenaire à qui il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais bizarrement ce dernier semblait très agité, comme triste… Était-il encore épuisé de leur petit jeu ? Fort probable, surtout que cette bête musclée avait trop d'égo pour l'avouer…

Ruvik comprit donc qu'il devait se rattraper, entre les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées et ses idées sexuelles tordues, il devait réparer ses erreurs et prouver qu'il n'était pas juste bon à le blesser. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel besoin envers quelqu'un, et il ne comptait pas l'ignorer. En prenant cette décision, il supprima l'ensemble de ses recherches sur l'ordinateur par sécurité, l'ordinateur étant à Sebastian et il pouvait l'utiliser à son boulot, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un puisse par mégarde tomber sur ces résultats. Il reposa ensuite l'appareil ainsi que le plateau repas avant de suggérer un peu de repos prolongé à l'inspecteur.

En sentant Sebastian d'humeur caline, Ruvik se dit que le mieux à faire était de gérer les choses seul. Le lieu n'était pas très loin, et il ne ferait qu'observer avant de revenir ou non victorieux auprès de cet homme. Lui faire miroiter des espoirs qui s'avèrent vains serait le pire des supplices pour lui…

Parti à nouveau dans ses pensées, Sebastian l'en extraya brutalement en déclarant son amour aussi soudainement que la dernière fois, Ruvik ne pouvant qu'esquiver la remarque par une autre, incapable de lui rendre ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était bien trop incertain sur ce sujet pour arriver à se confesser aussi ouvertement et naturellement que lui ! Bien que ce ne soit que des mots, leur sens était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il les utilise, c'était trop tôt ! D'un autre côté les entendre lui faisait un bien fou quand cela venait du grand brun, Ruvik se sentant vraiment désiré lui et personne d'autre. Il prit une profonde inspiration en se promettant d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait s'il revenait victorieux demain.

Actuellement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour répondre à sa déclaration était d'embrasser du bout des lèvres son torse, pile à l'endroit du coeur pour se faire comprendre. Mais Ruvik doutait fortement que cet idiot en saisisse le sens…

Après avoir dormi quelques heures, le scientifique se sentit un peu plus en forme et récupéra silencieusement ses affaires avant de s'habiller au rez-de-chaussé. Il prit les clefs de la voiture de Sebastian puis ferma la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la demeure, le coeur battant, avant de prendre la route.

Pendant qu'il se promettait de revenir vite, un peu stressé par le fait de quitter Sebastian comme un voleur, il repensa à la photo. Comment avait-il pu oublier le souvenir de l'ange pleureur récupéré dans les souvenirs de cette personne quand ils étaient encore tous dans le STEM ?

Cette statue symbolisait un village abandonné il y a quelques années et dont le nom de ce dernier fut retrouvé sur certaines archives en ligne.

Une fois ce village retrouvé, il fut aisé pour le jeune hacker de retrouver les noms des habitants ainsi que leur âge et d'identifier la personne désirée.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait un casier judiciaire stocké dans la base de donnée de la police mais sous un autre nom.

Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient reconstituées très vite à partir d'un simple mot.

Après une heure de route, Ruvik entra dans une ville puis gara sa voiture avec un peu de distance. Il tourna la tête du côté d'un immeuble et attendit. Plusieurs minutes. Un quart d'heure... Une demi-heure... Soudainement, il put voir Kidman sortir avec un sac de sport. Elle entra dans son véhicule avant de démarrer et de prendre la route. Le coeur de Ruvik tambourina fort alors qu'un sourire triomphant s'illumina sur son visage.

Maintenant un choix difficile s'offrait à lui, devait-il prévenir Sebastian de son emplacement et échafauder ensemble un plan ou bien devait-il la suivre ? Il était déjà tard et le grand brun avait dû se réveiller seul… Peut-être était-il en panique à l'heure qu'il est? Surtout que le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé à laissé un mot pour le rassurer... L'albinos soupira en se résignant à rentrer puis tourna la clef du véhicule pour démarrer. Il tourna la tête côté passager et se figea à la vue du manteau : Sebastian avait laissé son arme de fonction dans la poche, chargée.

Ruvik resta immobile un instant : tout semblait lui dire qu'il ne devait pas louper sa chance.

L'occasion pourrait ne pas se présenter à nouveau et avec ses pouvoirs accompagnés d'une arme, le scientifique serait invincible. Après tout, il pouvait très bien récupérer Kidman pour la servir sur un plateau d'argent à son amant. Il repensa à lui la veille: il semblait déjà à bout de nerf alors récupérer la jeune femme serait le plus bel acte d'amour qu'il pourrait lui offrir…

Le scientifique écrasa finalement l'accélérateur pour suivre la demoiselle. Au bout d'un moment, ils quittèrent la ville pour rejoindre l'autoroute, l'albinos restant vigilant et à une distance suffisante pour ne pas être remarqué. L'agent de Mobius sortie par la suite sur une air de péage et entra dans un bar-café.

Elle passa commande lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha d'elle pour effectuer la commande :

-Un verre d'eau citronné s'il vous plaît…

-Pareil pour moi, _ajouta Ruvik en s'asseyant à la même table dans le plus grand des calmes. Il vit Kidman ouvrir de grand yeux et pâlir en quelques secondes, figée alors que la serveuse partait._

-Bonjour Kidman, _entama-t-il, tout heureux de son effet de surprise._

-Qu'est-ce que…, _dit-elle en baissant le regard vers l'arme qu'elle cachait à sa taille. La demoiselle ne put en faire plus que la voix menaçante de Ruvik la rappela à l'ordre._

-J'en ai une également mais je ne souhaiterais pas l'utiliser, _répondit-il en révélant le revolver sous sa veste quelques secondes._

-Cette arme… _Kidman porta son regard haineux sur son invité non-désiré après avoir reconnu le propriétaire du calibre._ Qu'as-tu fais de Sebastian ?!

-Du calme, je ne compte pas te tuer et Sebastian va bien, très bien même.

Le duo se tût en voyant le serveuse déposer leur commande, Kidman buvant d'une traite son verre d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Que veux-tu au juste ?!

Sa voix était crispée, tout son corps se tendant à chaque seconde de discussion.

-Ca veut dire qu'actuellement il est en train de remonter la pente après ta trahison, la mort de Joseph ainsi que la disparition de sa femme…

-...

-Fort heureusement il va aller encore mieux une fois que tu m'auras suivi très gentiment. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi je te torturais pour savoir où se trouve Mobius mais tu comptes encore beaucoup trop à ses yeux pour que je j'agisse ainsi...

-Co...comment se fait-il que tu sois avec Sebastian ?! C'est impossible... tu mens! Jamais Sebastian n'aurait pu s'allier à un fou furieux comme toi !

-Ca tu n'as pas à la savoir, _répliqua vivement Ruvik en fronçant les sourcils._ J'ignore ce que tu mijote mais au vu de ta situation, c'est complètement suicidaire de rester dans l'organisation alors que tu as perdu toute crédibilité à leur yeux. Enfin bref, _termina-t-il en voyant la demoiselle croisait les bras_ , ne perdons pas plus de temps et partons. Immédiatement.

A ces mots, il remarqua que Kidman ne bougeait pas et même qu'elle toisait le jeune homme avec un air de défi. Ne semblant pas prompte à obéir, le scientifique fit ressentir son irritation par la menace :

\- Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire agent Kidman, imagine si je commençais à me laisser aller envers cette famille à la table de gauche ? Ou ce jeune couple à droite ? … Si tu comprends où je veux en venir tu ferais mieux de lever tes fesses de là et de me suivre !

Kidman ne répondit rien, la demoiselle commençant même à sourire en coin :

-Tu as raison Ruvik, je suis actuellement sur la corde raide avec l'organisation… Depuis le STEM, Mobius m'a fait payé mon comportement par bien des sanctions. Tout a changé et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en remettre mais j'ai appris à corriger mes erreurs…

Ruvik grogna d'agacement en la coupant :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie ! _Il braqua l'arme sur la demoiselle qui ne bougeait toujours pas._

Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, elle était trop confiante. L'albinos aux cheveux blanc eut juste le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sentit une aiguille se planter dans son cou, un liquide froid se répandant sous la peau avant de l'endormir progressivement.

Sa vision se brouilla progressivement et ses muscles se raidirent tandis que Kidman poursuivit sa phrase en se levant après avoir récupéré le revolver de Ruvik :

-Je ne travaille plus seule désormais. Et maintenant grâce à toi j'ai précisément mon billet d'entrée pour retrouver la confiance de Mobius… Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber!

-Salop...eries… _Conclut Ruvik en tombant dans les pommes, le regard meurtrier sans pouvoir discerner la seconde personne qui commençait à l'attraper._

Une fois sûre que la menace fut maîtrisée, Kidman eut un long soupir de soulagement et reprit des couleurs :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel revenant… Tu m'as sauvé la vie _, dit-elle avec un sourire de reconnaissance à l'autre personne qui récupérait le jeune homme endormi_ , **merci Myra.**

-Cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'étiez pas revenu Mr Castellanos, déclara le psychologue avec un sourire poli en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez, je suis heureux de vous revoir, surtout après avoir annulé sans justificatifs nos dernières séances…

-Ouais… _Répondit Sebastian, le regard vide. Ses cheveux était gras et avaient poussés plus vite que sa barbe tandis que ses rides s'étaient multipliées._ Le patron m'a forcé à vous revoir si je voulais pas perdre le poste…

-... J'ai l'impression que l'on est revenu au stade de notre première séance… Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non, _déclara le grand brun à la mine sombre._

Sebastian ne voulait plus parler de Ruvik, de Lily ou de Myra. Tout ce qui se rapportait au personnel ne méritait plus d'être cité. Au bout de six mois d'attente, il avait arrêté d'espérer, arrêter d'aimer ou de souhaiter quoi que ce soit.

A présent il devait juste retrouver Mobius pour se venger. Un seul et dernier sentiment le faisait tenir: la colère.

Son bonheur a été encore une fois tué par la tristesse elle-même noyée par sa fureur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, son regard se porta sur le professionnel qui lui offrit un verre d'eau dans un gobelet en plastique, anticipant sans doute un nouveau fracas accidentel de la part du brun. Ce dernier reprit, la voix fatigué :

-Je ne fais que passer les deux prochaines heures avec vous qui allez tenter de me faire parler pendant que je jouerai les sourds. Ca va continuer jusqu'à ce vous ou mon supérieur se lasse. De toute façon quoi que je dise vous me direz que tout s'est passé dans ma tête et je vous répondrais que vous avez entièrement raison. Et ce n'est qu'avec ma tête que je passerais à autre chose.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. De toute façon Sebastian n'était sûr que d'une chose :

Ce soir il allait rentrer seul chez lui, une bonne bouteille de Whisky l'attendant pour rompre sa période de sevrage. Si Ruvik avait décidé de le quitter, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il ait les idées claires pour vivre.

 **La vie elle-même était devenue son ennemie.**

 **[A SUIVRE DANS LA SAISON 2]**

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'ai adoré écrire cette première fic !^^ En soit l'histoire n'avait rien d'originale et était assez linéaire, nos deux pauvres protagonistes n'ont pas vraiment avancés concernant leur vengeance, mais promis cela viendra ! Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps d'être heureux ensemble et que je leur ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais je pense que ce sont des êtres naturellement torturés et que fatalement ils doivent souffrir pour évoluer encore plus._

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire ces chapitres, et que le comportement, les paroles et les réactions de Ruvik et Sebastian étaient proches de leur véritable caractère, ce n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer de ce côté-là._

 _J'ai essayé de faire beaucoup de clin d'oeil à l'histoire originale pour que n'importe qui puisse voir l'histoire initiale et lire cette fic sans sentir de gros décalage._

 _En fait cette fic est le pont qui relie le premier jeu au second (avec un zeste de romance dramatique entre Ruvik et Sebastian en prime w)._

 _Ma seconde saison promet d'ailleurs d'être plus dure pour moi à gérer car l'on va retrouver plus de monde, soit plus de caractères à concevoir et à rendre crédible " j'ai pas fini de rédiger donc !_

 _J'ai également une toute nouvelle story en tête après avoir fini définitivement cette histoire, toujours avec nos deux compères. J'ai déjà le titre en tête : Game Over. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que le scénario pourrait être. ^w^_

 _Si jamais vous avez des remarques ou autre à me faire, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, j'essaierai de tout prendre en compte dans la mesure du possible pour améliorer mes récits._

 _ **P.S :**_ _pour pas trop vous frustrer, je compte publier aujourd'hui aussi le chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fic dans quelques heures : "_ _ **The Evil Within 2 - Et après ?**_ _, vous pourrez alors la consulter en allant sur mes storys dans peu de temps^^_

 _A très vite !_


End file.
